


One Second

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A Haradhrim slave trader arrives in Imladris and causes quite a stir.





	One Second

One Second

 

Erestor looked up from his writing and ended up abandoning the letter he was writing to Celeborn as he saw what was happening in front of his window, which was much more interesting. During their daily meeting the previous day, Glorfindel had told them that a group of Haradhrim had crossed their borders and was moving into their lands, obviously heading towards the Last Homely House. It seemed that the party had finally arrived and Erestor’s curiosity won over his sense of duty as he moved to the window to observe more of the unusual spectacle.

 

The carts were covered with cloth which enabled the Haradhrim to travel during the colder parts of the year, but it also kept them safe from curious eyes, such as Erestor’s as he pressed his nose against the window to see more. The group consisted of ten or maybe eleven Haradhrim and most of them were dressed in their original, somewhat exotic attire. Glorfindel was present as well as he told them where to camp. Seated high upon Asfaloth, the blond Captain seemed to be everywhere at once as he made sure that the strangers obeyed his orders.

 

One Haradhel appeared near Asfaloth and drew Glorfindel’s attention, demanding more information and the honor of being introduced to the Lord of the Valley. Erestor studied the stranger and concluded that he didn’t like the man’s glittering eyes and his large hands, which seemed to gather the air as he stressed his words with gestures. Dressed in red and grey fabric, his head was also covered with the material, making it easy for the Haradhel to conceal his features and possibly his true intentions. Erestor would warn Glorfindel later to watch the man closely.

 

He moved away from the window and headed toward the doorway. Elrond probably already knew the strangers had arrived and most likely wanted to discuss their course of action.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel kept a close eye on everything that was happening around him. He had led the Haradhrim to the courtyard so they could make camp, which he felt was the best place to watch them. The courtyard was centrally situated and his guards could watch the strangers from every desirable angle. He didn’t trust them. Every time he spoke with Baal, their leader, warning bells went off in his mind. There was something in the eyes and the way the Haradhel looked at him that urged him to be cautious. Glorfindel was no fool and listened to his instincts. “You will be safe here,” he addressed the unsympathetic Haradhrim leader, who was eyeing him closely.

 

“How about meeting the Lord of this valley, good sir? I’d like to honor him and maybe I can do some business in the process.” Smelling profit, Baal did his best to make a good impression on the Captain, but he wasn’t certain he was succeeding. These Elves were hard to read!

 

“I will talk to Lord Elrond and he will decide what to do.” Glorfindel was growing fed up with the Haradhrim’s groveling. He could tell that the man was acting and not sincere. “In what way would you want to honor him?” He figured he had better gather some information before seeking out Elrond.

 

Baal looked pleased at that. “We’re not just traders, good sir. Among us are also very accomplished dancers and musicians. We would be honored if we were allowed to perform for your master.”

 

Something about the Haradhel worried Glorfindel, but he had no reason to distrust the man. Baal had done nothing wrong and had stuck to every instruction he had been given. “I will speak with Lord Elrond and will let you know what he decides.” He turned Asfaloth around to end their conversation and escape from the man who made him feel so on edge.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Baal said and bowed respectfully. His beady little eyes followed Glorfindel’s form as the distance between him and the blond Elf grew. Hopefully Elrond wasn’t as stuck up as his Captain and available for some game and pleasure.

 

~~~

 

Elrond sat on the windowsill and overlooked the crowded courtyard. Although he only counted ten Haradhrim, they had managed to take possession of the whole area. He didn’t like having them there, but couldn’t deny them. Since Elessar now ruled in Minas Tirith and wanted to maintain the peace, Elrond had to abide by his foster son’s intentions. Besides, he couldn’t have denied the strangers his hospitality at any rate since hospitality was highly valued among the Firstborn.

 

“They provide quite a spectacle, do you not agree?” Erestor walked into Elrond’s study and joined the half-Elf at the window.

 

Elrond nodded absentmindedly as he watched the events in the courtyard. “There are only ten of them, but their presence still displeases me.”

 

“I feel the same way.” Erestor watched as the Haradhrim moved about. They had removed the tops from all but one of their carts and erected tents in the courtyard. “Hopefully they will not stay long.”

 

At that moment Glorfindel marched into the study and joined them in watching the Haradhrim. “There is something about their leader, Baal, that makes me feel on edge,” he admitted. “He is hiding something from me. He does not speak the truth when I ask him something. I can feel it.”

 

“Then we must proceed with caution,” Erestor said, readily agreeing to Glorfindel’s observation. “They should be watched at all times.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I have already instructed the guards. They will be alert and keep me informed.” His gaze shifted from the Haradhrim to Elrond. “Baal requested the right to honor you by letting his men perform for you. He says they are accomplished musicians and dancers.”

 

Elrond considered the request. “A good host would give them that opportunity.”

 

“As your Captain I advise caution.”

 

Erestor considered both opinions and then suggested, “Let them perform in the Hall of Fire, Elrond. Glorfindel can position his guards and act at the first sign of trouble. The Hall is also a public place, so it will be crowded with members of your household. That will add to your safety as well.”

 

“You do not trust them either,” Glorfindel remarked as he studied Erestor’s thoughtful expression.

 

“There is something about their presence that makes me feel uncomfortable. I was watching you talk to Baal and I agree that we need to be careful. They might have a hidden agenda.”

 

In the end, Elrond raised a hand to silence them. “We fought the Haradhrim not so long ago. They came to Sauron’s aid, but Elessar defeated them. The idea of offering them our hospitality and having them in Imladris is therefore very distressing, but we can not ask them to leave until they do something wrong. Elessar has made it very clear that he would like all races must try to live in peace together.” He sighed thoughtfully. “Erestor’s proposal is sound. Tell Baal his men can perform in the Hall of Fire tonight. Glorfindel, you will position guards everywhere. Erestor, I want you to find out as much as you can about Baal’s reasons for coming here.”

 

“I will do my best, but that might prove difficult.” Erestor employed a fair numbers of spies but none of them had experience dealing with the Haradhrim.

 

Elrond looked out of the window again and wondered why the one cart’s cover remained in place while the others had been removed.

 

~~~

 

Baal regarded his possession coldly, calculating things. “You have lost weight.” Normally he wouldn’t mind one of his slaves losing a bit of weight, but Âme's bones were starting to show and that was a bad thing for a dancer like Âme. “I’ll make sure you’ll eat more,” he said dangerously. “No more refusing food.” He poked at the slave with a long finger. “Look at me when I talk to you!” It didn’t occur to him that Âme lowering his gaze came from the fact that he had beaten the young man whenever Âme had had the audacity to look at him.

 

Âme slowly raised his gaze. He was on his guard, as he always was when Baal was around. The slave trader had earned the bad reputation he had among the Haradhrim and Âme had often suffered at the slave trader’s hands. The light-blue, almost colorless eyes that stared at Baal filled him with pride. As far as he knew, he was the only slave trader who owned an albino. Âme’s colorless eyes and flawless white skin made him a unique possession. He had been lucky when he had come upon the baby whose parents had been killed by Orcs.

 

He had realized then the profit he could make by owning such a slave and had seized possession of the baby. He had made sure Âme received all of the necessary ‘training’, but as the boy had grown older, sparks of rebellion had started to show and it had been his task to smother any ideas Âme might have had about becoming a free man. Baal’s solution had been to turn towards drugs whenever Âme became rebellious and the boy had learned his lesson once more.

 

“You are going to dance tonight, so prepare yourself.” Baal studied the boy who was on the brink of becoming a man at seventeen. The years also added a seductive touch to Âme’s dancing, which the boy himself had been unaware of at first. But that had changed the first time Baal had offered him to a customer. Âme had fought the man off and had even managed to break one of the customer’s arms before Baal had interfered and fed him drugs. In that drugged state, Âme had been no match for the customer.

 

Âme took the information in calmly. Dancing for a customer usually meant being drugged and taken advantage of afterwards. “You’ll have to make me,” he retorted while grinding his teeth together. Baal slapped him hard across the face, as Âme had expected would happen, and he stared defiantly at the slave trader. “That will show.”

 

“A little blush and it will be hidden,” Baal replied warningly. “I told you to stop grinding your teeth. Bad teeth lessen your worth, boy.”

 

A servant pushed back the fabric and climbed onto the cart. Baal didn’t want the young man exposed to curious eyes, so had left the fabric on the top. Some of the men on his payroll eyed Âme too hungrily and Baal didn’t want any complications. “You’ll eat,” Baal ordered and pointed at the tray the servant carried. “And then you’ll ready yourself for tonight’s performance.” He would return to feed Âme the drugs and guide the slave to the main hall where Âme would dance. Later, he would offer Âme to Elrond in the hope that having the boy in his bed would please the Elf Lord. It would benefit any trading he wanted to do in Imladris hugely!

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel checked on his guards’ whereabouts and moved them about until he was satisfied that every inch of the hall was covered. The Haradhrim would find their path blocked if they tried to be too close to Elrond.

 

“That should do,” Erestor remarked as he walked up to Glorfindel. “You have every corner covered.”

 

The blond turned and smiled at the other Elf. Erestor and he had been working together for millennia and knew each other well. They had become especially close to Elrond as well since Celebrían had sailed West. “I believe so. I am not taking any chances.”

 

“What exactly vexes you?” Erestor asked as he seated himself on a chair close to where Glorfindel was standing. He was dressed in deep crimson robes lined with gold and looked as regal as Elrond did. Glorfindel was reminded that Erestor possessed an impressive heritage too. Erestor had been Turgon’s nephew as well as Ecthelion’s lover.

 

Recalling Erestor’s question, Glorfindel did his best to answer honestly. “I can not tell for certain. It is something about the eyes. The way Baal looks at me. You will find out what I am talking about when you are face to face with him tonight.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I share your concern.” Something was wrong in Imladris and it had everything to do with the Haradhrim.

 

~~~

 

Baal looked Âme over, pleased that the slave had obeyed his instructions. The skirt Âme was wearing had openings at the sides, so one could see his long legs. His waist was adorned with belts which consisted of flawless crystals. Silver bells had been strung between the crystals and jingled whenever the boy moved. His torso was bare and Baal once more noticed in displeasure how thin Âme had become. Âme needed to show off his curves while dancing, but no curves showed, only bones with how the youth was currently. The headdress the slave wore had been made especially for him with silver droplets and crystals that framed the pale face and highlighted the white hair. “It will do,” Baal said eventually. “But you need to add on some weight.”

 

Âme remained quiet and didn’t react to his owner’s remarks. He hated Baal. He had his entire life, but he had also learned that resistance was futile. In the end, his owner always received what he wanted. He shivered within the little clothing he wore. It was cold in the cart and a part of him was looking forward to going inside the warm hall. The dancing wasn’t that bad. He enjoyed dancing, but the part that came afterwards always had him horrified. Later, he would be offered to the Lord of the valley and Âme had only met one customer who had refused the offer so far.

 

“Drink this.” Baal brought over a drink and urged the slave to take the cup into his hands. “We have been through this before so you know your options. Either you drink this out of your own free will or Reo will make you.” Reo was one of the guards who could easily overpower the young dancer.

 

The slave considered his options, which weren’t options at all. If he refused, Reo would restrain him and force the vile liquid down his throat. That would leave him bruised and in pain for days. Âme took the cup and quickly emptied the contents which would rob him of his will. He would become Baal’s puppet until the potion lost its effect.

 

Baal smiled. “You’ll dance for Elrond. Dance your most seductive dance and, after everyone has gone to bed, I’ll take you to his rooms. You’ll please him, do you understand?”

 

Âme nodded. The potion was already affecting him as his thoughts disappeared until none were left. Baal’s voice filled his mind and the instructions the slaver had given him echoed in his mind.

 

“Excellent!” Baal grabbed a fur cloak and draped it across Âme’s shoulders. “I’ll take you to the main hall. Do not disappoint me, Âme.”

 

Those last words rang as a warning through Âme’s head. He knew what would happen if he somehow displeased the slaver. More bruises and maybe even broken bones would follow and he would do whatever he could to prevent being beaten up again.

 

~~~

 

Erestor took his seat at Elrond’s right, which had become the custom after the Lady of Imladris had sailed West. Under normal circumstances, Glorfindel would sit down on Elrond’s other side, but that day was different. The Captain was standing behind Elrond’s chair, sending out a clear message just in case.

 

“Glorfindel, I wish you would sit down. You make me nervous.” Elrond shifted on his chair as he looked at the blond Elf from over his shoulder. “Look at how many guards are stationed here. Only a fool would try something. The Haradhrim might be many things, but I never heard they were fools too.” The only one who was remaining calm was Erestor.

 

“I am not letting down my guard,” Glorfindel replied and remained where he was.

 

Elrond sighed and had no choice but to accept his Captain’s decision. He grew bored after his conversation with his stubborn Captain ended and was lulled into a deep sense of safety when the Haradhrim didn’t appear during the next hour. He chatted with Erestor and almost forgot about Glorfindel’s presence until some commotion started near the doorway. “Glorfindel, what is that all about?”

 

“I surmise the Haradhrim arrived after all.” Glorfindel’s fingers curled around the hilt of his sword reflexively.

 

The Peredhel Lord’s gaze shifted as he tried to catch sight of the Haradhrim. He found that six of them had lined up near the right corner and were positioning their instruments, obviously musicians. Two more were making their way down the hall and he recognized the Haradhrim leader that Glorfindel had pointed out to him earlier. Baal, if he remembered correctly. Elrond had to agree with Glorfindel. There was something in the dark eyes that made him feel on guard as well. The figure next to Baal was heavily veiled in silver fabric, but by the shape of the body Elrond deduced that he was dealing with a male.

 

“My Lord Elrond,” Baal said and bowed deeply. “I’m honored that you’d allow me to entertain you tonight.”

 

The hair at the back of Elrond’s neck stood rigid in warning and the Elf-Lord distinctively heard Glorfindel’s hiss when he rose from his chair to welcome the Haradhrim to Imladris. “Greetings, Baal of the Haradhrim. You are welcome here and are free to stay as long as you abide by our rules.” Elrond didn’t know why he had added the last part which he normally wouldn’t have.

 

Baal looked up sharply at the concealed warning, but didn't react beyond that to Elrond’s words. He was counting on Âme to soften the Elf-Lord’s heart, knowing the slave boy had a certain effect on onlookers. “May I present Âme to you, my Lord? I trust his dancing will please you.” He looked over to where the musicians were seated and nodded once to start playing. He then quickly stepped away from Âme to give the dancer some space.

 

The music was Âme’s cue. As he started to move, a wave of murmuring swept through the spectators. He didn’t need to think on swaying his hips, moving his arms, or removing the veil that had kept him hidden from curious eyes. His moves, although subtle and seductive, were nothing but a repetition of gestures that had been ingrained in him since childhood.

 

Elrond sat down again and watched the veiled figure start to dance. Long, agile fingers snuck out from beneath the fabric and reached for the veil and a hiss escaped Elrond’s lips when the pale face was finally revealed, which was strangely emotionless. The colorless eyes registered with Elrond and a look at Erestor showed that his Chief Advisor was also intrigued.

 

Once the veil had fallen to the floor, the boy’s upper body was revealed and Elrond took in the dancer’s form. Baal mistook the interest for lust, not knowing it was the healer in Elrond that was reacting to the strange sight the albino presented.

 

Swaying his hips and moving his arms in a snake-like manner, Âme performed the dance that he had danced countless times during the last few years. Whenever they happened upon a wealthy Lord, greed got a tight hold on Baal and the slaver would use him to reach his goal. His long, white hair danced around his face and cascaded down his spine as the bells and crystals bounced high upon his hips each time he thrust his pelvis. Âme lost himself in the dance.

 

Erestor looked at Glorfindel and found that the Captain looked impressed. Neither of them had expected this. The dancer *was* stunning both in his looks *and* his moves. “Elrond, I never saw anyone like him before.”

 

Elrond nodded at Erestor’s remark. “He is an albino. I have medical accounts in my library that speak of the phenomenon, but I have never encountered one myself.” Although the dancer’s moves were hypnotic, he managed to concentrate on the aspects that interested him as a healer. “I would like to talk to him and find out what is different about him. I also wonder if his parents were albinos. He could tell me much about the experience.”

 

Glorfindel heard their conversation, but his attention was directed elsewhere...namely on Baal. He didn’t trust the Haradhel and glanced for concealed weapons on the man’s form. He found none, but that didn’t reassure him. His attention shifted to the dancer and one quick look revealed that the boy didn’t have any weapons on him either. There simply was no way for him to conceal them since he wasn’t wearing that many clothes.

 

“He is good,” Erestor remarked as his gaze followed the dancer throughout the room. “A bit too thin perhaps.”

 

Elrond was about to confirm Erestor’s observation when his gaze lingered on the pale face long enough to detect the bruise that marred the perfect pale skin beneath the blush that had been applied. “Someone hit him in the face.”

 

Erestor blinked at the comment, but then searched the dancer’s face as well. “You are right,” he whispered thoughtfully and looked at Baal, who looked very smug while standing in the corner.

 

The dance eventually came to an end with Âme gracefully kneeling in front of Elrond. His long white hair hid his facial features and he heaved from the exertion the dance had put him though. His condition had deteriorated since he could no longer eat his normal rations. He wasn’t doing it to spite Baal, but after his owner fed him the drugs, eating made him nauseous for a longer period of time.

 

From the corner of his eye, Elrond watched Baal approach. For some reason he wanted to reach the dancer first and rose from his chair to go to Âme. Glorfindel sprang into action and followed the half-Elf, cursing that Elrond was acting spontaneously.

 

“Rise,” Elrond ordered when he had reached the dancer. Baal was still a few feet away and Elrond wanted to have a word in private with Âme.

 

Obeying automatically, Âme rose from the floor. He kept his head bowed though and didn’t look at the Elf-Lord. His behavior had become second nature to him since it was what Baal wanted from him.

 

Since Elrond was only a few inches away from Âme, he noticed something else that worried him. Dark smudges showed around the dancer’s wrists as well as the ankles, proving that shackles had been used. He was determined to investigate, but he also knew he had to be diplomatic about it. “Your performance was extraordinary.”

 

Âme heard the words, but was unable to react to them due to the drugs. He swayed and would have stumbled if it hadn’t been for Baal steadying him. The effect of the drugs grew stronger as time passed by. When he went Elrond’s rooms, he wouldn’t be able to move about any more.

 

“I’m pleased that you liked his performance, my Lord.” Baal quickly picked up the fur cloak and draped it over Âme’s shoulders. “Would you like for me to arrange for a more...private...performance later tonight?”

 

Shivers ran down Elrond’s spine when he caught the underlying message in the words. The leer in Baal’s eyes showed exactly what such a private performance would entail and, while he loathed accepting the offer for it would only encourage Baal's behavior, he had to accept for the boy’s sake. He needed that time alone with Âme to find out what was going on. Only then could he make plans to take the boy away from Baal. “I would like that.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath in surprise at Elrond’s answer. At first, he didn’t understand why his friend was encouraging such vile behavior, but a shrewd look from Erestor helped him understand.

 

“Âme will be at your disposal in one hour,” Baal replied, knowing that the effect of the drugs would render Âme helpless by that time. “I’ll escort him to your quarters.”

 

“Glorfindel will show you where my rooms are situated. He will stay with you until it is time for you to bring him to me.” Elrond tried once more to make eye contact with the boy, but the white hair prevented that. “Are you sure he will not mind dancing for me again? He looks tired.”

 

Baal grinned and shook his head. “He’ll dance again. He knows how to please his master.”

“His master?” Erestor asked as he joined them. Like Elrond, he tried to read the expression in Âme’s eyes, but the little he could see showed that they were vacant, like the boy wasn’t even awake. /Drugged,/ he sent to Elrond and Glorfindel mentally. /That boy is drugged./

 

“Yes, he’s nothing but a slave, good sir. He’ll do nothing to displease me since he knows I’ll punish him for it.” Baal looked self-satisfied and completely mistook the expression in Elrond’s eyes.

 

“A slave?” Hadn’t Elessar forbidden slavery?

 

“He’s my possession, yes.” Baal smelled profit and added, “He can be yours if you’re willing to pay for him.” He had never offered to sell Âme before, but he figured the Elf-Lord was extremely wealthy and would pay well for the boy. “We can discuss the price after he performs for you.”

 

Elrond fought down a wave of nausea that suddenly rose in the back of his throat. He understood only too well what sort of private performance the slaver was talking about. He managed to keep his loathing hidden though. “We will discuss his price after I sample him.” He had to play along even when it earned him shocked looks from Erestor and Glorfindel. “Bring him to me in one hour.”

 

Baal grinned triumphantly and dragged Âme toward the doorway. He would wait until the drug had made Âme completely helpless then would take him to Elrond. Once the Elf-Lord had ‘sampled’ the boy, Elrond might pay him generously to leave Âme in Imladris.

 

Elrond gestured for Glorfindel and Erestor to follow him to his study the moment Baal left the Hall of Fire. He wanted a word in private with them. “We need to talk.”

 

“That boy was drugged.” Erestor gathered his brown robes around him and paced the room restlessly. “We can not allow for something like that to happen in Imladris!”

 

“I can arrest Baal and confine him. That should give us the time we need to deal with the other Haradhrim,” Glorfindel suggested. He wanted to act *now*.

 

But Elrond shook his head. “No, I do not want to add any stress to Âme’s already weakened condition. Glorfindel, you will join Baal and take them to my rooms in a few minutes. Erestor, I want you to go to the healers and gather these herbs.” Elrond wrote down the names of the healing herbs on a piece of paper and handed it over to Erestor. When he realized that Glorfindel was still standing there, he hissed, “What are you waiting for? Move!”

 

Glorfindel jolted into action and marched out of the room. Erestor went into motion as well and headed to the healing wing. Elrond’s expression was determined when he headed to his private rooms. He vowed to deliver the boy from the slaver’s hands.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Âme had little choice but to let Baal lead him down the corridor. Setting one foot in front of the other was growing difficult and he already needed Baal’s support in order to keep walking. Once Baal had deposited him onto Elrond’s bed he would be completely helpless.

 

Glorfindel led them to Elrond’s rooms as he bit angrily on his bottom lip. He was acutely aware of the drugged state Âme was in and cursed the fact that Elrond didn’t want him to act yet. Instead he had to play his part. “These are Lord Elrond’s rooms,” he stated and knocked on the door. “I suggest you stay here,” he addressed Baal. “He only wants to see the boy.” Bah, how he hated acting this way!

 

Disappointed, Baal considered arguing with the Captain, but reconsidered. He would get his chance to talk to Elrond later when he came to collect the young slave. “You’ll have to support him.”

 

The blond Elf opened the door and curled an arm around Âme’s waist, instantly noting how hot the boy’s skin felt beneath his fingertips. He guided the dancer inside and then closed the door, not allowing Baal a look into Elrond’s private chambers.

 

The rooms were still empty. Apparently Elrond and Erestor hadn’t arrived yet, so Glorfindel guided the boy, who was struggling to walk, toward the bed. “You had better sit down.” Knowing Elrond the way he did, the healer would want to examine Âme thoroughly. Glorfindel lowered his charge onto the bed.

 

Âme lacked the strength to remain upright and started to fall backwards. He no longer had any control over his body and wished he could close his eyes so he didn’t have to see the leering grin on Elrond’s face when the Elf-Lord realized just how defenseless he was. Baal’s customers had quickly learned to use his helplessness to their advantage by causing him pain and humiliating him. He was therefore surprised when Glorfindel tucked a blanket around his form.

 

It took all of Glorfindel’s skill to read the expression in Âme’s eyes. A vacant shade tried to cover up the remaining emotion, but he managed to see through the drug-caused haze. “You are safe. We will look after you.” A moment later, another door opened and Elrond and Erestor entered the bedroom. Glorfindel sighed in relief and stroked back the white hair so he could have a better look at the boy’s face. “You are still so young, are you not?”

 

Âme tried to answer, but neither his tongue nor his lips would cooperate. Thankfully for him, Elrond reached the bed and realized that as well. “Glorfindel, I want you to question the Haradhrim, but do it in such a way that you draw as little attention as possible. I need to know if more slaves are being kept this way.” Elrond’s voice betrayed the anger he felt that slavery was still being practiced. “Once you know more, report to me.”

 

Glorfindel nodded and quickly left the room to carry out his Lord’s instructions, having the fullest confidence in Elrond and Erestor to care for Âme.

 

Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed and studied Âme’s expression. “I wonder what potion Baal uses to create this effect.” Since he couldn’t ask the slaver, he told Erestor to brew a tea from the herbs that the Chief Advisor had gathered from the healers. While Erestor set about brewing said tea, Elrond started to remove the headdress. “Do not worry,” Elrond murmured soothingly to Âme, who could do little more than stare at him. “You are in the best of hands.”

 

Âme didn’t know what to make of Elrond’s words, or his actions. Most of his customers would have been all over him by now. The care with which Elrond removed the headdress showed that this was no ordinary person. He had never met an Elf before and didn’t really know what to expect.

 

“That can not be comfortable.” Elrond placed the headdress aside, uncaring that the silver and crystals started to tangle up. If it was up to Elrond, Âme would never be forced to wear the thing again. Pushing down the covers further, he pulled Âme into a sitting position. “Rest against me.” Elrond surmised that Âme was hampered in his movements, but hadn’t believed that Baal would completely incapacitate the boy. A sound showing Âme’s distress left the dancer’s lips and Elrond made quick work of removing the belt around the boy’s waist. He wanted the dancer to rest comfortably. “Do not worry. I will not disrobe you.”

 

The slave stared at Elrond after the Elf had lowered him back onto the mattress and wished that he could speak, but the potion also affected his vocal cords. He could do little but lie there and wait for Elrond to act.

 

“The tea is ready,” Erestor announced as he made his way over to the bed. “It is still hot though.” He handed Elrond the cup and the half-Elf started to blow onto the surface to cool it. “What else can I do?”

 

“Fetch a bowl. This tea will fight off the effect Baal’s potion has on Âme and his stomach might revolt. Also wet some cloth with cool water. He might develop a fever while his body purges itself.” Elrond watched Erestor fetch the desired objects and then gazed upon Âme’s form again. “I wonder how long Baal has been feeding you this vile concoction.”

 

Âme wanted to tell him a few years, but his lips remained closed and his tongue paralyzed. He felt grateful that the Elf-Lord wasn’t taking advantage of him, but at the same time it also confused him.

 

Erestor returned and placed a bowl close to the bed. Then he fetched and immersed some cloth in the cool liquid. He placed the cloth against Âme’s brow and removed the sweat that had formed there.

 

“I need him to sit upright, otherwise I can not put this tea inside him.” Elrond didn’t want Âme to choke on the tea. “Erestor, help me.” Erestor sat down on the bed and Elrond was reminded painfully of a different time when they had cared for someone in need. Back then it had been his wife, Celebrían. Erestor and he had been her caregivers since they had been the only ones she had allowed near.

 

“Elrond, focus, my friend.” Erestor had felt Elrond slip into the past when the half-Elf unintentionally touched his mind. “Focus.”

 

Elrond shook the memories from his mind, picked up the tea, and placed the cooled tea against Âme’s lips. “Sip slowly. You can take all the time you need.”

 

Âme did as he was told and was grateful that the tea wasn’t as bitter as the concoction which Baal always fed him. It took him several minutes to empty the cup, but neither of the Elves grew impatient with him.

 

“Erestor, put some pillows up against the headboard. I want him to remain upright.” Elrond tucked the blanket back into place around Âme and, once Erestor had placed some pillows against the headboard, Elrond lowered the boy into the softness. “You had better keep an eye on Glorfindel. We both know how easily he becomes carried away.”

 

Erestor smiled. It was easy to tell that Elrond wanted some time alone with their charge and Erestor didn’t mind joining Glorfindel, who could become carried away. “I will check on the both of you later.”

 

Elrond nodded at Erestor and smiled at Âme. “Are you comfortable?” Âme however only returned a blank stare and Elrond realized he had to be patient. It would be a while before the boy could answer any questions. He heard how the door closed behind Erestor. Âme and he were alone. “I promise you that I will find out what happened to you.”

 

Feeling sleepy, Âme’s eyes started to close, which had never happened before while he was under the influence of Baal’s drugs. It was probably due to the tea Elrond had given him.

 

“Yes, try to rest. Sleep is the best medicine.” Elrond used a little bit of his power to ease Âme into sleep. Once the boy’s eyes had closed, he stroked the white hair away from the pale face. “Your days as a slave are over. No one is going to drug you or abuse you again.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor found Glorfindel near the main entrance to the house, where he was talking to a Haradhel. He waited for the blond Elf to finish up the conversation and then fell into step beside him as they walked to Elrond’s study. “Did you find out something?”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “As far as I can tell Âme is the only slave being kept that way. The others have more freedom.”

 

“Âme is valuable to Baal and needs to be kept hidden,” Erestor deduced. “Baal has done this before. He uses Âme this way whenever he smells profit.”

 

They reached Elrond’s study and let themselves in. Glorfindel headed over to the window and sat down in his favorite spot while Erestor opted for the chair in front of Elrond’s desk. “He will do it again the next time he needs to weasel himself into favor,” Glorfindel commented.

 

“There are a few options,” Erestor said thoughtfully. “We can buy Âme from Baal, although I do not like that idea. It will only encourage the slaver to find himself a new dancer and start all over again.” Erestor steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. His long, raven hair was tightly braided away from his face and his alert eyes took in Glorfindel’s impatient shifting on the windowsill.

 

“What other options do we have?” Glorfindel disliked the idea as much as Erestor did.

 

“We force Baal to leave without Âme. We simply keep the boy in Elrond’s rooms until you have escorted Baal and his party to the borders.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged. “They might come back.”

 

“I do not think Baal will take that chance, but there is always the third option to consider.” Erestor paused and then said, “We apprehend Baal and take him to Minas Tirith where Elessar will pass judgment over him. After all, he abolished slavery and even the Haradhrim have to abide by his rules since they lost the battle.”

 

“I do not think that will be necessary.” Unnoticed, Elrond had entered the study as well.

 

“How does the boy fare?” Glorfindel inquired worriedly.

 

“He sleeps at the moment. I do not want to leave him alone for too long. I am only here to hear what you found out. Are more slaves kept the way Âme is?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Âme is the only one.”

 

Elrond started to pace the room. “I overheard the last part of your conversation,” he told them. “I am not buying Âme. It is a matter of principle.”

 

“Of course,” Erestor agreed with a nod.

 

“I believe it will suffice if Glorfindel escorts Baal and his party to our borders and hints at the possibility of being judged in Minas Tirith if he is ever caught keeping slaves again. That should do it.”

 

“It might work,” Glorfindel said. “When do you want me to take them?”

 

“Tomorrow morning…” Elrond stopped, turned around, and addressed Glorfindel specifically. “Are there still slaves left in Baal’s party?” After the Captain had nodded, Elrond said, “Offer them asylum. We will find work for them and a place to stay, but I want Baal and his guards out.”

 

“Excellent,” Glorfindel replied, pleased with Elrond’s decisions. “I will see to it.”

 

“And what about Âme?” Erestor wanted to know.

 

“He will stay in my rooms for now. I have no idea what kind of mental and physical state he is in. If Baal has fed him this potion for a long time there might be complications.” Erestor’s question reminded him that it was time to return to his charge’s side. “I will keep you informed.” After that, Elrond left his study and returned to his chambers.

 

~~~

 

Elrond found his charge in distress. Âme was struggling to sit upright and Elrond quickly came to his aid, supporting him. The strong shudders showed that Âme’s stomach was revolting after all and he picked up the bowl. “Do not fight it,” Elrond advised his charge.

 

Âme had no choice and threw up a nasty slimy substance that clung to his lips. This had happened before, usually after the potion had lost its effect and he had tried to eat for the first time. He had thrown up the little he had eaten each time. Elrond wiped his lips clean and the half-Elf lowered him back into the pillows once the heaving had stopped. To his surprise, Âme noticed that he could actually move about on the bed. The potion wasn’t supposed to lose its effect for a few more hours!

 

“You will start to feel better in a few hours.” Elrond disposed of the bowl, picked up some water, and placed the glass at Âme’s lips. “Slowly,” he ordered as the boy sipped.

 

The slave still felt drained, but he was alert enough to study the Elf-Lord. Elrond had kind gray eyes and for some reason the young dancer felt like he could trust him. “Why?” He was surprised that he could actually form a word. He was still supposed to be paralyzed!

 

Elrond brushed a strand of white hair away from the pale face. He reached for a wash cloth, immersed it in cool water, and placed it on Âme’s brow. “It was about time someone intervened, was it not?” Âme’s eyes revealed that the boy wanted to say more, but was still too drained to speak further. “If you would like I can take the words from your mind.” Âme’s eyes widened in disbelief and Elrond touched Âme’s mind gently, sensing no resistance. The boy didn’t mind him reading his thoughts. “I will only take from your thoughts what you want me to. I will not pry.”

 

/Can you really read my mind?/ Âme found it hard to believe.

 

“I am an Elf. I can do many things.” Elrond smiled warmly. “Now is there anything I can do for you?”

 

/Can I rinse my mouth? The taste is awful./ Âme didn’t believe that Elrond could receive his thoughts, but he was willing to test the Elf. An Elf… Elrond was actually an Elf. /I never saw your kind before./

 

Elrond rose from the bed, filled a goblet with water, and then reached for the healing herbs. He squeezed the leaves until several droplets of their juices fell into the water, which he then swirled to mix it. Sitting down on the bed again, he instructed, “Take a sip, rinse your mouth, and then spit it out again into the bowl.”

 

/You know what I thought?/

 

“Yes, I do. And I am not surprised that you never saw my kind before. Elves seldom leave their homes.” He assisted Âme in rinsing his mouth.

 

/There is a nice flavor to it./

 

“That is the added mint.” Once Âme was done, Elrond placed everything aside and then focused fully on his charge again. “How old are you?”

 

/I am seventeen years old./ Why did the Elf-Lord want to know that?

 

“You are still so very young!” Elrond exclaimed in shock. “Have you been with Baal for a long time?”

 

/Fifteen years./ Âme was growing fatigued again and wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay awake. /I am falling asleep again./

 

“That is quite all right,” Elrond replied and stroked his charge’s brow. “You can go to sleep.” But the eyes suddenly opened again and Âme shivered violently. Elrond caught the subconscious fear and said, “Glorfindel will take Baal to our borders and he will be forbidden from ever setting foot on Imladris’ soil again.” Seeing the disbelief in Âme’s eyes Elrond nodded encouragingly. “I know it is a lot to take in, but it is the truth.”

 

Âme wasn’t certain he could believe Elrond, but that didn’t matter that much at the moment as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again. He felt how Elrond tucked the blanket tightly around his form to make sure he stayed warm. /Thank you,/ he thought, hoping Elrond was still reading his thoughts.

 

“You are welcome.” Elrond waited until Âme was sound asleep and then rose from the bed to clean up and check in with Glorfindel and Erestor.

 

~~~

 

“You can’t do this to me! You can’t! I’ll tell your Lord what you’ve done and he’ll punish you!” Baal was livid. Glorfindel, accompanied by a dozen guards, had showed up at the camp and had started questioning the Haradhrim. Within minutes the Captain had separated the slaves from Baal’s guards and the slaves had been offered asylum, which they had all taken. The Elves had gathered the slaves and escorted them to rooms where they could spend the night.

 

“Oh, let me assure you that I can do this.” Glorfindel was eager to remove Baal from the land. “You might not have heard that King Elessar abolished slavery, so let me tell you now that your actions are against the law. We could turn you over to Elessar’s forces, but we will be mild and merely banish you from these lands. Should you ever return to Imladris, we will take you to Minas Tirith so Elessar can pass judgment over you.” With satisfaction, Glorfindel noted the growing pallor on Baal’s face. “Now, are you going to move voluntarily or do I have to tie you up?”

 

“I’m moving!” Baal started to walk, but then froze and spun around. “I want Âme!”

 

“You will never lay a filthy hand on that boy again.” Glorfindel growled dangerously. “Now start running!” He pressed his heels into Asfaloth’s flank to make the stallion rear and the mighty warhorse swung his hoofs at the slaver. Baal, startled, broke into a run and Glorfindel glared at Reo and the other two Haradhrim who had been the slaves’ jailors. “I suggest you start running too.” The three Haradhrim ran after their leader as Glorfindel took up pursuit, enjoying every moment of his revenge.

 

~~~

 

Erestor watched with grim satisfaction as Glorfindel chased off the slavers. Yes, Glorfindel tended to be overzealous, but in this case, he approved of it. Baal and the jailors deserved to be chased to the borders. Hopefully the harsh treatment they were receiving now would keep them from ever returning to the valley again.

 

Turning around, Erestor left Elrond’s study and headed for the half-Elf's chambers. He knocked and went inside when beckoned. The white-haired dancer was curled up on his side sound asleep on the bed, looking fragile and exhausted.

 

Elrond finished wiping away the sweat from Âme’s face and then turned to address his friend. “Baal?” he asked.

 

“Glorfindel is chasing him off as we speak. I do not think we will see him and his associates again.” Erestor grinned. “Glorfindel was rather persuasive.”

 

“Good!” Elrond gestured for Erestor to sit down on a chair close to the bed. “He woke up briefly, but was still too weak to talk to me. I touched his thoughts to communicate.”

 

“Did you learn anything that might be of use to us?” Erestor watched the young dancer sleep and felt content that they had managed to change the boy’s life for the better.

 

“He is only seventeen years old, Erestor. Still a child.”

 

“He does not have the body of a child,” Erestor observed.

 

Elrond shrugged. “He is at that awkward age where they are changing from child to man. It will take him another year to mature at least mentally, especially after everything Baal put him through. He was with that man for fifteen years and I suspect Baal has been drugging him and using him like this for two, maybe three years.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“His knowledge on his reaction to the potion that Baal fed him showed that he has been given it for a few years. If I am right, it is a particularly nasty potion which affects the intestines after a while. That explains why he is so skinny. Every time Baal gave him the potion, his stomach would rebel to any nourishment for a few weeks. He will start to improve once the effect of the potion lessens. That is why I gave him the tea earlier.”

 

“You will have to make arrangements for him soon. He can not remain here in your rooms.” Erestor was always practical and planning ahead.

 

“You are right, my friend,” Elrond responded thoughtfully. “You can ready rooms for him, but make sure they are located near the family wing. We will have to keep a close eye on him for a long time.” He smiled gratefully at Erestor. “Make sure they are comfortable.”

 

“I will see to it. There is no hurry, is there? He will probably stay with you for the next few days.”

 

“You know me so well, my friend.” Elrond rose from the bed, pulled a chair close, and sat down again. “I will sit with him for a few more hours. Maybe then you can take over and guard his sleep?”

 

“I surmise Glorfindel will want to be included too.”

 

“Then include him.” There was plenty of work waiting for him at any rate and extra help was always welcome.

 

“He looks so young asleep like that,” Erestor remarked painfully. “Only seventeen years old…”

 

“But he has already been through a lot. You thought raising the twins and Arwen was hard work, but helping this boy recover will be more demanding.”

 

Erestor nodded, instinctively knowing that Elrond was right.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel returned two hours later once he had assured himself that Baal had left Imladris. They had chased the Haradhrim over the river Bruinen and reminded them once more that they could be arrested and trialed for what they had done. Glorfindel was confident that the slavers wouldn’t return to Imladris ever again. He entered Elrond’s rooms and found the two dark-haired Elves seated near the bed.

 

Elrond was the first to look up and address the Captain. “Are they gone?”

 

“Yes, we chased them across the borders. I doubt they will ever find the courage to return to Imladris again.” Glorfindel remained standing at the foot of the bed. “He does not look healthy.”

 

“He needs to recover from the ordeal he has been through,” Elrond replied.

 

“And what happened to the remaining Haradhrim?” Erestor asked.

 

“The musicians were slaves as well. We offered them asylum and they readily accepted. Our minstrels offered to take them in and look after them. They are in good hands. Lindir is coordinating everything.” Glorfindel felt relieved since everything had been taken care of.

 

“That leaves us with tending to Âme.” Elrond exchanged a look with Erestor and then gazed upon Glorfindel. “Do you wish to sit with him as well?”

 

“Of course!” Glorfindel would feel offended if he were left out!

 

Elrond nodded, expecting nothing else. “It will be up to the three of us to see this boy through.” But one look at his friends revealed that they knew that and were ready to support Âme.

 

~~~

 

Birds chirping on the balcony woke Âme some time later. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, he deduced that it was already late morning and tried to push himself a bit more upright. A foul taste in his mouth reminded him that he had emptied his stomach the night before. Looking about, he wondered where the Elves who had sat with him through the night had gone. He had woken up sporadically and a different Elf had been sitting with him.

 

“Ah, you are awake!” Glorfindel had been answering the door to collect a tray which contained a meal before making his way over to the bed to place the tray on the nightstand. “I am Glorfindel,” he introduced himself. “You probably have not seen me before.”

 

“You were in the hall when I danced, weren’t you?” Âme vaguely remembered seeing the magnificent Elf. “You were armed,” he added. He had seen Glorfindel’s hand go to the hilt of his sword when Baal and he had entered.

 

“I did not trust Baal,” Glorfindel explained as he set about brewing the tea Elrond wanted Âme to drink.

 

Âme sat with his back propped up by the heap of pillows and watched Glorfindel busy himself. He was hungry, but not sure he could hold anything down. “He told me that Baal is gone…that other Elf…”

 

“His name is Elrond,” Glorfindel said and poured the tea into a cup. “He is a healer.” He offered the cup to Âme and noticed how badly the slave's hands were shaking when the dancer wrapped his fingers around the porcelain. “Can you manage or do you need help?”

 

“I can try…” Âme managed to raise the cup to his lips to sip. It was strange. Normally the effects of Baal’s potion lasted much longer, but he was able to drink some tea again. “Usually I feel sick,” he explained as he recalled how often he had thrown up the day after the potion's consequences.

 

“Elrond told me about the potion Baal used on you. The tea you drank last night and are drinking now neutralizes its effect and should help settle your stomach. Hopefully you will be able to eat something later.” Glorfindel picked up an apple from the tray and bit into it.

 

“I don’t understand what has happened,” Âme admitted while sipping his tea. “When Baal led me here I expected…”

 

“We know what you expected,” Glorfindel said. “But we are not like that. That was your salvation. Baal made the mistake of assuming the Firstborn would indulge themselves that way. We abhor the thought of keeping slaves and we detest the way he used you to his advantage.” Âme flinched and Glorfindel regretted being so forceful. “We are not angry with you. We know you had no choice.” At that moment, there was a knock on the door and a moment later, Elrond entered.

 

The half-Elf was pleased to find Âme awake and sipping tea. He advanced on the bed and sat down on a chair close to it. “How do you feel? A little bit better?”

 

“You are Elrond,” Âme whispered as he remembered the Elf-Lord’s face. “I owe you my gratitude.”

 

Elrond smiled benignly. “We are happy that we could help you and your fellow prisoners.”

 

“Prisoners?” Âme blinked.

 

“That is what you were,” Glorfindel explained. “Slaves…Prisoners.”

 

Âme’s head reeled. “I don’t know what to make of all this.”

 

“You only need to drink your tea and rest for the time being,” Elrond explained to his charge. “You need to recover. If you feel sleepy, do not fight it. Give into it and go back to sleep.” Later he would try to make Âme eat some soup.

 

Âme emptied his tea cup and Glorfindel took hold if it when it threatened to fall. “Elrond is right. You are tired. Sleep some more.”

 

“I am cold,” Âme whispered while rubbing his arms to create some warmth.

 

“Glorfindel, please close the window and pick up the throw from the sofa when you return to the bed.” Their charge was human and susceptible to the cold, which he should have considered sooner. Elrond made his own contribution to warming the room by starting a fire in the fireplace.

 

Glorfindel returned to the bed and added the throw to the blanket which was already tucked around Âme’s form. “Are you comfortable?”

 

Âme nodded sleepily. “I am fine.” He felt better than he had in a long time. “Thank you.”

 

Once the fire shone brightly, Elrond walked over to Glorfindel and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He will be back on his feet again in a few days’ time. We need to be patient for now.”

 

“I know that,” Glorfindel responded. He was just impatient by nature.

 

TBC

 

Part 3

 

Erestor was passing time by reading a book which he had taken from Elrond’s private library that told the history of the Haradhrim. He had selected it on purpose since he wanted to know about the people. Although he was deeply engrossed in reading, he still caught the moan that left Âme’s lips and placed the book aside. He leaned in closer and studied the dancer’s face. The eyelids fluttered and then opened, revealing those strangely fascinating colorless irises that had just a hint of blue. “Welcome back. Are you through with sleeping now?” Erestor smiled at the youngster.

 

Âme blinked sleepily. “Do I know you?”

 

“My name is Erestor. I am Elrond’s Chief Advisor and therefore a friend.” Erestor reached for Âme and helped him be more comfortable. “Do you think you can eat? Elrond wants you to. You need to regain your strength. That potion Baal gave you was rather vile.”

 

“I’m not sure. I’m hungry, but…”

 

“Let us find out then.” Erestor rose from the bed and went to the door to summon the guard that was waiting there, instructing him to fetch some warm soup. He returned to Âme’s side and sat down again. “You probably have some questions. I will answer them if I can.”

 

Some of Âme’s questions had already been answered by Elrond, but his memory was hazy at best. “Baal’s gone? I don’t have to return to his service?”

 

“Glorfindel chased him and the jailors off. They will never harass you again.” A knock on the door announced the foods’ arrival and he collected the tray. “Anything else you want to know?”

 

Âme watched Erestor closely. “Why are you taking care of me? I know that Elrond is Lord here and you sat to his right, so you’re probably a Lord too.”

 

“Well, one could say it is a matter of hospitality, but that would not be the entire truth. Elrond is a healer and wants to see you recover. Glorfindel and I… We feel the same way. We care. Is that enough for you?”

 

Âme nodded, though he still wasn’t sure he completely understood what Erestor was trying to tell him. The concept of loyalty and caring for someone was rather alien to him. All he had known was manipulation and beatings. Erestor placed the tray on his lap and his stomach growled the moment the fragrance of the soup reached his nostrils.

 

“Dip the bread in the soup and eat as much as you can.” Erestor recalled Elrond’s instructions clearly. The half-Elf had asked him to make sure their charge ate as much as he could.

 

“What if my stomach can’t take it?” Âme wondered concerned.

 

“I am prepared,” Erestor replied and showed him a large bowl. “Do not worry about making a mess.”

 

That reassured Âme and he scooped some of the vegetable soup onto the bread. He ate slowly, chewing each bite carefully. He didn’t want to appear forward but he *did* want to know what their plans were for him. “Am I to stay here or…?”

 

“The other slaves chose to stay in Imladris as well. Since most of them are musicians our minstrels offered to take them in. Once you have recovered you will move into your own room and find an occupation that suits you. I always need new scribes in the library, but that would be a terrible waste of talent. You are a gifted dancer.”

 

Âme blushed at receiving such a compliment. “Baal drilled the moves into me.” He quickly ate some more since discussing this made him feel awkward.

 

Erestor knew he had to tread carefully, but was determined to address the matter. “Do you enjoy dancing?”

 

“I used to,” Âme replied truthfully. “When I was a child I loved to dance, but then…”

 

The Chief Advisor nodded in understanding. “Baal defiled it with his crooked intentions.” Âme’s quick glance revealed that he had drawn the right conclusion. “You see, we have a number of talented minstrels in Imladris but no one who dances the way you do. You might consider giving lessons.”

 

Âme’s head reeled. “Everything’s going too fast.”

 

“I apologize. Glorfindel loses control at times, but so do I. I should give you the time you need to grow used to your new circumstances.” Erestor ladled more soup into the empty bowl and encouraged his charge to eat. “Elrond will return shortly.”

 

At that Âme realized something. “These are his rooms, aren’t they?” Why hadn’t they moved him yet?

 

Erestor smiled. He didn’t have to read the boy’s mind to understand what Âme was thinking. “You are still too weak. We do not want to worsen your condition by moving you about. Elrond does not mind.”

 

“But I’m invading his rooms.” Âme didn’t feel comfortable with that.

 

Erestor thought it wise to change their subject. “Your home was in that cart, was it not?” Âme nodded and Erestor continued, “We packed all the items we found there and set them aside for you.”

 

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Âme found that he had eaten enough and glanced at Erestor in apology. “I can’t eat anymore.”

 

“You did well. Elrond shall be pleased.” Erestor placed the tray back onto the nightstand. When he looked at his charge again, he found that the dancer’s eyes had closed. “Too much excitement for today.”

 

~~~

 

“There has been no sign of Baal trying to enter the lands again,” Glorfindel said as he accompanied Elrond to his quarters. “We scared the coward off.”

 

“How are the other former slaves doing?” Elrond asked.

 

“They are still rather skittish, but Lindir and the other minstrels are confident that music will bridge the distance between them eventually.” Glorfindel had been pleased to hear that the other former slaves were doing well. “That leaves only one more to check upon.”

 

“Âme. Erestor is sitting with him presently.” Elrond pushed down the door handle and let himself into his rooms. Erestor was reading, but the Advisor closed the book upon their arrival. “How does he fare?” Elrond asked as he approached the bed.

 

“He managed to eat some bread and soup,” Erestor updated Elrond.

 

“And he managed to keep it down?” Elrond asked.

 

“Yes, he did. He is doing fine.” Erestor rose from his chair. “I found him some rooms, just as you requested, Elrond, and they *are* located near the family wing.”

 

“Excellent. We will move him there once he has regained a bit more strength. I will sit with him now.” Glorfindel would relieve him in a few hours. They would look after the dancer until Âme was strong enough to start his new life in Imladris.

 

~~~

 

“Your progress pleases me.” Elrond smiled at his charge. Two more days had passed by during which Âme had mostly slept and eaten. It was time for the young man to leave his bed for the first time. “Do you feel strong enough to walk over to the doorway?”

 

Âme nodded. “I think so.”

 

Elrond, however, wasn’t taking any risks and gestured for Glorfindel to approach Âme. Should the young man fall, Glorfindel would catch him. Glorfindel took up position and waited for Âme to push down the covers and rise from the bed.

 

Âme had been in bed for only five days, but it felt like five weeks to the normally active young man. He no longer wore his old costume, the skirt with splits at the side. Elrond had helped him put on some soft linen pants a couple of days ago. He swung his feet onto the floor and pushed himself upright. He swayed momentarily and Glorfindel moved forward. “I can manage…” he whispered and placed his feet more solidly on the floor. Slowly he made his way over to the doorway where Elrond was waiting for him. The half-Elf’s face was filled with pride.

 

“Good! We will move you to your new rooms tomorrow. Then you will have more privacy.” Even though Âme hadn’t brought it up, Elrond had noticed that the young man didn’t like being watched all the time. The healer had also tried to address the abuse the young dancer had suffered, but Âme shut down whenever the matter came up, so Elrond had decided to let the matter rest for the moment. Hopefully Âme would choose a confidante and entrust himself to this Elf.

 

Âme turned around and made his way back to the bed. Hearing that he would get his own rooms shortly pleased him, but it also scared him since he would be alone then and he had become used to having one of them about. He sat down on the bed again and grinned. “I did it.”

 

Erestor entered the bedroom and exchanged a look with Elrond. “His rooms are ready. We also delivered the items we found in that cart to his new rooms.”

 

Âme looked at the three of them. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel had saved him from Baal’s reign of terror. They had changed his life for the better. Had he even properly thanked them for that? Elrond suddenly looked over at him sharply and Âme realized the Elf-Lord had caught that particular thought.

 

Elrond made his way over to the bed and sat down beside his charge. “We are honored that we were able to do this for you. The only pity is that no one looked out for you before.”

 

The dancer’s eyes filled with tears. Until that moment, he had been strong and had resisted the urge to cry so he wouldn’t want to fall apart in front of them, but Elrond’s words somehow undid the dam that had kept his emotions at bay.

 

“Do not feel embarrassed,” Elrond said as he carefully wrapped an arm around the sobbing young man. “It is normal that your emotions need a way out after everything you have been through.” Suddenly, Âme grabbed hold of him and the young man buried himself in Elrond’s arms in a tight hug. “Yes, let go, Âme.” Elrond rocked the young man and made eye contact with Erestor. Touching his friend’s mind, he said, /We need some hot tea and add some drops of miruvor to it. Be careful though. Âme is human and too much miruvor is not good for him./ Erestor hurried away to carry out Elrond’s order and Glorfindel sat down on one of the chairs that stood close to the bed.

 

“You are safe with us,” the warrior said. “You will never be a slave again.” Glorfindel’s words only caused Âme to weep harder and the warrior offered Elrond an apologetic look.

 

/Do not worry about it,/ Elrond told Glorfindel mentally. /I was hoping something like this would happen./

 

A moment later Erestor returned with the tea and handed the cup to Elrond. “Can you sip some?” Elrond waited for Âme to let go of him and then pressed the cup into the trembling hands. “This will help you calm down.” It was a testament to how much Âme had come to trust them that he sipped, trusting Elrond unconditionally.

 

Âme calmed down with something to concentrate on and the miruvor did its job as well. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t belong here.” He had kept silent until that moment, but since his emotions were out of control, he couldn’t help but voice them. “I don’t deserve any of this.”

 

“Nonsense,” Elrond retorted. “You just need time to adjust.” The real battle for Âme would start once he was alone in his new rooms. Elrond realized he had to find something to distract Âme with when that time came. “And you have friends here.”

 

“You hardly know me,” Âme whispered and lowered his gaze. Elrond rescued the cup from his shaking fingers and Âme suddenly felt exposed. Luckily for him Glorfindel had realized that and had risen from his chair, picked up the blanket, and wrapped it around Âme’s shoulders. “Thanks,” the young man said, managing a weak smile.

 

“Elrond is right,” Glorfindel said as he lowered himself onto his heels in front of the young man. “Your life has changed drastically and you are just now trying to come to terms with that. The next few months will not be easy, but you have our support.”

 

Âme didn’t know how to react to that. Everything had changed for him. Nothing was the same. How was he going to find balance in his life when all he had ever known was the life of a slave?

 

~~~

 

Âme blinked in surprise. “These are my rooms?” He had never had his own room. The last five years that cart had been his home and before that, he had shared a room with several other slaves. The suite that had been assigned to him consisted of a bathroom, bedroom, and living area that was generously cut and luxuriously furnished. “I can’t accept this.”

 

“You do not have much say in the matter,” Erestor said who showed the young man around. Elrond was caught up in a meeting and Glorfindel was out on patrol, so the task of showing Âme his new quarters had fallen to him. “These are quite normal rooms for Imladris’ standards.”

 

“I don’t know how to…” Âme swallowed hard and collapsed onto one of the comfortable chairs standing near the fireplace, which blazed with heat.

 

“Give it time,” Erestor advised as he sat down opposite the young man.

 

“It’s so hard to believe that my life has changed like this. I still expect Baal to come after me and take me away from all this.”

 

“That will not happen. Glorfindel will make sure Baal will never be close to you again.” Erestor was tempted to reach out and comfort Âme by touch, but so far, the young man hadn’t sought out any physical contact. Erestor was very much aware of Âme’s past, which complicated the matter. Âme could easily misinterpret such a gesture. “You do not have to worry about anything for the time being. Just try to adjust to your new situation.”

 

Âme stared into the flames and swallowed hard. “As long as I can remember I belonged to Baal. He had complete control over my life. He could make me do whatever he wanted and now things are different. I don’t even know how to decide what to do next.”

 

Erestor smiled warmly. “You have done well so far. Do not doubt yourself, Âme.”

 

Fighting all the conflicting emotions raging inside him made Âme feel confused. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked Erestor. “Shouldn’t I be working to earn my keep?” He had worked hard his entire life. When he had been little he had helped out in the house, but later Baal had made him dance and pleasure his customers. “What am I supposed to do with all this time that I have on my hands?”

 

“I suggest you sleep, eat, and rest some more.” Although Âme had gained some weight, he was still too skinny. “And after that, you can decide on what sort of work you want to do, but I do not think that should be an issue right now. You need to focus on healing.”

 

“Healing?” Âme stared at Erestor, not understanding what the Elf was talking about.

 

Erestor raised his right hand and carefully placed it on Âme’s arm. The young man allowed the touch and didn’t seem to mind being in close contact. “You were drugged and taken advantage of. Âme, Baal abused you in many ways.”

 

Âme shrugged. “I’m a slave, Erestor. Such is the treatment a slave receives.”

 

Erestor shook his head. “Âme, you are not a slave anymore and what Baal did was wrong. You should have the choice whether you want to dance or not…or whether you want someone to bed you or not. Baal took that away from you.”

 

Âme shrugged again. “It could have been worse.”

 

Erestor shook his head again, this time in disbelief. “How can you say such a thing?”

 

“I still was taken care of. I was fed and I had a warm dry place to sleep. Many slaves don’t even have that.”

 

Erestor decided against continuing the argument, hoping Âme would realize in time how badly he had been mistreated. Living among the Firstborn might show him that. He stayed with Âme until the young man had fallen asleep and then left for his own rooms.

 

~~~

 

Waking up alone the next morning caused Âme to feel disorientated. He had been confined to living in the cart for years and the last week he had seldom been alone since either Erestor, Glorfindel, or Elrond had sat with him. Having a bed to himself was an unknown luxury and he stretched lazily, stalling his leaving the bed. It was warm and comfortable and he decided not to get up yet.

 

Opening his eyes, he searched his surroundings. These were his new rooms -- *his* rooms! He had never had something to call his own before. Even the costume and jewelry he had worn during his performances had belonged to Baal. Warm rays glided into the room, revealing that it was already late in the morning. He should probably get up, but he couldn’t convince himself to do so. Instead he buried himself deeper under the blankets and purred contentedly. Savoring the moment, he didn’t hear the knock on the door at first, only when it was repeated did it draw his attention.

 

“Âme? Are you hungry? You are late for breakfast, but the cook is willing to prepare something special for you.”

 

Âme recognized Glorfindel’s voice and sighed in disappointment. He was hungry, that much was true, but he didn’t want to leave the bed!

 

“Âme, are you in there?” Glorfindel frowned. Why wasn’t the young man answering him?

 

The dancer sighed as he realized that he couldn’t postpone the inevitable. “Yes, I am here. You can come inside.” He pulled the blanket up to his chin and pressed deeper into the mattress. “This bed is very comfortable,” he explained.

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly at the sight of only Âme's eyes and some white hair showing. “I thought you would be all over the place exploring.”

 

Âme shook his head. “No, staying in bed is much nicer. I never had a bed of my own before and staying in late was out of the question.”

 

The Elf Lord hadn’t thought of that. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. “Maybe I can convince the cook to send a servant with some food to your room. That way you can stay in bed even longer.”

 

“You’d do that?”

 

Glorfindel smiled at the adoring look on Âme’s face. “I will arrange for it.” There was something else he wanted to ask though before seeking out the kitchen. “Are these rooms to your liking? Do you feel at home here?”

 

Âme’s expression darkened. “I never had a room to myself, Glorfindel. These rooms are gorgeous.”

 

The blond Elf sighed. “It is the least we can do.” He rose from the bed and gazed at Âme, who looked happy amidst his sea of pillows and blankets. “What are your plans for the rest of the day? Are you going to stay in bed all day long?”

 

“I would if I could…” Âme surprised himself with how casual he was being with Glorfindel. Was behavior like that acceptable? “I’m sorry if I…” he started and pushed down the blankets.

 

Glorfindel quickly raised a hand. “Stay where you are and do not worry about taking things easy. You are entitled to do that after all you have been through.”

 

“I’m not normally like this,” Âme answered while sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees, which he had pulled toward his chest. “I’m not lazy.”

 

Sighing, Glorfindel returned to the bed. “I doubt you ever had the chance to be lazy. And you are not lazy right now,” he stated quickly. “You are taking your time to grow accustomed to a new situation.”

 

“It sounds much better when you say it like that.” Âme smiled warmly at Glorfindel. His white hair tumbled in front of his eyes and he peeked at Glorfindel through the strands. “It’s easy being around you.”

 

“Thank you,” Glorfindel replied, pleased at receiving such a compliment. “I will bring you breakfast. You stay in bed a little longer.” Glorfindel rose from the bed and headed for the doorway.

 

Âme made himself comfortable again and smiled happily.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel was surprised to find Erestor in the kitchen as well. But, when he caught the fragrance of a freshly baked apple pie, the warrior knew what had lured the Advisor into the kitchen. Erestor had a sweet tooth and loved apple pie. “Are you going to leave anything for the rest of us?” he asked in bemusement as Erestor tried to slide a second slice of pie onto his plate.

 

“I was not planning on leaving any.” Erestor calmly looked Glorfindel in the eye. “It is all mine.”

 

“You are greedy,” Glorfindel said, laughing. Apple pie was the one thing Erestor would leave his bed for in the middle of the night. Sometimes when Glorfindel had been unable to sleep, he had headed to the kitchen to warm some milk and more than once had found Erestor there searching for sweets.

 

“I am Chief Advisor to Elrond and Seneschal. I can afford to be greedy. What are you doing here, Glorfindel? I thought you would be overseeing today’s training.”

 

“I decided to check on Âme first.” Glorfindel turned away and asked the cook to prepare a late breakfast for their human guest.

 

“And is he still in bed?” Erestor grinned. “I had a look inside earlier and he was blissfully asleep. I could not find it in my heart to wake him.” Erestor cut another slice and placed it on a plate. “Here, take this to Âme. He will love it.”

 

“You are actually willing to share? I am impressed.” Glorfindel’s smile was warm and caring when his gaze met Erestor’s. “And what about me?”

 

“Open up,” Erestor ordered and fed Glorfindel a morsel. “That is all you will receive.”

 

Glorfindel burst out laughing before collecting the tray and heading back to Âme’s rooms.

 

~~~

 

“You are looking cheerful,” Âme stated as Glorfindel placed the tray on his lap. Feeling lazy, he had stayed in bed. His eyes glittered with excitement as he caught sight of all the delicacies on the tray.

 

“With compliments from Erestor,” Glorfindel replied as he pointed out the apple pie to Âme. “He does not share with just anyone.” He winked and sat down before taking hold of the cup of tea that he had brought for himself. Amused, he watched Âme taste all the different foods before settling on eating the apple pie. “If you are willing to leave the bed, I would show you the Last Homely House.”

 

Âme’s belly was full and he felt content. Since his needs had been met, he *did* feel curios. He was going to live in the Last Homely House so he had better learn his way around. “You would show me and I wouldn’t impose on people?”

 

“Âme, you are welcome here. We want you here.” Glorfindel surmised that it would take a while before Âme actually believed that. It was a good thing that they had time. He then wondered what Âme’s problem was when the young man remained frozen in place in bed. In the end, he asked, “What is amiss?”

 

“I have no clothes…” Âme blushed. He was still wearing the pants Elrond had given him and he couldn’t explore the Last Homely House dressed like that.

 

Glorfindel walked over to the closet situated in the corner of the bedroom and opened the door. “You have plenty.”

 

Âme pushed back the covers and walked over to the closet. Frowning, he shook his head. “Those aren’t mine. I don’t own any clothes.”

 

“You do. Erestor took care of that and created a wardrobe for you. I hope everything fits.” Glorfindel selected a gray robe lined with silver for Âme and added house shoes as well. After all, Âme was human and might grow cold. “See if they fit.”

 

Open-mouthed, Âme let his fingertips glide down the fabric and shook his head. “I can’t accept this. This is much too valuable!”

 

“Go and dress.” Glorfindel turned Âme around and marched him in the direction of the bathroom. “Take your time.” He closed the door behind Âme and then returned to the closet where he selcted a warm cloak for the young man consisting of heavy velvet. That should keep him warm!

 

~~~

 

Âme stared into the basin full of water and saw his reflection. He looked different, he realized. He looked stronger and he had these Elves to thank for that. A year ago he wouldn’t have believed it possible that he would be free from Baal one day. He was doing his best to adjust, but it was hard. He was trying to find out what was acceptable to these Elves and what they wouldn’t allow. So far, they had been most generous and accommodating.

 

After washing up and removing his pants, he slipped into the robes and stepped into the house shoes. They kept him warm and he smiled at his reflection. He picked up the comb lying next to the water basin and removed the tangles from his hair until it shone like snow. His colorless eyes stared back at him and he quickly lowered his gaze. Although Baal had loved his pale skin and white hair because they appeared seldom in a Haradhel, the slaver had hated his colorless eyes and as a result, Âme hated them too. Hearing Glorfindel move about in the other room reminded him that he wasn’t alone and he joined the blond Elf in the bedroom.

 

Glorfindel nodded approvingly. “Those robes fit nicely.” He walked toward the young man and draped the heavy cloak made from rich burgundy velvet across Âme’s shoulders. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“I’m not quite sure.” Âme caressed the velvet fabric and blinked. “This is so unreal.”

 

“You will grow more comfortable in time,” Glorfindel offered soothingly. “Come with me now. There is a lot to see and explore.”

 

~~~

 

Âme hadn’t realized how large the Last Homely House was when Baal had led him to the Hall of Fire. Since he was alert and not drugged, he found his surroundings fascinating and stopped walking regularly to take in some details in the artwork.

 

Glorfindel remained patient and pointed out the location of the barracks, the guest wing, and the corridor in which Elrond and Erestor’s studies were located. His final destination however was the wing that housed the minstrels and musicians for he thought that Âme would like to see how the other former slaves were doing.

 

“Where are we going?” Âme was curious.

 

“I thought you would like to talk to them,” Glorfindel explained and pointed out the former slaves who were moving about among the Elven minstrels.

 

“Âme!” One of the former slaves, a man in his early thirties, left Lindir’s side and ran over to the young man. His gaze was one of wonder and gratitude.

 

“Zain!” Âme flung himself into the older man’s arms and held on tight. “I thought…” The dam broke once more and he wept unabashedly.

 

“I’m happy that you got rescued too.” Zain hugged the younger man whom had come to look upon as his son.

 

Glorfindel watched the reunion closely. The other former slaves approached as well and Âme greeted them. It was clear that Âme was well-liked and all of the former slaves were happy to see the young dancer doing well. Glorfindel stayed in the background and let them talk.

 

TBC

 

Part 4

 

Later that evening, Erestor went to Âme’s rooms to escort him to the Hall of Fire, where they would have dinner. “Did you enjoy yourself today?” Erestor asked conversationally.

 

Âme nodded slowly. “Glorfindel showed me around and I talked to some of my friends. I’m glad you offered them a place to stay. They deserve better than being slaves.”

 

“So do you, Âme.” Erestor gestured for the young man to follow him to the main table, but stopped walking when he realized that Âme had come to a halt. “What is wrong?” he asked as he saw the distant light in the dancer’s eyes.

 

“The last time I was here I was drugged. I didn’t really see any of this…” Awed, the dancer took in the ancient hall with its wooden ornaments, large fireplaces, and glass-stained windows.

 

Erestor raised his hand for Âme. To his delight, Âme took it and curled his fingers around it. /Thank the Valar that Baal never broke your spirit. You are a fighter, Âme. You will grow stronger with each passing day. You are a survivor./

 

~~~

 

Elrond smiled as he saw Erestor and Âme approaching. So far none of them had tried to touch Âme, fearing the dancer’s reaction to physical closeness. But it seemed that holding Erestor’s hand didn’t seem to cause Âme any distress and that was encouraging. “Please, sit!” Elrond gestured to the vacant seat to the left of him. Glorfindel was away on patrol and Elrond wanted Âme close so he could keep an eye on him.

 

Âme seated himself and lowered his gaze as he felt many eyes upon them. The last time he had been in this Hall, he had been dancing seductively. That memory made him feel shy and nervous.

 

After Erestor had also seated himself, food was placed upon the table and Elrond gestured for all present to start eating. Glancing at his charge, Elrond smiled. Âme had quite an appetite and was practically inhaling the food. It was probably a novel experience for the young man to eat without having to worry about any stomach aches. “The food is to your liking?”

 

Elrond’s question made Âme stop eating and he realized he had been wolfing everything down. “I’m sorry. I’m hungry.”

 

The Peredhel smiled. “Do not worry about it. I am glad that you have your appetite back. Your stomach no longer gives you any trouble?”

 

“It behaves.” Âme blinked as he realized just how much his physical state had improved. “I have you to thank you for that.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I am happy I could help.”

 

Âme lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling shy and unworthy of being the object of the Elf-Lord’s attention. “I want to thank you for everything you did for me and my friends. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please tell me. I can earn my keep too. If you have work for me…I’ll take it.”

 

“Do not think about repaying me or working yet, Âme. I want you to feel at home here first. In time, we will find an occupation for you.” Elrond placed his hand on Âme’s arm and patted the fabric. “Just make yourself at home first.”

 

The dancer swallowed hard. He had never encountered such generosity before.

 

~~~

 

Later that night, Âme slipped into a nightshirt before going between the covers as silver rays of the moon glided into the bedroom and illuminated his surroundings. He had seldom had a bed to himself and being alone felt awkward. He wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep. He wished one of the Elves were near to keep him company. The silence was getting to him, making him feel edgy.

 

He couldn’t possibly seek out Elrond, Erestor, or Glorfindel. He didn’t want to be a burden to them. So, he gritted his teeth, determined to endure the silence and the loneliness.

 

~~~

 

Erestor and Elrond were seated near the blazing fireplace, enjoying a glass of wine. It was regrettable that Glorfindel hadn’t returned from that day’s patrol yet for the Captain liked to join them whenever he could.

 

“My rooms seem empty these days,” Elrond remarked in-between sips. “I grew used to having Âme there. I wonder how he is doing on his own.”

 

“We could find out,” Erestor suggested and tapped a finger against his temple. “Nothing in Imladris is ever hidden from you. You only need to reach out with your mind.”

 

“You are not suggesting I peek on him, Erestor!” Elrond pretended to be offended, but the thought *did* appeal to him. The more he thought about it, the more eager he became to have a peek indeed.

 

“You are a healer, Elrond. You are only checking on your patient,” Erestor suggested manipulatively as he smiled.

 

Elrond shook his head at his Adviser’s deviousness, but in the end, the Elf-Lord reached out to check on his charge. His eyes darkened and a pained shadow appeared on his face. “He feels lonely and is about to panic. I never considered the effect of being alone could have on him. He is not used to being on his own.”

 

Erestor picked up the wine and an extra glass, having seen the distress Elrond had been. “Let us visit him. We can stay until he is asleep and then leave.”

 

The Peredhel approved of the idea. “But do we not need a reason to drop by?”

 

“I am sure we can come up with something,” Erestor replied confidently.

 

~~~

 

Âme blinked in surprise when someone knocked on his door. Most of the Elves had turned in for the night, so who was knocking on his door at this late hour?

 

“Âme? It is Elrond…and Erestor,” Elrond called out just loudly enough for Âme to hear but quiet enough to not disturb the other Elves already asleep in the rooms close to them. “May we come inside?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Âme pushed back the covers and made his way over to the doorway. Opening the door, he stared at the two Elves. He was grateful that they had decided to visit with him, but why?

 

“We thought you might like a night cap,” Erestor explained while raising the wine. “Are you interested?”

 

Âme didn’t normally drink wine, having a dislike of everything that made him feel drugged. But if drinking wine meant he would have their company, he would drink some. “Please step inside.” He watched as Erestor started to light the candles and oil lamps. Elrond busied himself by stirring the fire to a new high before they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Erestor rested his back against the foot of the bed and Elrond chose to lean against the head. Âme climbed onto the bed between the covers.

 

Elrond poured some wine and Âme noticed that only a small amount went into the glass the half-Elf handed him. He smiled happily at having them close. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“So are we,” Elrond responded and raised his glass. “Let us toast to your new rooms.”

 

“And your new life,” Erestor added before sipping his wine.

 

Âme continued to smile and even sipped his wine. He didn’t have to worry about them wanting to sedate him so they could take advantage of him. He could trust them unconditionally.

 

~~~

 

“He is asleep,” Erestor whispered conspiratorially. “It did not take him long to fall asleep.” They had spent a little over an hour in Âme’s rooms and the young man’s eyes had quickly begun to close. They had continued talking until they had been completely sure that Âme was sound asleep. “We can leave now.”

 

Elrond and Erestor rose from the bed. The half-Elf reached for the covers and tucked them around Âme’s form. “May your dreams be sweet.”

 

“May the Valar guard your sleep,” Erestor added.

 

The two Elves then tiptoed over to the doorway and let themselves out before strolling down the corridor. If staying with Âme was what was needed for the young man to go to sleep, they would do so.

 

~~~

 

That he was alone again the next morning didn’t surprise Âme. He was simply grateful that the two Elves had stayed until he had fallen asleep. Though...wasn’t falling asleep on them awfully rude? He should probably apologize.

 

He left the bed and quickly washed up before slipping into the robes he had worn the day prior. His stomach growled, signaling he needed food, but he ignored it. He walked through the corridors, staying close to the walls until he managed to find Elrond and Erestor’s studies again. Shuffling his feet and letting his white hair fall in front of his face, he inched inside.

 

Erestor was seated behind his desk writing while Elrond dictated for him. He hated interrupting them, but he had to speak. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and peered at them through his hair. Elrond stopped talking and Erestor put down his quill, obviously surprised to see him standing there. Âme wished the floor would open and swallow him.

 

Elrond walked over to Âme and smiled encouragingly at the young man. “What are you sorry for?”

 

“I interrupted you just now and last night… I fell asleep on you. That was rude of me.” Âme didn’t feel comfortable enough to look Elrond in the eye and stared at the floor instead.

 

“Âme, we visited because we thought our presence might help you fall asleep. You did exactly what we wanted you to do, so do not feel guilty.” Elrond rested a hand on the young man’s shoulder. Âme stayed in place and didn’t step away, which encouraged Elrond further. “You can always visit with us, Âme. I was only dictating a letter...nothing that can not wait.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I don’t want you to think I’m lazy.” Âme still felt guilty in spite of Elrond’s reassurance. “Didn’t you say that you always needed scribes?” he asked Erestor.

 

“Can you read and write, Âme?” Erestor asked, suspecting that he already knew the answer.

 

“No, I can’t.” Âme let his head hang further. “I’m of no use to you.”

 

“Do not be so hard on yourself.” Elrond gently guided Âme over to a comfortable chair and sat down opposite him. “If you want to learn how to read and write, we will teach you. But there is no reason for you to work at the moment. You have so much to do!”

 

Âme looked up at Elrond’s last words. “I have nothing to do…”

 

“Oh, you are wrong, my dear friend. You need to adjust. You need to know yourself again and to build friendships here. You already made a good start befriending Glorfindel, Erestor, and me, but you need more friends.”

 

“Do you think they’ll want me as their friend?” Âme was painfully aware that his past set him apart from the Elves living there.

 

“Of course. They are interested in who you are, not in what you were, Âme.” Elrond hoped Âme understood what he was trying to tell him. “Go among them and learn about them.”

 

“I’m not sure I can do that on my own. I like spending time with you, Glorfindel, and Erestor, but…”

 

“I shall introduce you to our head minstrel, Lindir. He is easy to be around and can introduce you to our musicians. You have a gift, Âme. I saw that when you danced. You might want to reconnect with that part of yourself. You no longer need to dance for Baal or to please Baal’s customers. You should find out if you still want to dance and, if you do not, we will find suitable work for you.” Âme looked at him thoughtfully and Elrond nodded once. “Take the time to know yourself again. You really need to do so.”

 

“Elrond, Glorfindel, and I will help should you need our support,” Erestor added as he joined them. “You do not have to do this alone.”

 

Âme swallowed nervously. In his heart, he knew they were right. “You’ll introduce me to Lindir then?”

 

“Do not worry, you will like Lindir.”

 

Âme nodded. He hoped so.

 

~~~

 

“This is Lindir, my head minstrel,” Elrond said in introduction.

 

“Good afternoon,” Âme murmured in greeting since he was unable to come up with anything else. He peeked shyly at the minstrel. Lindir’s hair was almost as white as his, but even longer. Âme’s hair didn’t quite reach his buttocks where Lindir’s glided past his derriere. Bright green eyes looked at him with curiosity and the full red lips were pouted. “I hope I’m not intruding?” In the corner a number of musicians had gathered and were rehearsing their songs.

 

“You are not intruding at all,” Lindir reassured the timid human. “Zain already told me about you and I was hoping you would visit with me. Music and dance go well together, do they not?”

 

Âme managed a smile. “I don’t play any instruments though.”

 

“You do not need to. You can help us in other ways.” Lindir extended his hand. “Come with me, I shall introduce you to the others. Your friend Zain will join us later today.”

 

The dancer accepted Lindir’s hand and allowed the minstrel to guide him over to where the others where seated. He looked at Elrond from over his shoulder, still smiling.

 

Elrond nodded slowly, approving the situation. “I will collect you in two hours,” he announced. Âme no longer heard him though as Lindir introduced him to the other musicians.

 

~~~

 

“Show them!” Zain elbowed Âme in the side. “Show them!”

 

Âme grew flustered. “I don’t think that would be appropriate.” Lindir had expressed interest in his dancing and had requested a demonstration. Zain had started to cheer for Âme, urging him on, but Âme didn’t feel comfortable dancing so provocatively in front of the Elves. The Firstborn struck him as pure and innocent and he didn’t want to offend them. It was bad enough that Baal had ordered him to dance that night for Elrond. He felt that he had embarrassed himself greatly and the Elves were kind enough not to comment on his performance.

 

Lindir smiled and tipped his head. “And why do you think dancing is inappropriate?” He liked the timid young man with the extraordinary looks.

 

The young man let his hair fall in front of his face. “From what I’ve seen you don’t like my sort of dancing.”

 

Lindir raised an eyebrow. “Âme, I saw you dance for Elrond that night. I liked the way you moved and let me assure you that there is nothing inappropriate about it.”

 

“I don’t know if I should do this.” Âme stared at the floor and wished Elrond would return and take him back to his rooms. He hadn’t thought that Lindir would ask him to dance.

 

“Do not feel ashamed,” Lindir responded, correctly interpreting Âme’s expression. “There is no reason to feel like that. You have a talent and you should use it.”

 

Âme sighed deeply. “This goes against my better judgment,” he muttered and pushed himself to his feet.

 

Zain rested his back against the wall and clapped, supplying Âme with a rhythm. Âme sighed again, but realized that they would pester him until he gave in. So he started to move slowly. Some of the Elven minstrels eventually picked up their instruments and started to improvise on the rhythm Zain was setting.

 

“You should remove your cloak,” Lindir instructed. “This way we can not see what you are doing.”

 

Âme complied reluctantly, cursing the fact that he had chosen to dress in black satin pants and a white shirt. Had he chosen to dress in robes, his movements would have been more concealed. But as he rotated his hips, every move was clearly visible.

 

“How do you do that?” Lindir felt curious and stood as well. Standing next to Âme, he tried to mimic the young man’s moves.

 

Âme looked up and studied Lindir’s movements. “You’re doing it wrong.”

 

“Then show me more clearly,” Lindir demanded. From the corner of his eye he caught Erestor entering the room. The Chief Advisor leaned against the doorway and grinned as he took in the situation.

 

Âme didn’t want to remove his shirt, but it was the only way for him to show Lindir the mistake he was making. Releasing another deep sigh, he stripped off his shirt and demonstrated the moves again. Lindir followed his example and removed his shirt. Âme blushed and quickly looked away. For some reason, seeing a half-naked Elf made him nervous.

 

“Did I do it right this time?” Lindir asked.

 

Lindir’s question forced Âme to look at the white-haired minstrel. “Yes, you’re doing it right.”

 

“I want to learn too.” Erestor grinned at Âme’s visible shock. “Let me disrobe first.” He shrugged off his heavy formal robes and then joined them only wearing thin black leggings.

 

Âme cursed himself for giving into Lindir and Zain. What had he gotten himself into? Erestor came to a halt next to him and imitated the moves Lindir was doing. Âme couldn’t help, but admire the way the raven-haired Elf moved. Erestor was a natural.

 

“Music! Play some music!” Erestor exclaimed when the minstrels stopped playing. “We can only dance if we have a rhythm!” The minstrels resumed playing and Zain applauded, urging them on. Enjoying himself, Erestor took one of Lindir’s hands and then grabbed hold of Âme’s right one as well. “Teach us more,” he demanded. Âme had turned crimson and the blush looked becoming on the young dancer. /You will have no problems finding a mate when the time is right./ Erestor didn’t think that Elves and humans were made to be alone. They were at their best when they had a mate.

 

Âme gave in once more, knowing better than to fight them over this.

 

~~~

 

Elrond watched the dancers in awe. He had quickly identified Âme and Lindir by their white hair, but he was momentarily puzzled as to the identity of the third dancer. There was really only one Elf with such ebony hair in Imladris, but it couldn’t be Erestor swaying his hips over there!

 

Erestor swirled about and thrust his hip to the left. He hadn’t thought he would enjoy dancing so much, but Âme’s moves were seductive and elegant as well. A true challenge and one he intended to master. Feeling a gaze upon his form, Erestor raised his gaze and looked right at Elrond’s stunned face. “Elrond! Do you wish to try as well?” Lindir and Âme stopped dancing when they saw Elrond standing there, but Erestor didn’t notice it and continued on. “It is rather challenging!”

 

“You are doing a fine job though,” Elrond whispered and his eyes widened as he realized that he had said the words aloud. He wanted to cover his mouth with his hand, but stopped himself just in time. Erestor’s eyes glittered with mirth and his lips were curled in a seductive smile. The way he moved his hips was sinful and something stirred in Elrond’s soul...a need which he had thought dead. /Oh no, this can not be happening!/ But his body begged to differ and a part of him grew hard, showing the half-Elf his true desire.

 

Erestor was blissfully unaware of Elrond’s sudden revelation. He had grown tired though and stopped dancing. A fine layer of sweat had formed on his upper body and brow and his long, raven hair had managed to free itself from the confining braids. “You should try it yourself some day!”

 

“Some day,” Elrond mumbled, trying to keep his reply to a minimum since he didn’t trust his voice. Why had his body decided to wake up when he was surrounded by members of his household? He prayed that his arousal didn’t show and was thankful that he wore such loose-fitting formal robes.

 

“It is close to dinner time,” Lindir said after he had redressed. “We should stop for today and continue this tomorrow.” He had enjoyed dancing with Âme and Erestor and hoped the young man would teach them again tomorrow.

 

Âme quickly picked up his shirt and cloak and got dressed again. At first, when he had danced with Lindir and Erestor, he had felt nervous, but Erestor’s enthusiasm had set him at ease and he had forgotten all about his nervousness. But as the adrenaline rush wore off, he didn’t know how to react to any of them.

 

“You probably want to refresh yourself, Âme,” Elrond suggested after having composed himself. The sudden attraction he had experienced when Erestor had danced had stunned him. He had never thought of his long-time friend that way before! That he did so now made him thoughtful. Had he made a mistake in embracing Erestor as a friend only? Was it possible that they could be more than just friends?

 

~~~

 

Was Elrond really watching him during dinner? Erestor couldn’t be sure yet. He looked at Âme, who was telling him about the origin of his dance, before he quickly averted his gaze to see what Elrond was doing. Elrond was indeed staring at him.

 

Elrond quickly looked away, feeling caught. What was he doing staring at Erestor all the time? Erestor obviously had noticed, so he should stop ogling his friend, but for some reason he couldn’t. All of a sudden, Erestor looked very tempting and charming and Elrond was constantly trying to calm his treacherous body. This couldn’t be happening! Not to him! Not now!

 

What could possibly be vexing Elrond? Erestor considered the situation. He didn’t know of any complications where their trading or treaties were concerned. The only thing he could come up with was that Elrond was worried about Âme, but the young man was doing remarkably well. The timidity that had overcome the youth that afternoon had gone away.

 

Âme noticed Erestor was distracted and stopped talking. While Âme’s first reaction to Erestor's distraction had been that he had done something wrong, he quickly dismissed that thought when he noticed that Erestor was staring at Elrond, who was returning that look.

 

Glorfindel seated himself next to Âme and noticed the staring as well before smiling at their preoccupation. It was something he might bring up later once they were in the privacy of Elrond’s rooms...or…maybe not. It might be interesting to see the two dark-haired Elves try to figure things out. Glorfindel of course already knew what it was all about. He had always hoped Elrond would look at Erestor with different eyes one day.

 

~~~

 

After dinner, Âme joined Lindir at the Elf's request. Apparently a fair number of the Elves wished to learn how to dance and Âme didn’t have the heart to disappoint them. While he was with Lindir, Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel retreated to Elrond’s private rooms to enjoy a glass of wine.

 

Elrond was cautious and seated himself as far away as possible from Erestor. He didn’t want to be caught staring again. Glorfindel poured some wine and offered him a glass which he readily accepted. Hopefully the wine would have a calming effect on him.

 

“I heard you were busy today,” Glorfindel pointedly addressed Erestor as he seated himself close to the Advisor. Sipping his wine, he eyed Elrond’s reaction closely. The half-Elf seemed to be on edge and clearly ill at ease.

 

Glorfindel’s remark surprised Erestor, who didn’t know how to interpret the comment. “In what way?” He had discarded Elrond’s stares in an effort to ignore his friend’s puzzling behavior. Instead, he focused his attention on the Captain.

 

“You learned how to dance!” Glorfindel grinned smugly. “Care to give a demonstration of your new talents?”

 

“Oh, no.” Erestor shook his head decisively. “But Lindir wants to convince Âme to give dance lessons. Maybe you can join one?” Erestor smiled sweetly. “I do not believe I ever saw you dance, Glorfindel.”

 

“I have no sense of rhythm, Erestor. Trust me you do not want to see me dance.” Glorfindel was trying to think of a way to address Elrond’s staring without causing any major embarrassment to his friend. In the end, he ploughed through, saying, Turning toward Elrond, he said, “Did you see Erestor dance, Elrond? Did he entice you? Is that the reason why you can not stop staring at him now?” Glorfindel knew he was being direct, maybe too direct, but he wasn’t a diplomat. He was merely a warrior.

 

Elrond stared at Glorfindel in mortification. Had Glorfindel really exposed him just now? Erestor knew he had to come to Elrond’s rescue or his friend might not be able to look him in the eye again. “At least Elrond has taste, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel inclined his head. /Touché,/ he thought. It pleased him that Erestor had come to Elrond’s aid. “You must have had quite an impact on our dear friend.”

 

“I do not swing my hips for just anyone, Glorfindel.” Erestor smiled and winked at Elrond.

 

Elrond released the breath he had involuntarily been holding. /Thank you,/ he thought, but he was careful not to touch Erestor’s mind. His friend might notice other emotions besides gratitude as well. “I am honored that you would swing them for me.” Since the awkward moment had passed, Elrond felt a bit more comfortable and participated in their verbal banter.

 

TBC

 

Part 5

 

Glorfindel left early that evening and hoped that his departure didn’t attract any suspicion. After Elrond had relaxed, the half-Elf had bantered with them. But Glorfindel couldn’t shake the feeling that his friend was still on guard.

 

“May the Valar guard your sleep tonight,” he said in parting for the night. “We will see each other again at breakfast.” With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Elrond and Erestor alone.

 

Once Glorfindel had left, Elrond started to feel fidgety again. Being alone with Erestor was something he had tried to avoid all evening. “Âme is doing better, do you not agree?” Maybe steering their conversation to a safe subject would save him.

 

Erestor tipped his head. “He is adjusting, but I doubt he has fully realized how much his life has changed.” He took pity on his friend and allowed the distraction. “The real problems will start when he takes a lover for the first time. We can not forget that he was forced to have intercourse in a drugged state.”

 

“I talked to him about that,” Elrond replied, relieved that Erestor was allowing him a way out. “He said that some slaves had been much worse off and that he had been the lucky one. But you are right, Erestor. We will face problems when he finds he is attracted to someone.”

 

“But that probably will not happen for quite a while.” Erestor rose from his chair. He judged it best to leave, because if he stayed, he might bring up Elrond’s obvious attraction to him. “I will retire now. Today’s events tired me.”

 

Elrond didn’t want Erestor to leave yet, but he also knew it was for the best. He might end up staring at his friend otherwise. He rose from the chair and escorted Erestor toward the doorway. Erestor glanced at him thoughtfully, which cut into his heart, so he stammered, “I liked seeing you dance. Glorfindel was right about that.”

 

Erestor figured it was a start and smiled warmly at Elrond. “I did not think I would enjoy it that much.”

 

Elrond shuffled his feet nervously. “I never saw you like that before. So…free and uninhibited.”

 

Erestor’s breath caught. Elrond was doing his best to open up to him, which hadn’t happened for quite a while. After Celebrían had sailed, the half-Elf had locked away his heart. Erestor had always thought Elrond had thrown away the key, but maybe he could unlock the Elf-Lord’s heart if he was careful and went slow. “I do not often have a chance to feel like that. We are always busy and there is little time to relax.” He was offering Elrond an opening and was curious if the half-Elf would take it.

 

“Maybe you would enjoy a game of chess then in the evening? Perhaps after having had dinner with me?” Elrond thought himself mad to suggest something that private, for normally they would include Glorfindel during such activities.

 

“I like that idea,” Erestor answered and nodded. “Why do we not do so tomorrow evening?”

 

Elrond smiled uncertainly. “I will arrange for it.”

 

“Good…” Erestor pushed down the door handle, smiling contentedly. Just before leaving Elrond’s rooms, he turned and said, “I will check on Âme tonight to make sure he falls asleep easily.” Elrond had a dazed look on his face and Erestor’s smile deepened. “I wish you sweet dreams, my friend.”

 

Elrond swallowed hard and managed to stutter, “May the Valar…guard your dreams…as well.”

 

Still smiling, Erestor exited the room and hummed contentedly as he made his way to Âme’s rooms.

 

~~~

 

Âme had enjoyed spending time with the minstrels and they had even convinced him to dance again. To his surprise, he had realized that he loved being able to dance again, especially once the Elves had joined in and tried to dance as well. He had done his best not to laugh at their awkward efforts. Now he was on his way back to his rooms in Lindir’s company.

 

“Thank you for teaching us that roll,” Lindir commented. Âme was a good teacher and knew how to correct them without making them feel like they were lacking. “I suppose they will want another lesson tomorrow.”

 

“I am not a teacher,” Âme responded, feeling overwhelmed. “Why do they want to learn how to dance like that anyway?”

 

“Two reasons mostly,” Lindir replied. “It is something new and exciting and they like spending time with you.”

 

Lindir's reply flattered Âme as they reached his rooms. “But the 'why' escapes me. Why they like to spend time with me, I mean.”

 

Lindir caressed a strand of Âme’s hair with his hand, noting that the hair was even lighter than his. “Do not think so little of yourself, Âme. It does not become you.”

 

“I hate my eyes,” Âme suddenly blurted out. He hadn’t wanted to admit that, but it just needed a way out. “And I know I am not as pure as you. You are all so perfect and I…”

 

“We are not perfect, even though we might seem like that to you.” Lindir slipped a finger beneath Âme’s chin and lifted the young man’s head. “Your eyes make you quite unique. Take pride in that. You are handsome, you know.” Lindir giggled when Âme grew more nervous. “I am sure you will find someone who will tell you so frequently. It is a pity that there are so few humans in Imladris.” To his surprise, Âme turned his head away.

 

“I don’t want for someone to like me that way and I doubt anyone ever will.” Âme stared at the floor and his hand reached for the door handle.

 

Lindir drew in a deep breath. He knew what had happened to Âme when he had been Baal’s slave. Most of the Imladris Elves did, but that didn’t lessen Âme’s worth in their eyes. It was a different matter for Âme himself though. “When the time comes you will find love and know that you are deserving of it. Do not think otherwise.” He brushed the hair away from Âme’s brow and then leaned in closer.

 

Âme’s breath caught when Lindir’s lips brushed his forehead in a chaste kiss. He had never believed an Elf would do something like that...not where he was concerned. He pulled away, feeling confused.

 

The minstrel smiled and patted Âme’s hair. “I am almost three thousand years old, Âme. Trust me when I say that I see your inner beauty. Do not question your worth.”

 

The dancer swallowed hard at learning Lindir’s age. “Are you really that old?”

 

Lindir chuckled. “Yes, I am. Does that convince you that I am wise? Do you believe me now?”

 

Âme nodded slowly. “I’ll try, though it’s hard.”

 

The Elf wrapped his arms around the young man and hugged him loosely. “Try your best, Âme. You are worth it.” After that, he released Âme and returned to the other minstrels.

 

Âme stood there stunned for another minute before entering his rooms. He closed the door behind him and rested his back against it since his breathing was a little sped up. The exchange just then had been rather intense, causing Âme to think.

 

He changed into a comfortable nightshirt and then sat cross-legged on the fur in front of the fireplace. It hadn’t registered with him until that moment that someone kept the fire going when he wasn’t there as well as tidied up. He rested his elbows on his knees and supported his chin while gazing into the flames. He wondered how the Elves perceived him and his looks. To Baal, he had been something unique and to be used to make more profit. Âme’s looks had served the slave trader well.

 

But would they serve him now as well? He hated the way he looked, but realized that he couldn’t change much. He couldn’t change the color of his hair, the pallor of his skin, or his irises. He had been born this way.

 

Lindir’s words had given him much to think about. The mere fact that the minstrel thought that he would one day encounter someone who would like him in a special way confused him. He had never had a lover. Zain had been the only friend that he had ever had and the older man had been like a father figure to him. What would it be like to have a lover?

 

“Âme? Are you in there?”

 

Erestor’s voice interrupted his musings, but he didn’t look away from the fire. “Yes, I’m in. You can come inside.” He had figured out by then why someone always checked on him during the evening. They were making sure he slept peacefully and he loved them for being so considerate. That night, it was apparently Erestor who would sit with him until he was asleep.

 

The Advisor entered the room and approached the fireplace. “You look melancholy,” he commented as he opted to sit cross-legged on the floor as well instead of sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs.

 

“I was thinking. Lindir said something that confuses me.” Âme had no reason to lie to the dark-haired Elf. Feeling Erestor’s curious eyes upon him, he added, “He said that I would find someone who loved me one day. I don’t believe that.”

 

“And why is that?” Erestor arranged his robes around him as he watched the youth pensively. He hadn’t thought that they would breach this particular subject so quickly. “Because of your past perhaps?”

 

Âme nodded once and then looked Erestor in the eye. “I’m not stupid. I know that no one will want me after what happened to me.”

 

The Advisor shook his head firmly. “What happened to you was not your fault. Baal forced you...do not forget that.”

 

“But once he finds out…” Âme shivered.

 

“You like males then?” Erestor stored that information away.

 

“I never looked at girls and all my experiences were with men.”

 

“Be careful now, Âme. Your past experiences do not resemble a normal relationship between two males. They took advantage of you. A loving relationship is quite different from that.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever find out the difference,” Âme murmured sadly. “Even if someone would want me, I could not let him soil himself by being with me.”

 

“Hopefully you will change your views in time.” Erestor smiled in understanding at Âme. “Now tell me about your day. Did Lindir invite you to return again tomorrow?” Erestor didn’t want to push Âme too far too quickly on that topic, so he changed their subject.

 

“Yes, he did. He explained to me why they want me to teach them, but…” The dancer still had a hard time accepting the things Lindir had told him and distracted himself by saying, “You’re talented, Erestor. You’d make an excellent dancer.”

 

Erestor smiled. “I have little time to indulge in things like that. There are always letters to write, negotiations to lead, treaties to be signed…”

 

“Excuses,” Âme whispered. “You like to dance. I saw it.”

 

“You are right of course,” Erestor admitted. “Would it please you if I joined your class tomorrow?”

 

“I’m not giving classes! I’m not a teacher!”

 

“My dear Âme, you have just been promoted, do you not realize that? And make no mistake...Lindir can be quite persistent if he wants to. If he wants you to give classes, you will end up giving them.”

 

Âme wanted to be annoyed, but couldn’t pull it off. He felt pleased instead. “I didn’t think fitting in would be this easy.”

 

/It is easy because we are making every effort to make you feel welcome and at home,/ Erestor thought and it was good that way. After everything the young man had been through, he needed a home and friends.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel happened upon Erestor in the kitchen long after midnight. The raven-haired Elf sat at the kitchen table nursing some hot milk. “Can you not sleep?” he asked as he uncovered the leftover apple pie, which he moved across the table toward Erestor.

 

Erestor smiled gratefully at Glorfindel and ate some of the apple pie with his fingers. “Do you want some too? I am in a mellow mood and willing to share.”

 

“I will take advantage of that then.” Glorfindel cut away a small piece of the apple pie and indulged himself. “Is Âme asleep?”

 

“I stayed with him until he was fast asleep. He is starting to question himself. Everything is catching up with him and he believes himself unworthy of any attention he is getting. Lindir offering him his friendship confuses him.”

 

“It is a good thing that he has friends to guide him through it.” Glorfindel gave a blinding smile when the Advisor pushed his hot milk toward him and he sipped contentedly. “Are you going to tell me the real reason why you can not sleep?” 

 

Erestor shot Glorfindel a long, hard look and realized that the blond Elf probably already knew what was troubling him. Glorfindel’s remark in Elrond’s rooms earlier that evening had been head-on. “You know that this is about Elrond, do you not?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I figured that out. However, I do not understand why this is a problem.”

 

“It is a problem because…Elrond has not thought of taking a lover since Celebrían sailed West. I never thought I stood a chance.”

 

“Until now?” Glorfindel risked his fingers and stole another crumb of apple pie. Erestor didn’t swat his fingers...he *was* in a mellow mood indeed. “He was staring at you all evening. Seeing you dance might have opened his eyes, my friend.”

 

Erestor sipped his hot milk and shrugged. “We both know how much he loved Celebrían. Do you really think that there is room left in his heart to love again?”

 

“You will not know for sure until you have tried.” Glorfindel cupped Erestor’s cheek in the palm of his hand and brushed the soft skin. “You waited a long time for him to notice you. You do not have that much to lose. Even if you try and it does not work out, you will not lose his friendship. Elrond is not like that. You can always count him.”

 

The dark-haired Elf considered everything Glorfindel had said. “I am afraid to try. Does that make me a coward?”

 

Glorfindel caressed Erestor’s face and shook his head. “You rely on your mind, Erestor. You reason, calculate, deduce, and predict. The thing that scares you is that you do not know the outcome of this situation. Elrond on the other hand is just plain scared that he desires you. He thought that he had lost the ability to do so.”

 

“You know me well,” Erestor murmured while smiling weakly. “And I believe you are right about Elrond too. I have loved him for a while now.”

 

“I know that. I am not blind…although I must admit that you hid your feelings well.”

 

Erestor gracefully accepted the compliment. “I managed to fool Elrond, did I not?”

 

Elrond sighed from the shadows. Yes, Erestor had fooled him indeed. He had never thought that his Advisor had feelings for him. He had decided to head for the kitchen in search of tea and something had told him to keep hidden when he had heard Glorfindel and Erestor talking. Now he was grateful that he had listened to that inner voice for he might never have learned about Erestor’s feelings for him.

 

A wave of exultation went through him that one thing he didn’t have to worry about was that Erestor might reject him. Now he faced the problem of properly courting Erestor. How was he going to accomplish that? It had been centuries since he had even considered courting an Elf!

 

Elrond turned away and returned to his rooms. He had a lot to think about.

 

~~~

 

Erestor worked quietly during the morning. Elrond seemed pre-occupied and he didn’t want to disturb the half-Elf. He wondered if Elrond remembered that they were supposed to have dinner together and then play a game of chess. The half-Elf hadn’t mentioned it again.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice when Elrond walked up to his desk and pulled up a chair until the Elf-Lord was sitting opposite him. “Erestor?”

 

Hearing Elrond’s voice all of sudden, Erestor stilled his writing. He didn’t want to make any mistakes, so he placed his quill down. “Yes?” While he was startled to find Elrond so close all of sudden, he managed to conceal his surprise.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much it means to me that you always supported me? When Celebrían was attacked, you helped me take care of her. And then later, after she had sailed, you continued to support me. I do not know if I would have managed without you.”

 

Was it just his imagination or were Elrond’s eyes swimming? Erestor reached out and placed a hand on the half-Elf’s arm. “That is what friends are for, Elrond. They support each other and are there for the other.”

 

Elrond placed his hand on top of Erestor’s in turn and enjoyed the contact. “I might have taken you for granted, Erestor.”

 

“No, do not worry about that. I know you care about me.” Erestor wrapped his fingers around Elrond’s. “And I care about you,” he added boldly.

 

Elrond actually blushed. “It has been a while since I did this.”

 

“You are doing everything right, so do not worry.” Erestor squeezed Elrond’s hand.

 

“I *have* taken you for granted,” Elrond whispered, but that would change.

 

~~~

 

That afternoon, Âme agreed to teach those who wanted to learn more dance moves. His class consisted of ten Elves, Lindir and Erestor among them. Their presence set him at ease and the longer he danced, the more joy he found in teaching them. Before he knew it, their time was up and everyone had to return to their duties, including Erestor.

 

Âme regretted seeing Erestor leave, but he also knew that he had to make more friends and this was the perfect opportunity. Ever since he had talked with Lindir, he had accepted the fact that these Elves wanted to get to know him and he was going to do his best to make as many new friends as possible.

 

~~~

 

Elrond studied his appearance in the mirror and, once he was pleased with the way he looked, he started to pace the living area. Erestor was about to arrive at any moment and Elrond was growing nervous. This was ridiculous! Erestor was his oldest friend and he knew the other Elf well. There was no reason to be nervous, especially since he knew that Erestor liked him!

 

He still didn’t understand why he had never thought of Erestor romantically. He thanked Âme for reminding him that Erestor was more than *just* a friend and Advisor. Erestor was a handsome Elf as well.

 

“Elrond? I hope you do not mind that I let myself in. I knocked, but you did not answer.” Erestor smiled at the distant and confused look in Elrond’s gray eyes. He hadn’t thought that the half-Elf would be so nervous about their ‘date’. Apparently he had been wrong.

 

“Oh, I must have been lost in thought. Of course I do not mind. Please sit down.” Elrond privately berated himself for being so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Erestor knock. “I hope the dishes are to your liking.”

 

“Elrond, if we are going to make this work, you can not be afraid to speak of your feelings. There is no need to…hide…behind formality.” Erestor seated himself opposite Elrond and eyed the other Elf closely. Elrond seemed ready to panic and bolt from the room. “You like me and I like you. Is that knowledge not enough to put your worries to rest?”

 

“I can not help myself.” Elrond replied.

 

“Try to relax,” Erestor advised. “It will become easier once you calm down.” He leaned in closer and added wickedly, “If you calm down I might even dance for you.” Elrond laughed and relaxed, just as Erestor had hoped it would. “Âme is an excellent teacher.”

 

“We have been locked up in our duties lately. We should make the time to relax as well.” Elrond put some food onto his plate and started to nibble on it to distract himself. It was easy for Erestor to say that they should discuss their feelings, but he wasn’t ready to do that yet.

 

Erestor didn’t pressure Elrond and merely enjoyed having dinner. He kept their conversation going and, whenever Elrond grew nervous, poured wine into their glasses. Once they were done eating, they picked up their glasses and moved to the fireplace, where they sat down on some comfortable chairs. Elrond uncovered the chess board and they situated their pieces before the half-Elf made the first move and smiled contentedly.

 

“You really liked seeing me dance, did you not?” Erestor remarked to start their conversation again. He moved his piece and tried to anticipate Elrond’s reaction.

 

Since Elrond was distracted by the game, he answered more easily. “I did not think of you as an Elf I could desire until I saw you dance. I merely thought of you as my friend and Advisor.”

 

Erestor chuckled. “I should have swung my hips earlier then.”

 

Elrond blushed and looked up from the board. “I do not really know how to handle this, Erestor. This attraction has taken me by surprise.”

 

“You do not have to ‘handle’ it, Elrond. Just allow for it to happen.”

 

Erestor’s words put Elrond at ease and he smiled gratefully. He would try to do just that.

 

~~~

 

“I enjoyed spending time with you,” Elrond said as he escorted Erestor to the door. He suddenly remembered Âme. “We forgot…”

 

Erestor quickly shook his head. “Glorfindel looked after him. Âme is fine.”

 

Relieved, Elrond calmed down again. “Thank you for thinking of that for me.”

 

“That is what I am there for.” Erestor took the first step again and wrapped his arms around Elrond, who froze upon contact. “Please accept this,” he whispered and hugged Elrond close. Elrond’s reaction showed that it was still too early for a kiss, so he settled for hugging the half-Elf instead.

 

Feeling Erestor’s arms around him was a strange experience for Elrond, but once he became used to being held, he savored it. “I will see you in the morning. We still need to finish that letter which we started this afternoon.”

 

“I will be there,” Erestor replied and smiled at Elrond. He regretted letting go, but he had to take things slow. Elrond freezing upon contact had showed him that. “Sleep tight, Elrond.” He stepped into the corridor and made for his rooms, which were located at the end of the corridor.

 

Elrond watched him for another few seconds before closing the door again, sighing happily and congratulating himself that everything had gone well.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Glorfindel received the puzzling news that a group of the Rohirrim was approaching the borders. He decided to check on it, mounted Asfaloth, and guided a division of guards toward the border.

 

~~~

 

Eómer steered his stallion to the left. Although the lands were at peace and there was no real reason to ride out in his leather armor, he had chosen to do so nonetheless. The long hair that was attached to his helmet flowed behind him as he reached forward in concern. “It won’t be long now,” he told Haleth.

 

The young man looked up with tired eyes. Buried deeply in his warm cloak, he managed a weak nod. “I can manage.”

 

But Eómer wasn’t fooled. Haleth looked drained and he knew the young man was in pain. “We should rest.”

 

But Haleth shook his head and his shoulder length blond hair moved about his face. “I’m not that tired.” It was a lie though. He was hurting and wanted nothing more than to rest.

 

Eómer had offered to build a litter so Haleth would be more comfortable, but the young man had refused. /He’s still so young, only sixteen years old, but at the same time, he shows such courage and strength./ He was proud of his adopted son. “You can rest once we are in Imladris. Elrond will look after your wound and you’ll finally heal.”

 

Haleth nodded weakly. He didn’t share Eómer’s optimism, but didn’t want to show it.

 

TBC

 

Part 6

 

Glorfindel and his patrol reached the party from Rohan in the afternoon. The blond Captain raised his hand in greeting and reined in Asfaloth to a halt. “Hail, Eómer King.” He had been introduced to the young king during Arwen’s wedding and they had become friends. “You are always welcome in Imladris. Please allow me to escort you to the Last Homely House.” He would dispatch a messenger in a bit once he knew why Eómer had come to Imladris.

 

“Greetings, Lord Glorfindel. I hope I’m not causing you any problems by visiting you unannounced.” Eómer quickly steadied Haleth when the young man swayed in the saddle.

 

Glorfindel quickly caught on. “You have a wounded man among you. Elrond will tend to him.”

 

“Thank you. Haleth is the reason why I’m seeking out Lord Elrond. He’s a renowned healer and I was hoping he could help my son.”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “Your son?” He hoped Eómer wouldn’t find being questioned offensive.

 

“I adopted him after the war was over. He’s Háma’s son and Háma was one of my uncle’s trusted Captains.” Eómer acted quickly when Haleth threatened to lose his hold and exchanged his stallion for Haleth’s mare as he slid into place behind his charge.

 

“Then we ought to hurry.” Glorfindel gestured for one of the guards to approach and sent him ahead to Imladris to inform Elrond of the approaching party and Haleth’s needs. Once the messenger had left, Glorfindel steered Asfaloth closer to Haleth’s mare. “I wish we could travel at a higher pace, but it seems to me that your son’s injuries will worsen if we ride hard.”

 

“Your assessment is correct,” Eómer replied. “This wound has been plaguing him for a year now. At first, I thought our healers could heal him, but the wound refuses to close.”

 

“A year?” The battle at Helm’s Deep had taken place a year ago. Glorfindel eyed the boy closely. Haleth seemed a child to him, but he knew humans aged differently.

 

“He helped defend the Keep. Unfortunately he was injured. An Uruk-hai had cut into his shoulder and had left him to die.” Haleth had been found when they had been collecting their dead. “How long will it take us to reach Lord Elrond?”

 

“Two hours at the least, if we continue this pace.” Glorfindel cast a glance at Haleth and found that the boy’s eyes had closed. “Did he faint?”

 

“I’m afraid so.” Eómer gritted his teeth. “He should never have needed to fight at Helm’s Deep. He’s too young.”

 

“Helm’s Deep was a massacre,” Glorfindel readily agreed, feeling for Eómer because of the losses the young King had suffered. His gaze shifted from Haleth to Eómer as he studied the man.

 

Eómer was still young enough to be considered too immature to rule, but Estel had been adamant and had installed his friend as King of Rohan. There had been demands to install Faramir and Eówyn instead, since the two had married and had more chance of producing offspring. Glorfindel had also heard rumors that Eómer would have welcomed such a decision since the young King felt he lacked the necessary experience to rule. Estel had quickly dismissed Eómer’s worries, stating that he lacked experience as well and that they would both learn together. After that, Eómer had had no way out and had accepted the rule of Rohan.

 

It was true that Eómer was a young and inexperienced King, but the news that had reached Imladris from Rohan had proven that Eómer was a good King and that his people loved him. His dedication towards his adopted son impressed Glorfindel and he hoped Elrond would be able help the boy.

 

Haleth regained consciousness during their journey to the Last Homely House, but didn’t open his eyes. That would only alert Eómer, who would want to halt so he could rest. Haleth hated being such a burden to the man he loved more than anyone else on Middle-Earth. Eómer had saved him.

 

Aragorn had impressed him during the battle for Helm’s Deep, but the hero had moved on, whereas Eómer had stayed and had made him part of his family. That was enough for Haleth to worship the ground Eómer walked on.

 

Eómer had given him a reason to go on with his life. When he had lain wounded in the Houses of Healing, he had been ready to give up. He had lost his mother at a young age and then he had lost his father as well. What other reason had he had to continue living? He had been wounded, miserable, and in a lot of pain. He had wanted to die, but then Eómer had visited with him. Háma, Gamling, and Eómer had been brothers in arms and the new King had wanted to check on him. Once Eómer had realized that Haleth had no one left, he had taken the boy under his wing.

 

The wound, which had been inflicted upon him by the Uruk’s poisoned blade, refused to heal and he was in constant pain. He would never get used to it, but he had learned to live with it. Eómer’s love and dedication made it possible for the young man to continue on.

 

“He is awake,” Glorfindel whispered, alerting Eómer to the changed situation.

 

/You shouldn’t have told him,/ Haleth thought, feeling tired.

 

“Haleth? Do you want to rest? Or do you want to drink some water? It’s been a while since you drank last.” Eómer couldn’t help being concerned. Haleth was young, but also brave to endure such pain all the time.

 

“I’m fine,” Haleth whispered again. He had lost track of the times he’d had to assure Eómer that he was coping. Although moving would increase the pain in his shoulder, he pressed tighter against Eómer, enjoying the warmth and feeling of Eómer’s arms around him.

 

Glorfindel averted his gaze when Eómer started to whisper soothingly, giving them some privacy. Children were precious to the Firstborn. They were the greatest gift the Valar could bestow on them and to care for one was an honor and a duty which each Elf took very seriously. That Eómer had taken on that duty impressed Glorfindel as did the tender way with which the warrior cared for the injured boy. He could only hope that Elrond knew of a cure for the Uruk’s poison.

 

~~~

 

Âme was in Elrond’s study when the messenger reached the Elf-Lord. Erestor was behind his desk in the adjourning room writing letters while Elrond had been pacing and every so often peeking at his Advisor. Âme had smiled, having figured out what had happened between the two dark-haired Elves.

 

Upon receiving the grave news, Elrond took charge and sent Erestor to the healers to inform them to prepare a room for Haleth. Once the Advisor had gone, Elrond turned to Âme. “Follow me. I might need you.”

 

How Elrond could need him escaped Âme, but he followed the Elf-Lord anyway. Once they entered the courtyard, he was reminded of how the Haradhrim had camped there only weeks ago. He had still been a slave then...a prisoner. He gathered his robes closer around him and felt grateful that he had chosen to wear heavy, deep grey velvet robes. For some reason most of his clothes in the closet were either white, grey, or blue. Maybe Elrond thought those colors suited him best? He wasn’t questioning the decision since he had never had so many clothes to choose from. 

 

“We will take Haleth to the healing wing,” Elrond told Âme. “I have to examine him and I want you to assist me.”

 

“But I have no experience in caring for the wounded,” Âme pointed out to the healer.

 

“You will have some before the day ends.” Elrond searched the horizon, but didn’t see them yet. “If I remember correctly Haleth is about your age. That boy fought in the battle of Helm’s Deep and was wounded.” Estel had pointed the boy out to him when he had stayed at Minas Tirith. Haleth had been in Eómer’s company back then and had looked exhausted. He hadn’t paid the boy much attention though since his daughter was about to be married to Estel.

 

“He fought at Helm’s Deep?” Âme had never heard of such a place even though he had traveled about a lot.

 

Elrond cast a look at his protégé. “Remind me when this is over that Erestor needs to set you up with lessons. You need an understanding of basic history and to learn how to read and write.”

 

Âme looked at Elrond, puzzled. “Do I really need such skills?”

 

“Of course you do! Every Elfling learns them.”

 

“I’m no Elfling,” Âme said, smiling awkwardly.

 

“No, you are not, but you will be treated the same way our children are and that means you will receive lessons.” Elrond turned as he heard something. At the horizon the party from Rohan had appeared. “Now pay attention. You are going to learn how to treat someone who is injured.”

 

Âme’s smile brightened. Elrond saw so much more in him than Baal ever had and he felt grateful for encountering the Elf-Lord and gaining his friendship. Truth be told, he was beginning to look upon Elrond as a father.

 

~~~

 

“Are you awake?” Eómer asked his charge when they entered the courtyard. “We have arrived, Haleth. We reached Lord Elrond.” Eómer felt flattered when he realized that Elrond was already waiting for them. He’d had little dealings in the past with Elves save for Legolas and, though they had been off to a bad start, they had become friends in the end. The Elves impressed Eómer, who saw them as something more…something better than man, but he had never voiced that aloud, believing it would cause bad blood.

 

“I’m awake,” Haleth replied softly. He forced his eyes open and took in his surroundings. “Looks nice,” he whispered in a drained voice. “Do you think they also have a bed for me?”

 

“Of course we do!” Elrond had overheard Haleth’s comment and felt the moment had come to become involved. “We have already prepared a room in the healing wing for you.” Elrond made eye contact with his newest patient and smiled at the boy. “I am Elrond and I will take care of you.”

 

Haleth leaned heavily against Eómer. His head lolled from right to left in an attempt to nod. He wanted to speak, but his strength had finally deserted him as his eyes closed in surrender as he fainted.

 

“Hand him to me,” Elrond requested as he raised his arms to collect Haleth in them. The look Eómer gave him showed that the young King didn’t want to part from his charge, but Eómer couldn’t dismount and hold Haleth at the same time. He wrapped his arms tightly around Haleth and lowered him into Elrond’s waiting ones. Elrond moved, which enabled Eómer to see the white-haired boy standing behind the half-Elf who he instantly recognized.

 

Âme recognized Eómer as well and flinched. He tried to hide behind Elrond, but the half-Elf was moving to take Haleth to the healing wing. He considered running back to his rooms, but then Elrond suddenly addressed him. “Âme, put your cloak over Haleth’s form. I do not want him to grow cold without Eómer’s body warmth.” Elrond turned toward the young man and frowned at the startled look in the pale eyes. “Now Âme,” he said, hoping to jolt the boy from whatever shock he was in.

 

The dancer reacted eventually and removed his cloak. He tucked it around Haleth’s sleeping form and considered fleeing once more, but then Elrond ordered, “Follow me, Âme and stay close. I might need your help. Glorfindel, will you show Eómer to the guest rooms?”

 

“Forgive me my Lord Elrond, but I intend to stay close to Haleth.” Eómer removed his helmet and his wild blond mane tumbled past his shoulders. “I don’t wish to be parted from him at this point. He doesn’t know this place and, when he wakes up, he might panic.”

 

Elrond nodded. “Come quickly then. I want him out of the cold and in the warmth.” He started toward the doorway. “Âme, open that door for me.”

 

Âme did his best not to look at Eómer, but felt the older man’s eyes upon him, making him feel uncomfortable. He should have known that his past would catch up with him, so he had better face reality.

 

Eómer followed Elrond and kept a close eye on the sleeping Haleth. At the same time though, he wondered what the white-haired slave boy was doing in Imladris.

 

~~~

 

Elrond placed Haleth onto the bed before focusing on Âme. “Tell the healers to send in warm water.” He wanted to examine the wound before he decided on a course of action. “Return to me then,” he added in afterthought since Âme looked nervous though the reason for that edginess escaped him.

 

Eómer took up position at the head of the bed and brushed Haleth’s hair away from the boy’s face. “He has been in constant pain for a year now. Our healers can’t help him and I didn’t know what to do except to come here and ask for your help.”

 

“You left Rohan, Eómer. Your land is without her King,” Elrond remarked as he unbuttoned Haleth’s shirt to expose the injury.

 

“Faramir and Eówyn are perfectly capable of looking after the land. I had to come here.” Eómer pulled up the chair from out of the corner and sat down before resuming his tender stroking of Haleth’s hair. “He’s much too young to be burdened by such a grave injury.”

 

Elrond’s features contorted when he realized how deep the Uruk’s poison had spread. It’d had a year to find a way into the young man’s body. “There is no instant cure for this,” he told Eómer.

 

“But can he be healed? I want the pain gone.” Eómer looked beseechingly at the healer.

 

Elrond smiled reassuringly. “It will take time, but he will heal. He is still young and strong and that will help him recover.”

 

Âme entered the room with the hot water Elrond had requested and placed the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed. If Elrond hadn’t explicitly told him to return he would have left. Avoiding eye contact with Eómer, he remained standing close to Glorfindel.

 

“We need to remove the shirt.” Elrond slowly pulled Haleth into a sitting position while Eómer quickly sat down on the bed so Haleth could rest against him. The two of them removed the shirt and then lowered the boy back onto the bed. “I need to clean the wound first. Glorfindel, you know which healing herbs I require to draw the poison from the body. Fetch them.” Elrond immersed a wash cloth in the water and removed the grime from Haleth’s chest area. “You should have sent for me, Eómer King. I would have traveled to Rohan to look after him.”

 

Eómer bowed his head, feeling like he had failed Haleth. “The thought had entered my mind, but I didn’t want to impose.”

 

“You did what you thought was right,” Elrond offered. “Âme, I need some warm blankets once I am done. Ask the healers to give you some.” Âme was glad to be able to leave and hurried out of the room.

 

“That boy… I know him,” Eómer said, wondering if Elrond knew the truth about the slave.

 

Elrond looked up from cleaning the wound. “Did Baal’s Haradhrim party visit Rohan as well?”

 

Eómer nodded. “You know then who he is.” Elrond nodded and Eómer continued. “He danced for us that night and I must say he moves well.”

 

The half-Elf sat down on the side of the bed and waited for Glorfindel to bring him the herbs he needed. “Did Baal offer Âme to you as well?”

 

The Man nodded again. “He did. That poor boy was so drugged that he couldn’t stand unaided. I refused, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Elrond agreed thoughtfully. “We chased Baal and his jailors off. Âme and the other slaves opted to stay in Imladris. I have taken the boy under my wing.” Glorfindel returned and handed him the herbs. “Haleth needs more than this.” He squeezed the juices from the plants and smeared the substance across the injured area before placing his right hand on Haleth’s chest and closed his eyes. Focusing his energy, he forced a minute fraction of it into the young man’s body. Haleth yelped and Eómer immediately stroked the boy’s brow in an attempt to soothe him. “Now we must be patient.” Elrond opened his eyes again and sought out Âme, who stood near the doorway. “Come over here.”

 

This time, Âme kept a close eye on Eómer as he approached the bed. He wasn’t sure the King would allow him close to Haleth and prepared to either flee the room or be backhanded.

 

“Cover him with the blankets,” Elrond instructed when Âme stood frozen at the side of the bed. “We want him to keep warm.” He noticed the way Âme stared at Eómer and a glance at the Man showed that Eómer was watching Âme in turn. Hands shaking when he tucked the blanket around Haleth’s form, Âme quickly stepped away from the bed once he was done.

 

“Haleth is in the best hands,” Elrond informed Eómer. “My healers will look after him and I promise you that at least one person will sit with Haleth at all times. That means you can rest for a while.”

 

Glorfindel stepped forward. “May I show you your rooms now?” Eómer looked tired now that Haleth was being taken care off. The King had to feel like a giant burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

Eómer nodded. He needed to sleep, Elrond was right about that. He had constantly cared for Haleth since they had left Rohan. “Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll follow you, Lord Glorfindel.” He rose from the bed and tiredly brushed some wild curls away from his face.

 

“Glorfindel will do. There is no need for formality between us.” Glorfindel gestured for Eómer to follow him.

 

Nodding gratefully, Eómer focused on Elrond. “Who will sit with him for the next few hours?”

 

“I will look after him,” Elrond said, knowing that fact would reassure Eómer. “Âme will keep me company.”

 

Âme startled and glanced at Elrond in shock. Why?

 

Elrond chose to ignore Âme’s nervousness however and gestured for the young man to sit on the chair which Eómer had vacated. “I will teach you how to care for Haleth.” Âme lacked the courage to defy Elrond and sat down, all the while feeling Eómer’s eyes upon him. Elrond handed him the wet wash cloth and told him to place it upon Haleth’s brow, which he did. Âme stared at Haleth so he didn’t have to look at Eómer.

 

Eómer drew in a deep breath while telling himself that Haleth was safe with Elrond and then followed Glorfindel out of the room.

 

~~~

 

“He doesn’t want me to look after his son.” Âme muttered before peeking at Elrond. “And I understand why.”

 

“Ah, so you recognized him too.” Elrond checked Haleth’s temperature with a hand against the young man’s cheek. Haleth only had a very mild fever. Since Haleth was taken care of, Elrond focused on his protégé instead. “Why do you think Eómer does not want you close to Haleth?”

 

“I had almost forgotten what I am,” Âme replied shame-faced. “But now that I’ve seen him, I remember. I remember Baal forcing me to dance for him and afterwards… Baal fed me drugs and I expected to wake up again in the King’s bed. But instead, I woke up in the cart. Baal never told me what happened.”

 

“Eómer told me he refused you. Baal probably took you back to the cart after Eómer had said no.” Elrond tipped his head and searched Âme’s eyes. “What do you think you are?” he asked, feeling intrigued.

 

Âme shrugged. “A slave…a whore...a dancer at best.” He wanted to turn away from Elrond, but the half-Elf unexpectedly reached for him and turned his head toward him again. “It’s the truth, Elrond. I know what I am. I know what I did when I was alone with those men.”

 

Elrond shook his head vehemently. “Baal drugged you, Âme. You did not have a choice when he left you behind with those men. They took advantage of you. You are no longer a slave and you never were a whore, Âme. You are a dancer, yes, but foremost, you are a very bright young man who needs to come to terms with what Baal did to you.”

 

Elrond’s firm tone took Âme aback. “It’s not that easy,” he whispered, feeling lost.

 

“I know it is not easy and I do not expect you to recover overnight, but Âme, you need to understand that you had no choice. Baal forced you to do those things.”

 

Âme nodded slowly. “You’re right. I’d never have gone to their beds willingly.” He looked pleadingly at Elrond. “But what about Eómer?”

 

“I do not believe you need to fear him, as you obviously do.” Elrond brushed Âme’s cheek with his thumb. “Will you stay with Haleth tonight? I need to discuss matters with Erestor.” He immediately noticed the growing panic in Âme’s eyes and soothed him. “My healers are next door. If you need anything, or Haleth wakes up unexpectedly, call them. They will aid you.”

 

“Elrond, I can’t stay with him! I’m not…” Âme swallowed nervously. “I’m not fit to stay with him.”

 

“Nonsense,” Elrond retorted decisively. “You are perfectly capable of looking after him. You need to gain confidence in your own abilities. This is a good place to start.” He leaned in closer and looked Âme in the eye. “You can do this. Call for help if you need assistance.”

 

There was little Âme could do except let Elrond leave and guard Haleth’s sleep.

 

~~~

 

“I trust these rooms are satisfactory?” Glorfindel escorted Eómer to the guest rooms which had been assigned to the young King.

 

“They are most splendid.” Eómer took in the luxury that surrounded him. The rooms at the Hornburg were luxurious as well, but they didn’t compare to the beauty of Elven architecture. “I’m grateful that Lord Elrond is willing to help Haleth.”

 

“If you do not drop the titles, I will be forced to address you as sire, Sire.” Glorfindel chuckled and Eómer quickly caught on, laughing as well. “Please rest for a while. Food will be delivered to your rooms shortly and if you wish to visit your son, just ask one of the guards in the corridor to take you there.”

 

“Thank you,” Eómer replied and inclined his head in gratitude.

 

“I will collect you in the morning and take you to the Hall of Fire where we break our fast.” Glorfindel moved to the doorway. “You will find clothes in the closet. They should fit you. Erestor usually has a very sharp eye for measurements.” Glorfindel had informed the Seneschal of Eómer’s arrival and, after Erestor had cast a look at the young King, he had set about preparing rooms for him.

 

Glorfindel closed the door behind him and hoped Eómer would be able to rest.

 

~~~

 

Eómer didn’t bother to undress and just walked over to the bed, letting himself fall backward until his back met with the comfort of the mattress. He sighed deeply as he turned onto his right side and curled up. He was asleep within the minute.

 

~~~

 

Elrond felt puzzled. He had checked both of their studies and Erestor had not been there. Then he had checked the Hall of Fire and his Advisor had not been there. In the end, he went to his rooms to rest and have some tea to strengthen him. He opened the door to his rooms and was surprised to find the oil lamps and candles already lit. Tea stood waiting for him on the table and he frowned, wondering who had arranged for this.

 

“Ah, there you are. I was about to seek you out!” Erestor had been staring out of the window and turned around to greet Elrond properly. “I thought you might like to talk to me.”

 

The Peredhel blinked. When had Erestor moved into his rooms? The ease and grace with which the Advisor moved showed how much at home Erestor felt there. “I was searching for you too,” he managed after a long pause. “I did not expect to find you here.”

 

Erestor merely chuckled. “You still need to become used to our changing relationship, do you not?”

 

Elrond nodded, his mouth suddenly dry as he allowed Erestor to guide him over to the couch. Erestor asked him to sit down and he complied. A moment later, his fingers were wrapped around a steaming hot cup of tea, which was just what he needed. “You have fewer problems accepting this.”

 

Erestor seated himself next to Elrond. “I wanted this for many years and I am going to enjoy every moment of it.” Elrond offered him a shy smile in turn. “Tell me about the party from Rohan.”

 

Elrond felt relieved when Erestor changed their subject. “Eómer brought his adopted son, Haleth. Apparently the boy was injured during the battle for Helm’s Deep and has been in pain ever since. I supplied Haleth’s body with an antidote and gave him healing. It should take Haleth two or three weeks, but the pain will go away and he will recover. I am surprised however that Eómer would leave his lands to seek healing for Haleth.”

 

Erestor smiled. “Eómer is a lot like Estel. Do you remember the times when Estel was still a child and brought you injured animals? Eómer’s heart is that of a King, even when he does not have the self-confidence to match it. He is a warrior, Elrond, and fiercely loyal to his people.”

 

“Rohan is in the best hands then.” Elrond enjoyed his tea and Erestor’s presence as well after he had calmed down. “I am a bit tired,” he admitted after a bit. Giving of his healing power always drained him.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Erestor asked, willing to give Elrond his privacy should the half-Elf wish for it.

 

“No, please stay.” Elrond quickly placed a restricting hand on Erestor’s wrist.

 

“Do not worry. I had no intention of leaving.” Erestor curled his fingers around Elrond’s hand. “Why do you not rest for a while? You need to sleep a bit.”

 

“Will you stay?” The thought of not having to go to sleep alone warmed Elrond’s heart.

 

“I will stay, but maybe you would like to lie down? Sleeping upright can not be restful.”

 

Elrond looked at the bed and then at Erestor. He wasn’t comfortable with inviting Erestor into his bed yet. “Maybe we can make ourselves comfortable on the couch?”

 

Erestor understood. Elrond had shared his bed with Celebrían and to invite him into it meant the end of an era. He could give Elrond the time the half-Elf so obviously needed. “Why do you not lie down and rest your head in my lap?”

 

Elrond liked that idea a lot, but it also meant being closer to Erestor. He wanted to become closer to him, but at the same time, he feared the intimacy. “Why am I afraid?” he asked, opting for the truth.

 

“Because you have not done this in centuries and I am not Celebrían. This is new to you.”

 

Erestor mentioning Celebrían made Elrond’s heart ache, but he recovered quickly and sighed. “You are right. I do not know how to act around you. It has been millennia since I courted someone.”

 

“Lie down, Elrond and do not worry that much.” Erestor smoothed the folds of his formal robes and cupped the back of Elrond’s head as the half-Elf lay down, resting his head in his lap.

 

Looking up, Elrond wondered about the peculiar sight that greeted him. Erestor was smiling at him and the dark eyes blazed with affection. “You hid your feelings for me very well.”

 

“I had no choice. I did not want to chase you off.” Erestor stroked Elrond’s hair and leaned in closer to brush his lips over the half-Elf’s brow. “Try to sleep.”

 

“What about you? Do you not wish to rest?” Elrond was already growing drowsy.

 

Erestor shook his head. “No, Elrond. I am not going to sleep. I am going to savor every moment of this.” His words brought a smile to Elrond’s lips and the half-Elf fell asleep like that – smiling happily.

 

TBC

 

Part 7

 

Haleth woke from being thirsty. The fever was drawing the liquids from his body and he was desperate for some water. The next thing he noticed was someone humming softly. Opening his eyes, he looked about and saw a white-haired young man seated close to the bed. The eyes were only half open and he seemed to be fighting sleep. “Wa…ter…” he whispered, hoping that the young man would hear him. The eyes opened at once and he stared into the lightest eyes he had ever seen. Only a hint of blue touched the iris.

 

Startled, Âme realized that his charge had woken up while he had been dozing off. What had Elrond been thinking asking him to sit with Haleth? “I’m not sure you’re allowed to drink. I’ll ask one of the healers what to do. I’ll be right back.” He jumped off of his chair and ran into the next room, where he explained Haleth’s request to a she-Elf. She handed him a tray with a pot of lukewarm tea and told him to make sure Haleth sipped some.

 

Âme returned to Haleth’s side and placed the tray on the nightstand. “You can have this,” he said and poured some tea into a cup. “Can you hold this?” he asked while handing Haleth the cup.

 

“I don’t think so…” The white-haired boy was seated at his injured side and moving about pained Haleth.

 

“I’ll help you.” Âme placed the cup aside again and assisted Haleth into a more upright position with another pillow beneath the blond head. “Will this work?”

 

“We’ll find out.” Haleth, whose fever was still very mild, took in the boy’s face, noticing once more the light-blue eyes and the white eyebrows. “Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Âme. Elrond asked me to sit with you.” Âme slipped a hand beneath Haleth’s neck and supported the young man as he sipped. “Are you still in pain?”

 

“The pain has lessened. Did you do something?” Haleth wondered if Âme was an Elf too.

 

Âme shook his head. “Elrond gave you healing and he smeared some paste onto your chest.”

 

“Are you an Elf?” Haleth asked curiously.

 

“No, I’m not.” Âme smiled weakly. “I’m not that beautiful. They’re all striking…”

 

Haleth thought Âme looked striking too, but was too tired to voice his opinion. With Âme’s help, he sipped some more tea. “Do you live here?”

 

Âme frowned. “I think you can phrase it like that. They offered me a home and I took it.”

 

“You actually live here? Do you know any Elves personally?” The tea worked and momentarily gave him strength.

 

“I know Elrond rather well...I think,” Âme answered hesitantly. “And then there are Erestor and Glorfindel…and Lindir as well.”

 

“I’m envious,” Haleth said, smiling. His eyelids however were drooping again. “I’m going to sleep some more…”

 

Âme nodded. “You should. Elrond thinks it’ll help you heal.” Âme placed the cup onto the tray and leaned in closer to study Haleth in detail. The long, blond hair needed washing as did the face, which still bore the dirt of the road, but Âme thought he saw kindness in the brown eyes, which were closing once more.

 

“Will you…still be here…when I wake up…again?” Haleth asked before surrendering to fatigue.

 

“I’ll try to be here.” The dancer didn’t know Elrond’s plans for him and much depended on when Haleth would wake next.

 

“Good…I like…you…” Haleth finally succumbed to his fatigue and was fast asleep again.

 

Âme smiled warmly. “I think I like you too.”

 

~~~

 

Eómer woke at the first rays in the morning. At first, he didn’t know where he was, but then he remembered that they had finally arrived in Imladris. For a while, he had despaired because they hadn’t been able to find the path that led to the valley. Only when they had met Glorfindel had he been convinced that they were on the right way.

 

He sat upright and drew in a deep, steadying breath. He had slept deep and undisturbed through the night, which was quite unusual. Eómer hadn’t slept well for the last year since he had been constantly worrying about his lands, his people, and his adopted son.

 

Taking in a swift sniff, he realized that he stank. He hadn’t bathed for days and was desperate for a bath. He got to his feet and explored his suite a bit, delighted to find a bath tub in the next room. He crouched down next to the tub and looked at the strange taps angled into the tub. Curious, he started to manipulate them and almost jumped back when hot water started to stream into the tub. A grin broke out on his face and he quickly stripped off his dirty clothes and stepped into the water. He had just seated himself when an Elf unexpectedly stepped into the bathroom and Eómer quickly tried to cover himself up.

 

“You must not have heard me knock,” Melpomaen commented as he smiled in amusement. “Lord Glorfindel asked me to escort you to the Hall of Fire, but it looks like we will be a tad late. That is not a problem though,” he added at Eómer’s guilty look. “You are entitled to a hot bath after the journey you made. I will wait in the living room.” Melpomaen coughed and then pointed at the delicate glass flagons that were on the windowsill next of the tub. “You might want to use those to clean yourself up.”

 

“Don’t you have soap?” Eómer asked when he found his voice again.

 

“It is better than soap. Trust me.” With that, Melpomaen turned and left the man to the pleasures of his bath.

 

Eómer reached for the flagon that stood nearest and uncapped it. An oily substance flowed into the palm of his hand and changed into foam the moment it came into contact with the water. Chuckling, Eómer moved the foam about and then immersed himself in the water, wetting his hair. He spent the next few minutes cleaning up and washing his hair as a sweet flowery fragrance filled the bathroom. Eómer shook his head. He would smell like a bed of roses once he was through cleaning up.

 

“Please excuse me for intruding again, but I thought you might like to dress in clean clothes.” Melpomaen draped the clothes he had selected for Eómer over a nearby chair and gathered the dirty ones. “I will have these cleaned.” He glanced at the Man and blinked in surprise. Eómer had cleaned up well. “Take your time. There is no hurry.”

 

“I thought you said we were late,” Eómer inquired while waiting to get out of the tub until Melpomaen had left again.

 

“They will wait. After all, you are a guest here.” Melpomaen turned and left the bathroom once more.

 

Eómer rinsed his hair, squeezed the excess water from it, and rose from the tub, hoping that Melpomaen wasn’t going to pay him another visit. He took hold of a towel and dried his skin before walking over to the chair and examining the clothes Melpomaen had brought him. The brown leggings and white shirt would do, although he liked his Rohirrim outfit better. He dressed quickly and stepped into his boots again. Shivering, he searched for his cloak, but realized Melpomaen had taken that with him as well. Eventually he stepped into the living area.

 

Melpomaen rose from the chair he had been seated on and saw Eómer shiver. Elves didn’t feel the cold and he had forgotten that other races did. “It is cold in the corridors. Let me fetch you a cloak.”

 

Eómer waited and gratefully accepted the cloak Melpomaen handed him. It was beige, lined with fur. It was a cloak fit for a King. The only problem was that he didn’t feel like one. “Can I see Haleth after we eat?”

 

“But of course,” Melpomaen replied as he stepped into the corridor, followed closely by Eómer. “But you should eat first.”

 

The King of Rohan followed Melpomaen to the Hall of Fire, which was relatively empty when they finally arrived. He saw Elrond and Glorfindel, who were seated at the main table and thought he also recognized the dark-haired Elf seated to Elrond’s right. Erestor...that was the Elf’s name! Elrond had been in Glorfindel and Erestor’s company when the Elf-Lord had dwelt in Minas Tirith. “I apologize for being late,” Eómer said while inclining his head in greeting. Melpomaen had suddenly vanished from view and Eómer stood alone in front of their table.

 

“It is of no consequence,” Elrond answered and gestured for Eómer to seat himself next to Glorfindel. “Please eat and, once you have had enough, we will check on Haleth. He had an uneventful night and slept soundly.” Eómer sat down and a servant placed a plate in front of him filled with bread, cheese, dried meats, and fruits. “Eat,” Elrond ordered and waved his hand invitingly.

 

Eómer practically attacked the food. They’d had little to eat on the last part of their journey and he was ravenous. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel had waited for their guest to join them, so they started eating too.

 

“I want to thank you for your hospitality,” Eómer said once he had finished. “It’s more than I had hoped for.”

 

Elrond inclined his head. “It is our custom.” He glanced at Erestor and regretted having to leave his newly realized love, but Erestor had to attend to their formal duties since Elrond was tied up escorting Eómer and caring for Haleth. “We will meet later.”

 

“I will wait for you in your rooms,” Erestor replied as he rose from his chair. He smiled at Eómer and Glorfindel before heading for his study.

 

“I need to leave too,” Glorfindel announced. “I need to oversee today’s training.” Glorfindel was about to leave, but then turned to face Eómer. “Maybe you would like to join me later? I could show you about Imladris and we have some fine horses in Imladris which might interest you.”

 

Eómer felt flattered that Glorfindel would include him. “I’ll join you after I have visited with Haleth.”

 

“I will take you to the training grounds,” Elrond offered.

 

Glorfindel turned and left the Hall of Fire, which was Elrond’s cue to rise as well. “We shall visit with Haleth then.” Eómer eagerly got to his feet and they headed toward the healing wing. “Was your sleep restful?” Elrond inquired.

 

“It was. It has been a while since I slept through the night.” Eómer took in the beautifully carved details on the banister of the stairway which they were climbing. “I feel inferior when I walk these halls.”

 

Elrond eyed Eómer closely. The man’s heart was on his tongue and his emotions were visible in his hazel eyes. This man hid nothing. “You have not grown accustomed to being a King then?”

 

“I am not a King…” Eómer shrugged. “Théodred was supposed to succeed Théoden. I never thought both would die and that I’d inherit the throne. I’m a warrior, my Lord...a soldier. I’m not fit to rule a kingdom.”

 

“My name is Elrond and I believe you worry too much. Your people love you and you have the heart of a King. Everything will work out just fine.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Eómer admitted. “I make mistakes.”

 

“We all do, Eómer. That does not mean we are not suited for our duties.” They reached the healing wing and Elrond opened the door. A she-Elf approached and told them that Haleth had woken a few minutes ago and was alert enough to have visitors. “Did he drink something yet?” Elrond inquired.

 

The she-Elf nodded. “Âme helped him drink some tea.” She opened the door and then stepped aside to let Elrond and Eómer pass.

 

“You let the boy sit with him?” Eómer frowned.

 

“Give Âme a chance. He was forced into a role in the past and only now does he have the chance to be himself.” Elrond smiled when he saw Âme seated close to the bed. The youth’s eyes had closed as he dozed.

 

“He’s asleep when he’s supposed to be watching Haleth,” Eómer remarked in displeasure.

 

Haleth looked up at Eómer’s voice and watched them enter. “He was awake all night,” he explained when Eómer’s displeasure registered with him. “He deserves a nap.”

 

Their voices woke Âme, who instantly grew guilty as he realized that he had been sleeping. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and bowed his head.

 

“Do not feel guilty,” Elrond replied as he reached Haleth’s bed. “You were awake all night and it is only normal for you to be tired.” Elrond glanced at Eómer, daring the man to contradict him. Eómer sighed, but didn’t say anything.

 

Elrond’s words however did little to raise Âme’s spirits. In order to make up for his conceived mistake, he quickly updated the healer. “Haleth drank some tea during the night and says the pain has lessened.” He wanted to get up, but Elrond raised his hand for him to remain where he was.

 

“Is that true, Haleth? Did the pain lessen?” Elrond lifted the blankets and checked on the wound, which looked less angry that day. Eómer stood behind him and gasped as he saw the improvement. “He will be confined to bed for at least a week, but he will steadily improve.” Suddenly Eómer grabbed his hands and squeezed, his gratitude showed in his eyes when Elrond looked into them. “He will recover. Your son will no longer be in pain by the end of the week. He will however remain weak for another one.”

 

“I’ll sit with him during that time.” Eómer smiled at Haleth, who smiled back.

 

Elrond had other plans however. “That will not be necessary. Âme and the healers will look after him. You should use this time to distract yourself. You have gone through a hard time as well. You could join Glorfindel and spar with him. Become familiar with the horses and ride out.”

 

Eómer wanted to protest, but Haleth raised his good hand and rested it on the King’s wrist. “He’s right. You looked after me this past year. You need to do other things as well.”

 

“But…” Eómer wasn’t giving in yet. He didn’t like the fact that Elrond had entrusted Haleth to Âme. The young man had been asleep when he had entered and didn’t seem trustworthy to him.

 

“Eómer, please… The Elf-Lord is right. You need to recharge too. Let me rest and recover. I’m in good hands.” Haleth glanced at Âme warmly. He liked having someone close to his own age about.

 

Eómer backed off since Elrond *and* Haleth were working against him. “I’ll join Glorfindel then, but send for me if you need me.” He leaned in closer and pressed a parental kiss onto Haleth’s brow, which didn’t feel hot for a change. “I mean it. Send for me.”

 

“I will…Now go.” Haleth playfully pushed Eómer away from him. “Go, join Glorfindel and see if they have any decent horses.”

 

The King of Rohan managed a smile and walked toward the doorway. From out of nowhere Melpomaen reappeared. “Would you like me to take you to the training grounds?”

 

Eómer blinked in surprise. “Did you follow me?”

 

Melpomaen chuckled. “Maybe.”

 

“Yes, please take Eómer to the training grounds. I would like another moment with Haleth,” Elrond instructed. Eómer gave in and followed Melpomaen out of the room. “He is very stubborn,” Elrond remarked, hoping to start a conversation with Haleth.

 

“You have no idea.” Haleth smiled shyly at Elrond. “I’ve forgotten your name, I’m afraid.” He hadn’t been very lucid when they had arrived in Imladris.

 

“It is Elrond.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for the fresh herbs lying on the nightstand. “I need to refresh this.” He removed the dried up paste with a wash cloth and then smeared the juices from the herbs onto the shoulder injury. “He cares a lot about you.”

 

Haleth’s expression darkened. “He also feels guilty that so many children and elders died at Helm’s Deep. He believes that if he had stayed closer, we wouldn’t have had to fight. He’d have arrived in time to prevent the worst. I don’t agree.”

 

“Eómer has a kind heart and blames himself when there was nothing he could do.” Elrond reached for a piece of cloth and pressed it onto the wound. Haleth yelped softly, but more out of surprise than pain and Elrond knew that. “You need to stay in bed for at least one week, maybe even two. Can you do that?” Haleth gave him a puzzled look and Elrond explained. “My sons never managed to stay in bed for long. I often caught them sneaking out of the room even though I had confined them to bed.”

 

Âme perked up. “You have children? I didn’t know that.”

 

“My children are at Minas Tirith for the time being. My daughter was married last year and my sons decided to stay and help Estel rebuild Minas Tirith.” Âme looked at him, dumbfounded, which proved that the young man had no idea what he was talking about. Haleth frowned and was able to piece some things together, but the real important fact that Elrond was Elessar’s father in law also escaped Haleth. “It is of no importance.”

 

“I’ll stay in bed,” Haleth promised. Suddenly his stomach growled and his eyes widened. “I must be hungry.”

 

“I will fetch some food,” Elrond responded and rose from the bed. Before he left the room however, he addressed Âme. “There is a comfortable couch over there. You should sleep some after you eat.”

 

“Am I not supposed to watch Haleth then?”

 

“Even you need sleep.” Elrond patted Âme’s hair on his way out and left, leaving the two youngsters alone once more.

 

“I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.” Âme glanced at Haleth in apology.

 

“You were tired. You stayed up all night.” Haleth didn’t see the problem. “Lord Elrond is right. You should listen to him and sleep after you eat something.”

 

Elrond returned, balancing two trays. He placed one on Âme’s lap and the other on the nightstand. “Can you eat unaided?” He didn’t want Haleth to feel handicapped when the boy didn’t have to.

 

Haleth however was realistic. “I might need help. My left side still hurts a bit.”

 

Âme had already moved forward to assist, but Elrond moved faster. “Stay there and eat,” Elrond ordered. He helped Haleth acquire a more comfortable position before replacing the tray on his lap. “Try to eat with your right hand.”

 

Haleth managed quite well single-handed and ate a fair amount, but all the while he kept watching Âme. Elrond noticed that and smiled. He had hoped the two young men would hit it off. Âme finished eating and, after a sharp look from Elrond, lay down on the couch in the corner. He curled up on his side, but in a way that he could still keep an eye on Haleth. “Go to sleep, Âme. I need you refreshed for this evening.” Reluctantly Âme closed his eyes. Elrond waited until Âme was sound asleep and then smiled at Haleth. “I thought you might like to have someone of your own age about.”

 

“You were right.” Elrond offered to help him lie down again, but Haleth was comfortable reclining into the pillows and wanted to stay that way. “How old is he?”

 

“Seventeen, I believe.” Elrond indulged himself in a cup of tea since Âme hadn’t touched his, opting instead for spring water. “How old are you, Haleth?”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

Haleth’s answer pleased Elrond. “You are quite evenly matched then.” He hoped they would become friends.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel beckoned for Eómer to approach. Since they had reached their destination, Melpomaen excused himself and returned to the house. As Eómer advanced on Glorfindel, a feverish gleam of anticipation appeared in his eyes. He watched the Captain take down one of the guards by running into him. Apparently Elves took their training rather seriously.

 

“I am glad you managed to join us!” Glorfindel was still experiencing the rush his last sparring match had caused as he patted Eómer on his shoulder. “How does Haleth fare?” He remembered just in time to inquire about Eómer’s adopted son. He had wanted to invite Eómer to a wrestling match first.

 

“He has already improved. Lord…uhm, Elrond’s treatment’s working.” Eómer still had to get used to not using any titles. “You have them working out hard.”

 

“As they should!” Glorfindel called out at a soldier, who was letting his guard down. “I need to keep them sharp.”

 

“Even when Imladris is no longer in any danger?” Eómer joined Glorfindel in watching the guards work out.

 

“There is always danger. There are still Orcs roaming about and I want them sharp should we encounter some.” Painful memories featuring Celebrían’s fate assaulted Glorfindel momentarily. “We will never lose a fight again.”

 

Eómer sensed that something had upset Glorfindel, but didn’t address the matter. “I’m out of shape,” he admitted. “It has been a while since I sparred last.”

 

“You had a good reason to forego any training. You had Haleth to take care of.” Glorfindel smiled. “I will go easy on you.”

 

The King of Rohan swallowed hard when Glorfindel removed his shirt and his impressive physique was revealed. He would have a hard time keeping his own against the experienced warrior.

 

~~~

 

Eómer knew he didn’t stand a chance against the blond Elf when he almost immediately ended up on his back with Glorfindel straddling his waist. Glorfindel caught his wrists and kept them in place above his head. “This wasn’t much of a contest, was it?” Eómer questioned, feeling rather embarrassed at being defeated so quickly.

 

“You do not have to admit defeat yet. You are merely out of practice.” Glorfindel flashed his sparring partner a blinding smile. He released Eómer’s wrists and rested his hands on his thighs. “Show me what you can do.”

 

Eómer accepted the challenge and raised his arms. He brought them up along Glorfindel’s back, grabbed hold of him, and flung him onto his back. At the same time, he hooked one leg around Glorfindel’s making sure the blond Elf couldn’t flip him again.

 

“Well done!” Glorfindel smiled approvingly. It didn’t matter that he had moved along with the move instead of fighting Eómer. He could tell that the Man was badly out of shape, but he wasn’t going to take it out on him. After all, Eómer had spent many nights guarding Haleth’s sleep. “But watch this!” Glorfindel wrestled free, wrapped his arms around Eómer’s waist, and then they were rolling downhill. “Hold on!” Glorfindel cursed privately, having forgotten that they were on a slope. He pulled Eómer close and tried to protect the startled Rohirrim as much as he could.

 

They ended up at the bottom of the slope with Glorfindel once more blanketing Eómer. He was about to apologize for his oversight, but then the Man burst out laughing. The Elf took in Eómer’s exultant expression before joining in. Glorfindel rolled off of Eómer and continued to chuckle. Seeing Eómer laugh so freely warmed his soul, especially when he recalled how haunted the Man’s gaze had been when he had arrived in Imladris. “I hope the guards are not going to follow our example,” Glorfindel commented while still chuckling.

 

Said guards stood at the top of the hill however and were laughing as well.

 

“I doubt we impressed them.” Eómer got to his feet and offered him his hand while still laughing. Glorfindel accepted and stood before placing a hand on Eómer’s shoulder and falling into step beside him as they made their way uphill. /You needed that,/ Glorfindel thought. /And I am glad I could offer your pent up emotions a way out./

 

~~~

 

“Can I leave you alone or do you want to call in a healer?” Elrond had been speaking to Haleth for over an hour while Âme slept, but his duties called and he had to join Erestor.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Haleth wasn’t in much pain and was resting comfortably. “I’ll just watch Âme until he wakes up.”

 

“His appearance is quite fascinating, is it not?” Elrond collected the trays and headed for the doorway.

 

Haleth nodded thoughtfully. “I never before saw someone whose skin is so pale or whose hair is so white… Even his eyebrows are white. Do you think it is an illness?”

 

“No, he was born that way.” Elrond watched them a moment longer before adding, “I expect Eómer will check on you again sometime this afternoon. Try to endure his concern. He means well.”

 

Haleth smiled brightly. “I love him for it.”

 

Elrond turned and exited the room, giving Haleth the time and space to watch Âme sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Eómer returned from the training grounds, he was in a far better mood, which resulted in no displeasure on his part when he found Âme asleep on the couch. Haleth however was awake and alert as he smiled in greeting. “I can’t believe how fast you’re healing!” Eómer pulled up a chair and sat down.

 

“Lord Elrond obviously knows what he’s doing. You look different,” Haleth observed. “Less gloomy.”

 

“I wrestled Glorfindel and I think I lost.” The smile returned to Eómer’s face.

 

“You think?”

 

“Well, we ended up rolling downhill. The hill was the true victor and defeated us both.”

 

Haleth giggled, but then stilled as it caused the ache in his shoulder to intensify. “You don’t have to check on me all the time. I’m in good hands.”

 

Eómer snorted. “Your keeper’s asleep. Do you call that being looked after?”

 

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Haleth retorted in Âme’s defense. “He stayed awake all night and helped me when I was thirsty.” He suddenly realized that Eómer didn’t like Âme and wondered why.

 

Eómer recalled Elrond’s request that he give Âme a second chance and decided to let the matter rest. “Shouldn’t you try to sleep?”

 

“I’m not tired.” He also enjoyed watching Âme, but didn’t tell Eómer that since he wasn’t sure how the older man would receive that news.

 

~~~

 

“I already finished today’s letters with Melpomaen’s help. You only need to add your signature and seal.” Erestor placed the letters in front of Elrond on the desk.

 

“You did well.” Elrond quickly signed and sealed them before placing them aside so the messenger could pick them up later and deliver them. To his surprise, Erestor sat down on the desk and studied him. Erestor had never seated himself on the desk before!

 

“I suppose we must make an appearance in the Hall of Fire tonight?” Erestor asked.

 

“We should. Eómer is our guest and it would not do to let him dine on his own.”

 

“Such a pity. I had hoped on some privacy this evening.” Erestor gazed at Elrond meaningfully.

 

Elrond grew flustered. “You are shameless.”

 

Erestor laughed. “For wanting some time alone with you?” He slipped a hand into Elrond’s thick hair and massaged the back of Elrond’s neck. He was going as slowly as he could, but he still had the feeling that he was moving too fast for the half-Elf. “What is keeping you back?” he asked, wanting to know what was on Elrond’s mind. “I thought you desired me?”

 

The Peredhel felt awkward having to explain and it didn’t help that Erestor was leaning in closer. “It took me ten years to court Celebrían and another ten to ask her to marry me or have you forgotten that?”

 

“I do not mind moving slowly, but not that slowly!” Erestor’s lips were only an inch away from Elrond’s and he wondered if the half-Elf would jump up and run if he kissed him. “In that case, it might be best if I set the pace, yes?”

 

Elrond felt caught and stared into Erestor’s dark eyes. “As you wish…”

 

“Good. Now that we have established that I am in charge...I say we kiss. Are you agreeable to that?”

 

The Elf-Lord nodded, not trusting his voice to obey him. Suddenly soft lips pressed against his and Erestor’s scent invaded his nostrils. His body stirred and he grew hard. “Erestor…” he mumbled. He raised his arms and buried his fingers in Erestor’s raven hair. Erestor in turn hummed contentedly for this was the reaction he had been hoping for. They would arrive there eventually.

 

TBC

 

Part 8

Âme woke sometime in the late afternoon. He had slept soundly and still felt a bit dazed as he finally opened his eyes. Haleth was looking at him and the young man’s lips curled upward in a smile. “Did I sleep long?”

 

“Only a few hours. You needed it.” Haleth enjoyed having company once more. “A healer brought something to eat and tea. It should still be hot.” With his good hand, he pointed Âme in the right direction. “Can you pour me some too?” The healer had told him that the tea had healing qualities and that he should drink some regularly.

 

Âme pushed himself to his feet and swayed momentarily. Normally he didn’t sleep that deep and he still felt affected by it. He made his way over to the nightstand and poured them tea, then handed Haleth his cup, which the other young man curled his fingers around it.

 

Unable to contain his curiosity much longer, Haleth asked, “Why are you so pale?”

 

The dancer flinched and hid his face behind his hair. “It has always been like that. I was born that way.”

 

Frowning, Haleth realized that Âme felt ashamed of his appearance, but why? “It makes you stand out.”

 

That had been the reason why Baal had refused to let him go and had forced him to dance while drugging him so men could bed him. “I don’t want to look like this, but I don’t have a choice, do I?” He sounded bitter.

 

Haleth sensed that he didn’t have all of the information that he needed to understand Âme’s reaction and didn’t pressure him. “Aren’t you hungry? Eat something.” The healer had brought enough for them both.

 

“Did you already eat?” Âme eyed the tray hungrily.

 

“Yes, I did. Go ahead.” Haleth gestured for Âme to start eating. The other young man made his way over to the tray and picked up a plate laden with bread and cheese and Haleth found that he enjoyed watching Âme eat as well. “You’re seventeen, aren’t you?”

 

Âme nodded. “I think so.” He couldn’t be sure. Baal had only gauged his age. He could very well be a year younger or older.

 

“You think so?” Haleth frowned. Speaking with Âme made him forget about the dull ache in his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know when I was born.” Âme stopped talking as he realized that he was about to confide in Haleth. He felt scared however and backed down. “My parents died when I was young. I hardly remember them.”

 

“My parents are dead too.” Haleth’s mood grew gloomy. “I don’t remember my mother and my father died a little over a year ago. He died during an attack.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. He must have been a brave man.” Âme hated the distraught expression in Haleth’s eyes and tried to comfort him.

 

“He was a warrior – one of Théoden’s Captains.” Haleth still felt proud of his father.

 

Théoden had been King in Rohan before Eómer. Âme had deduced that from everything he had heard lately. “And then this new King adopted you?”

 

“I was very lucky that Eómer was interested in me. I needed someone like him in my life. I still do. Do you have someone like that?”

 

Âme considered the question in depth. “That would probably be Elrond. He has helped me a lot.”

 

Haleth’s smile contained a touch of sadness when he looked at Âme next. “We have much in common then.”

 

/Yes,/ Âme thought. They had some things in common, but their lives couldn’t have been more different. He wasn’t going to burden Haleth with his history though. Instead, he was going to focus on helping him recover.

 

~~~

 

Eómer made a stop to his rooms to freshen up and change into a clean outfit since the clothes he was wearing carried traces of their wrestling bout. To his delight, he found his own clothes in the closet cleaned and happily slipped into them. He expected Melpomaen to show up and wasn’t surprised when someone knocked on his door. Striding over to the doorway, he answered it and found Melpomaen standing there.

 

“I thought you would like to know when dinner was being served.” Melpomaen made no attempt to enter having just planned on updating Eómer so the man could make plans. “Dinner will be served in two hours in the Hall of Fire. Do you believe you can find your way there or do you wish for me to escort you?”

 

“I can find the way myself. Thank you for the information.” Eómer was about to dismiss Melpomaen when he realized that there was something else he wanted to know. “Can I move about freely or are certain parts off limit?”

 

Melpomaen raised an eyebrow. “You can go anywhere you like.”

 

“Good, thank you.” Eómer inclined his head in farewell and Melpomaen walked down the corridor, leaving the King alone. Maybe it was time to do some exploring.

 

~~~

 

Elrond’s head still reeled from the kiss Erestor and he had shared almost two hours earlier. For some reason he couldn’t put it out of his mind. It had only been a kiss, but a damn good one! They were currently sitting behind their desks in their adjourning studies and, from where Elrond was seating, he could watch Erestor. The Advisor had no problems with concentrating on his work, but Elrond did. All he could think about was that kiss!

 

Erestor was humming softly and a smug grin appeared on his face when he felt Elrond’s questioning look. “You are not concentrating, my dear.”

 

The last two words threw Elrond off balance again. Erestor had never addressed him like that. Resigning to his fate, he placed the quill onto the desk. “I can not concentrate like this!”

 

“Like what, my dear?” Erestor looked up from his writing. “What is the problem?”

 

“You kissing me and calling me ‘my dear’!” Elrond raised his arms in surrender and then crossed them in front of his chest.

 

The Seneschal chuckled, rose from his chair, and covered the distance between them. He sat down on the corner of Elrond’s desk and studied the half-Elf. “Now tell me what the problem is exactly?” Elrond remained stubbornly quiet and Erestor’s grin became smugger. “Can it be that you desire more?” Elrond’s breath caught and Erestor knew he was right. “Maybe we can try something new this evening after we have dinner with Eómer?”

 

Elrond looked up sharply at Erestor and tried to control his breathing as it sped up. “Tonight?” But he wasn’t ready to take the next step!

 

“Do not worry about it,” Erestor whispered as he leaned in closer so he could deposit another kiss onto Elrond’s trembling lips. “I will guide you through it.”

 

The Peredhel suddenly blurted out, “Have you been with a male before?” The look Erestor gave him was sad all of a sudden and Elrond realized that his question had brought back painful memories.

 

“Yes, I had a male lover once. Millennia ago.” He didn’t blame Elrond for wakening this ache deep inside him. “But he died when Gondolin fell.”

 

“Will you tell me his name or does that bring back too much pain?” Elrond moved until he sat on the edge of his chair and his face was only inches away from Erestor’s.

 

Erestor knew that it was best if they had no secrets between each other. “His name was Ecthelion.” Elrond’s breath caught and the half-Elf stared at him in open wonder. “We were lovers for a while.”

 

“I did not know that you were that old,” Elrond whispered in surprise. “I do not know that much about you at all.”

 

“You know that I love you. Is that not enough for now?”

 

Elrond nodded. “I suppose it is.” But then he blushed. “I do not have any experience with males… You should know that.”

 

“I figured as much.” Erestor caressed a strand of Elrond’s hair. “It is not that much different from loving a she-Elf. Only the mechanics differ slightly when it comes down to making love.” Elrond grew even more flustered after that and Erestor pressed his lips against Elrond’s once more in response, kissing him sweetly in the hope that the half-Elf would grow less nervous the more they kissed.

 

~~~

 

Eómer decided to head outside before attending dinner. He would visit with Haleth before dinner, but also wanted to enjoy being in the open first. Catching a whiff of manure, he let his nose lead him to the stables where the horses were kept. The stables weren’t as large as the ones they had in Rohan, but he still found a formidable number of horses there. A few Elves inclined their heads in greeting, but didn’t try to stop him as they cleaned the boxes, so Eómer walked on.

 

Suddenly a loud whinny attracted his attention and he looked to the right. “I know you,” he said while closely studying the stallion inside the box. “You are Glorfindel’s, aren’t you?”

 

Asfaloth gazed at Eómer questioningly. Did the man really think Glorfindel had a say over him?

 

“Ah, I know that expression!” Eómer laughed warmly and approached the box. He raised a hand to allow the stallion to take in his scent. “You believe you have a say over him!” Asfaloth’s gaze showed that the stallion really believed that. “You’re a fine horse.”

 

“I thought so too. He was a mere foal when I chose him.” Glorfindel had overheard Eómer and joined them. Eómer turned and exchanged a look with him. “You have a good eye for horses.”

 

“I live in Rohan, Glorfindel. We breed horses there as well.”

 

Glorfindel was pleased that Eómer had finally stopped addressing him as ‘Lord’ Glorfindel. They were making progress then. “Would you like to go for a ride? I can show you some splendid horses and you can pick the one you like best.” Eómer was the first Man, apart from Estel, who he enjoyed spending time with and he wanted to come to know the Rohan King better.

 

Eómer nodded. “I would like that. Show them to me.” He followed Glorfindel about and the Captain pointed out six horses to him. All of them were fine beasts, just as the blond Elf had said, but only one of them really caught Eómer’s eye. “She’s a fine beast too.” The long ears moved about at his voice. The mare turned her head and searched for the newcomer.

 

“Her name is Melian,” Glorfindel supplied. “She was named after a very wise she-Elf.”

 

“Ah, Melian.” Eómer opened the door to her box and took but one step inside, preferring that the mare came to him. If she refused the contact, he knew he would have to move on and pick another horse. Melian however walked toward him and took in his scent with a nudge of her nose into his neck.

 

Glorfindel leaned against the door and smiled. “She likes you. I must warn you though. She has a bad reputation. She is very volatile at times.”

 

“Maybe she’s just misunderstood?” Eómer raised a hand and patted her head. “Will you allow me to take you out for a ride?”

 

Melian gave the man a long, hard look and examined him closely. She was used to dealing with Elves only, but the man’s scent appealed to her. Yes, she would allow him to ride her.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened when he sensed her consent. “She will let you.”

 

“I thought so too.” Eómer smiled and pressed his face into the horse’s neck. “We’ll get along just fine.”

 

Glorfindel opted to ride without a saddle and guided Asfaloth into the open before mounting. “If you wish to use a saddle you can find one there,” he explained while pointing Eómer in the right direction.

 

“I don’t believe I need one.” Eómer swung onto the mare’s back and buried his fingers in her mane. “I was riding before I could walk.” It was the way of the Rohirrim.

 

“What about the horse you were riding when you arrived?” Glorfindel urged Asfaloth into a comfortable trot.

 

“She’s not really my horse. Epona fell during the battle for Minas Tirith. She died defending me.” Eómer’s voice took on a sad note. “She was the best horse I ever had.”

 

Melian mourned along with her rider as she felt that Eómer still hadn’t completely dealt with the loss.

 

Wanting to do away with all the sadness, Glorfindel squeezed his heels into Asfaloth’s flanks and whispered, “Let us go.” Understanding that the Elf wanted him to run, Asfaloth ran.

 

Eómer was momentarily surprised by Glorfindel’s actions, but then rested his upper body onto the mare’s neck and held on tightly, whispering, “Let them see what you can do, my Lady.” Melian had been waiting for Eómer to say that and quickly caught up with the stallion, who eyed her curiously. Melian tossed Asfaloth a haughty glance. The stallion was much too arrogant as far as she was concerned.

 

Glorfindel watched the exchange between their horses and grinned secretively. Apparently Melian wasn’t that easily impressed!

 

They let the horses run for another few minutes until they encountered a stream off of the Bruinen, where Glorfindel reigned in his stallion. “Let us rest for a moment.” Eómer had a bit more trouble convincing Melian to come to a halt though and passed Glorfindel by. Laughing, the Captain took up pursuit.

 

In the end, Melian finally slowed down and Eómer let himself slide off of the mare’s back. A bit dizzy from the speed at which they had raced, the Man lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. Glorfindel joined him a moment later and sat cross-legged beside him. “She’s a good horse,” Eómer remarked dreamily. A horse like that would be loyal to him and he would be able count on her to aid him during battle.

 

Glorfindel took in Eómer’s dreamy gaze and suddenly moved closer. There was something about the Man that called to him. He had always been one to act upon impulses and did so now. Leaning in closer, he pushed a hand beneath Eómer’s neck and kissed him.

 

Eómer’s eyes widened as he stared at the blond in surprise. Glorfindel kissing him had happened out of the blue and he didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t break off the kiss though and only spoke once Glorfindel’s lips had released his. “Why did you kiss me?” He pushed himself upright and searched the Elf’s face. The kiss had been pleasurable though wholly unexpected.

 

“I felt like it.” Glorfindel slid a hand into Eómer’s wild mane and fingered a strand. “There is something about you that appeals to me.”

 

“And that’s why you kissed me? Because you felt like it?” Eómer shook his head. “You surprise me.”

 

“And why is that?” It was Glorfindel’s time to ask questions. “Have you never been kissed before?”

 

Eómer shook his head and laughed. “Oh, I’ve been kissed and I kissed in turn. I just didn’t expect it from you since you’re an Elf and I a mere Man.”

 

Glorfindel positioned his hand at the column of Eómer’s neck and considered the Rohirrim. “Tell me about your lovers.”

 

The question took Eómer aback. “We only met a few days ago and you’re asking me *that*? That is very private.”

 

“I wish to know.” Glorfindel smiled radiantly at Eómer. “I will tell you about mine if you wish to hear about them.”

 

Glorfindel’s course of action overwhelmed Eómer. “They were mostly encounters in the dark, on the battlefields, after we fought. There was never much time for me to properly court someone.” Why was he telling Glorfindel something so private? “Why are we having this conversation?” And why were Glorfindel’s fingers massaging his neck?

 

“Because I have grown interested in you.” Glorfindel shrugged. “It is the way I am. I am a warrior, Eómer. I have fought too many battles and seen too much death to waste my time dancing around another for years.” That was why he was glad that Elrond and Erestor had finally admitted that they had feelings for each other. “We both know that death can come quickly. It only requires one stroke from a blade.”

 

Eómer nodded, entranced by the way Glorfindel was looking at him. “You’re right about that. I lost many Rohirrim these last few years. A few I had lain with.”

 

Glorfindel considered the Man in front of him. He didn’t want to move too fast, but it was obvious that they had reached some sort of understanding on a subconscious level. “I want to taste you again.” He was curious to see how Eómer would deal with that challenge. Would the Man allow himself to be conquered again or would Eómer take the initiative?

 

Eómer was considering exactly the same thing. It was tempting to let Glorfindel be in control, but a part of his personality rebelled against that, so he grabbed a handful of Glorfindel’s hair to bring the Captain in close enough for him to kiss. Glorfindel inched closer, surrendered to the kiss, and Eómer deepened it. They didn’t stop kissing for another minute, but then they had to draw in breath, so their lips separated.

 

“Very promising,” Glorfindel commented and brushed some of Eómer’s locks behind the man’s ear. “We should return home now. It is almost dinner time and I expect you want to check on Haleth first.” He stood to his feet, extended his hand, and pulled Eómer up as well. Eómer had a dazed look in his eyes which fed Glorfindel’s attraction. He placed a hand at the small of Eómer’s back and pushed the blond along until they had reached the horses, which were grazing peacefully.

 

They both mounted and Eómer followed Glorfindel back to the Last Homely House. Glorfindel felt Eómer’s gaze upon him the entire time and that made him feel self-satisfied. He had made the first move and was curious to see if Eómer would make the next.

 

~~~

 

Elrond entered Haleth’s room carrying a large bowl filled with hot water and had towels slung over his arm. Âme gave him a puzzled look, but Haleth had a good idea what the half-Elf’s intentions were. He was about to be given an improvised bath.

 

“Ah, you are still here! Very good!” Elrond smiled at Âme reassuringly and then placed the bowl on the nightstand. “You can assist me in cleaning Haleth up.” Elrond hadn’t counted on the panic in Âme’s eyes though. What was wrong?

 

“I should excuse myself…” Âme protested. The thought of seeing Haleth naked made him feel on edge, though he couldn’t quite explain why.

 

“No, it’s all right,” Haleth replied while taking hold of Âme’s arm as the white-haired boy went to pass him by. “I don’t mind.” He had become used to be given such baths and most of the time it had been Eómer helping him. The first few times he had felt awkward around the older man, but those feelings of discomfort had waned during his sickness.

 

Âme realized that he had no way out and gave in. “Can I wash his hair?” That way he could stay clear of the more private parts. Elrond was more than welcome to do those areas himself.

 

Elrond understood and tilted his head toward the doorway. “In that case, you need to fetch another bowl with hot water and a stand for you to put it on.”

 

The youth fetched more water and placed the bowl onto the stand a healer had given him. “Can you move a little closer to the basin?” he asked Haleth.

 

Haleth complied and rested the back of his head against the rim of the basin. He closed his eyes as Elrond pushed down the covers and started to wash him. “I hope I’ll be able to do this myself shortly,” he whispered as he endured Elrond’s administrations.

 

“You will be able to move more freely in a few days.” Elrond glanced at Âme and found that the young man was wetting Haleth’s hair. “Use this.” He handed Âme a flask. “Put some of it in your palms, let it change into foam, and then wash his hair.”

 

Âme took hold of the flagon and did as he was told. The foam tingled against his fingertips and he took his time gently massaging the substance into Haleth’s hair. He was comfortable doing this as long as Elrond didn’t ask him to clean up other parts of Haleth as well. The truth was that, although he’d already had sex in his young life, he had little experience touching someone in affection. He had been drugged whenever those abusers had taken advantage of him and those nights were nothing but painful memories. The only evidence he’d had that something had happened was soreness in the morning.

 

“Your touch’s gentle,” Haleth remarked as he enjoyed feeling Âme’s fingers move through his hair. “Maybe you should become a healer.”

 

The other youth shook his head. “I’m not good enough for that.” Elrond cast him a sharp look, but Âme ignored it.

 

“We will see about that.” Elrond finished drying Haleth’s skin and wrapped the boy up in the blankets again. “That must feel better.” He rolled down his sleeves again and disposed of the water.

 

“It does,” Haleth whispered. Âme was rinsing his hair and he regretted that the young man had already finished.

 

Âme wrapped a towel around Haleth’s hair and rubbed the strands dry. “Do you want me to comb it too?” He had seen a comb on the nightstand. Elrond had brought it with him earlier.

 

“Will you be gentle?” Haleth asked sweetly.

 

That tone alarmed Âme. Was Haleth flirting with him? But no, he immediately discarded the idea again. Haleth was the son of the King of Rohan and he was nothing but a freed slave. “I’ll try.” Âme slowly disentangled Haleth’s dark-blond hair.

 

Elrond returned, pushed down the covers once more, and smeared the fresh juices of the squeezed herbs onto the young man’s shoulder. He also placed his hand on the injured area and let a small amount of healing energy flow into Haleth. “You will continue to improve. Just try to rest. That is the best thing you can do for now.”

 

Haleth sensed that Elrond was right. He felt stronger already. He had been in so much pain when Eómer had taken him to Imladris and that pain had mostly subsided. “Thank you,” he said from the bottom of his heart.

 

“I only regret that I did not know about your injury before or I would have offered my help back then.” Elrond watched them both a little longer and then excused himself. He wanted Haleth and Âme to spend as much time as possible together, hoping that they would form a bond. “I will check on you again in the morning since I do not expect complications. Âme will keep you company.”

 

Haleth happily latched onto that idea. “Maybe you can read to me?” he addressed Âme. Âme’s expression grew saddened and Haleth wondered what he had done wrong.

 

“He can not read yet,” Elrond explained. “But his lessons will start shortly. Erestor and I will teach him.”

 

Âme stared at the floor and felt beaten. He could dance for Haleth to entertain him, but he doubted his kind of dancing would be considered appropriate.

 

“Âme, do you sing?” Elrond cocked his head inquisitively.

 

“Not very well.” Baal had paid for singing lessons in the hope that it would add to his charm, but later on, the slaver had concentrated on his dancing. “I haven’t sung for a very long time.”

 

“I will send Lindir,” Elrond decided. “Together, you should be able to come up with a way to pass the time.” He made his way over to the doorway and grinned at Âme’s stricken look. /It will work out. Do not fret./

 

~~~

 

Eómer was in a thoughtful mood by the time they returned the horses to the stables. Glorfindel’s actions were hard for him to put into the right perspective. What did the Captain want from him?

 

Glorfindel respected Eómer’s silence even though he wanted to talk about what had happened earlier. He didn’t regret making a pass at Eómer, but now he wondered if it had been the right thing to do. He accompanied Eómer to Haleth’s room and remained near the doorway, giving Eómer some privacy. At least, that was the idea, but then he found that Haleth wasn’t alone. Âme was there and Lindir was playing his lyre.

 

“Would you grant me a moment in private with Haleth?” Eómer requested, vexed that Âme was still hovering close.

 

“Of course.” Âme was glad to have permission to leave the room and practically fled Eómer’s presence. Lindir followed more slowly.

 

Glorfindel left as well in pursuit of Âme, who seemed just a bit too nervous to him. “Âme, wait!” The boy had almost left the healing wing when he caught up. “Wait!” He placed a hand on Âme’s shoulder and turned him around. “What is this all about?”

 

“Eómer knows,” Âme replied once he had made sure that Lindir wasn’t in hearing range. “Baal visited Rohan some time ago and… I danced for the King.”

 

Glorfindel frowned and suddenly doubted his own judgment. “Did Eómer take advantage of you? Baal must have hoped to make some profit in Rohan and offered you to the King, did he not?”

 

Âme nodded and lowered his gaze. “Baal told me that Eómer had refused me. When I’m drugged… I don’t always know what’s happening to me. Sometimes everything’s blurry or I feel like I’m falling into a black hole.”

 

Glorfindel sighed in relief. He hadn’t been mistaken then. Eómer was a man of honor. “And now you flee his presence because he knows about your past?”

 

“He also doesn’t want me close to his son and I understand why. He probably thinks I’m a bad influence on Haleth.” Âme continued to stare at the floor. “I never volunteered to sit with Haleth. Elrond made me in spite of Eómer’s objections.”

 

“Âme…” Glorfindel resolutely moved forward and pulled the young man into an embrace. Âme tensed at first, but then relaxed and even rested his head against the Elf's shoulder. “You have made such good progress these last few weeks. Do not let your fear ruin it. Eómer will not hold this against you. I will talk to him.”

 

Âme pulled away a bit and looked at the tall Elf with wide eyes. “Do you have that much influence on him?”

 

“I will have it...shortly.” Glorfindel decided to continue with his original plan to seduce Eómer and, if the Man played along, be seduced in turn.

 

TBC

 

Part 9

 

“They cleaned you up nicely.” Eómer playfully patted Haleth’s still damp hair.

 

“Yes, Âme and Elrond did.” Haleth gratefully accepted the cup of tea which Eómer handed him and sipped. “You seem a bit more rested too.”

 

“I’ve been spending time with Glorfindel. I like him.” Eómer smiled and felt content as he noted how much Haleth had improved during the last couple of days.

 

“Why don’t you like Âme?” Haleth hadn’t wanted to be so direct, but the words had tumbled from his lips unintentionally.

 

Eómer took a moment to consider his answer. Haleth had been bedridden when Baal and Âme had visited Edoras. His adopted son had therefore never met the slave boy. He had two options: he could tell Haleth the truth or make up some excuse. For some reason the first option didn’t appeal to him. Haleth had very few friends at the Hornburg since he was the King’s adopted son and Haleth had obviously taken a liking to Âme. Elrond had also asked him to give Âme a second chance. In the end, he made up an excuse. “I don’t know why. Maybe it’s the way he looks that annoys me.”

 

Haleth sensed that Eómer hadn’t told him the truth and he was tempted to press for the real answer, but he also knew Eómer wouldn’t tell him if the older man didn’t want to. He had better accept things the way they were, but he could try to make things better for Âme. “Will you try to be nicer to him? He’s afraid of you.”

 

“Afraid? I never wanted to scare him.” Eómer frowned. “I’ll treat him more kindly from now on. You like him, don’t you?”

 

The youth nodded. “He’s kind and gentle, but at the same time he’s so sad and he won’t tell me why he feels like that.”

 

Eómer had a good idea why Âme felt melancholy. The boy had been a slave all his life and had been forced to do Baal’s bidding regardless of what Âme wanted to do. Life had been hard for Âme and Elrond had given him his freedom suddenly, so he had to find his place in life. “We’ll try to lift his spirits then,” Eómer offered, deciding to be more tolerant and understanding where Âme was concerned. The smile Haleth gave him revealed that he had made his adopted son very happy and he squeezed the fingers of Haleth’s good hand to confirm their bond.

 

~~~

 

Eómer found his way to the Hall of Fire without Melpomaen’s help. Eómer had dismissed the Elf when he had reappeared for he wanted to prove to himself that he knew the house’s layout. Melpomaen had humored him and let him be. Upon entering the hall, Eómer’s first look was at the main table. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel were already seated there and chatting amicably. Once he focused on Glorfindel again, the day’s events returned to him and he wondered once more what an Elf like Glorfindel saw in him.

 

“Please sit!” Elrond had caught sight of their guest and gestured for him to sit down next to Glorfindel at the end of the table. “I trust Haleth is well?”

 

“I visited with him just now and I must thank you for your excellent care. I haven’t seen him free of pain for over a year now.” Eómer sat down and watered down his wine before sipping it. With Glorfindel so close, he wanted to keep a clear head. “I must apologize for the way I treated Âme. I didn’t give him a fair chance.”

 

“I appreciate hearing that, but I trust you know that it is Âme who *really* needs to hear it?” Eómer’s newly gained insight pleased Elrond.

 

“I’ll tell him the next time I see him. Is he constantly watching Haleth?” Eómer asked.

 

“Âme has trouble sleeping when he is alone, so keeping Haleth company provides him with a solution as well,” Elrond replied as he reached for his glass.

 

“Does that have something to do with his past?” Since he had accepted that Âme deserved a second chance, Eómer wanted to know as much about the former slave as he could.

 

Elrond nodded. “It has something to do with the fact that Baal drugged him whenever he was taken to a ‘customer’. Âme has not worked through that yet and I believe he still expects to either end up drugged or wake up not knowing where he is and what has happened.”

 

“I should have done more to help the slaves,” Eómer admitted. “But Rohan demanded so much of my time. We were still rebuilding Edoras and then there was Haleth who needed me.” Eómer laughed bitterly. “That is no excuse for failing the boy.”

 

“Sometimes, we are wiser afterwards,” Glorfindel offered compassionately. “Everything worked out for Âme. Maybe you should focus on that.”

 

Eómer sighed and nodded once. “I really need to talk to him.”

 

“Maybe you should do so before you go to sleep,” Erestor advised. “It will put both your minds to rest.”

 

“Your advice is sound.” Eómer glanced at Erestor gratefully. “I’ll seek him out after dinner.”

 

~~~

 

Eómer closed the door behind him and checked on Haleth’s condition. His adopted son was sound asleep, oblivious to the world. Next to the bed sat Âme and Eómer’s eyes widened when he noticed that the former slave’s fingers were loosely curled around Haleth’s. Âme obviously hadn’t noticed his arrival yet and he coughed to draw the young man’s attention to him.

 

Âme almost jumped up from the chair, but the sudden movement would have woken Haleth so he stayed put instead. Slowly he removed his hand from Haleth’s and started to rise from his chair, but then Eómer spoke and Âme froze. “No, there’s no need for you to leave. Please stay so we can talk.” Eómer walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. Another look at Haleth showed that the younger man was fast asleep and wouldn’t wake anytime soon.

 

The dancer tensed visibly and let his hair fall in front of his face. His fingernails clawed at the armrest and he shifted nervously on the chair. It was finally going to happen. Eómer was going to forbid him from sitting with Haleth any longer. “I understand,” he muttered barely audible. “I understand why you don’t want me close to him.”

 

Eómer had prepared a speech, but Âme’s remark left him no opening to deliver it and he had to abandon his original plan. “Why is that?” Maybe it would be best to let Âme talk first.

 

“Because of what I am. You regard Haleth as your son and you’re protective of him. Having a former slave and whore sit with him isn’t appropriate, is it?” If he’d had the courage he would have given Eómer a defiant look, but he continued to stare at Haleth’s face. He wanted to make sure the other boy didn’t hear their conversation. Haleth would not want him about once he knew the truth about him.

 

The King of Rohan cocked his head and studied Âme. The boy’s expression was haunted and his hands shook. Âme was afraid of him and he didn’t want to frighten the young man. “Do you really think of yourself as a whore?”

 

Eómer’s question caused Âme to look up after all. “Of course I do. That’s what you see when you look at me, don’t you?” He quickly glanced away again when Eómer’s gaze became too probing.

 

Eómer wanted to deny that, but part of what Âme had said was true. “You’re right. I thought badly of you...until recently.” The white head whipped up again and this time the almost colorless eyes met his gaze. “I talked to Elrond and he helped me put some things into the right perspective. I didn’t treat you the way I should have. I made you feel inferior, didn’t I?” Âme nodded as a startled look appeared in the light-blue eyes. “I’m ashamed that I did.”

 

Âme quickly glanced at Haleth to make sure that he was still asleep. “You only reminded me of my true nature. I don’t blame you.”

 

Saddened by Âme’s response, Eómer shook his head. “That’s not the way it’s supposed to be. Can’t we start over again?”

 

The dancer stared long and hard at Haleth. “I like him. All I’m asking is that you allow me to continue to sit with him. You don’t have to like me or treat me respectfully. Just let me sit here and watch over him.”

 

Âme’s words made Eómer realize that an apology alone wasn’t going to undo the damage he had done. More was needed and gaining Âme’s trust would take time. But he could take another step. Eómer rose from the bed and crossed the distance between them. Âme flinched when he became so close all of a sudden and the boy almost ran out of the room, but Eómer quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. Leaning in closer, he whispered into Âme’s ear, “You deserve to be treated respectfully. All living beings do and you’re no exception.”

 

The white-haired youth shook fiercely and wished that Eómer would stop the pretense of caring for him. “You showed me no respect,” he whispered. “And why should you? I’m a slave and a whore.”

 

Eómer’s hand moved from Âme’s shoulder to the boy’s head and he stroked the white hair like he would caress Haleth’s. “I’m showing you respect now, aren’t I? Âme, I hope you can forgive me for being prejudiced.” The tremors that shook Âme’s frame worsened and Eómer removed his hand. “I want to be your friend. It’s up to you whether to accept that offer or not.” He took a few steps away from Âme when he sensed that the boy felt cornered. “I’ll visit again tomorrow morning. Guard him well, Âme.”

 

Âme sighed in relief when Eómer finally left the room. He wanted to break down and cry, but Haleth’s presence stopped him. What if the other young man woke when he was having a breakdown? No, he wasn’t going to give in and cry. He was going to be strong instead.

 

~~~

 

Haleth felt confused. He had overheard their conversation, but didn’t know what to make of it. What did Âme mean when he said he was a slave and a whore? Haleth continued to pretend that he was asleep, but his thoughts raced, trying to find the answer to this question.

 

~~~

 

Lindir and his newly assembled ensemble of humans and Elves played song after song, entertaining the members of Elrond’s household. The half-Elf himself felt content watching everyone dance as he sipped wine. His happiness seemed perfect until Erestor leaned in closer and whispered, “I wish to dance.” Elrond almost choked on his wine and quickly swallowed it.

 

Erestor chuckled at the expression in Elrond’s eyes and he even winked at Glorfindel conspiratorially. “I know that you can dance, Elrond. I have seen you dance.”

 

But back then he had danced with his wife. Erestor was proposing *they* danced instead and, to make matters even worse, they would be dancing in front of his household! What would they think? What would they say? How would they react?

 

The Seneschal rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his knuckles. “Does it really matter that much what they think?”

 

Elrond sucked in his breath. “Are you reading my mind?” He hadn’t felt Erestor touching his thoughts!

 

With a sad look on his face, Erestor shook his head. “I do not need to read your mind. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Elrond.”

 

Glorfindel watched them closely, but didn’t become involved. He was confident that Erestor could handle the matter.

 

“I am sorry,” Elrond said, crestfallen. “I *do* want to dance with you, but they will stare at us.”

 

“If it matters that much to you what they think I will not ask you to dance with me.” The last thing Erestor wanted was to put Elrond under too much pressure. “We will watch the minstrels and dancers instead.” He was already reaching for the wine when Elrond’s hand suddenly descended onto his arm. Frowning, Erestor looked at Elrond, trying to find out what the half-Elf wanted from him.

 

“This is difficult for me,” Elrond explained, hoping Erestor would understand. “I am still married to Celebrían and a number of those Elves expect me to remain loyal to her.”

 

“What is more important to you: their opinion of you or your happiness?” Erestor asked while giving Elrond a probing look.

 

Glorfindel smiled approvingly. Erestor had handled that one well!

 

“When you put it that way, I have little choice, do I not?” Elrond looked at the Elves already dancing in the center of the great hall. If he wanted Erestor as his lover, he would have to prove to the Advisor that he was serious about their relationship. “Do not blame me though when I step on your toes. I am not a good dancer,” he stated and rose from the chair before extending his hand to Erestor.

 

Erestor jumped to his feet and smiled happily at Elrond. “You are not that bad a dancer.”

 

“Just wait,” Elrond threatened as he guided Erestor toward the center of the room. “Your feet will ache before the night is over.”

 

Erestor didn’t mind though that Elrond repeatedly trampled on his feet because one of his dearest wishes had come true: they were dancing and Elrond had put his own happiness first.

 

~~~

 

“What was Helm’s Deep like? I only heard it mentioned, but you were actually there.” Âme had helped Haleth eat dinner and had then sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Eómer’s visit had put him in an emotional turmoil and he was trying to distract himself. Besides, he really wanted to know what that battle had been like for the other boy.

 

Haleth would rather not dwell upon that battle, but understood Âme’s curiosity. “It was overwhelming,” he answered while sipping his tea. “There were so many Orcs and Uruk-hai. The weather was bad and we were soaked within minutes. I only had a sword to defend myself, but Aragorn had told me it was a good sword.”

 

“Aragorn?” Even Âme had heard that name mentioned during the long evenings spent at the camp fires of the travelers they encountered.

 

“He’s known as Elessar now.” Haleth smiled conspiringly. “I fought alongside the new King of Gondor.”

 

Âme was impressed. “You know Elessar?”

 

“Well, not at first. He took over control when Théoden lost heart. He inspired us...all of us, old and young.”

 

“But you were injured during that fight.”

 

Haleth nodded. “I was no match for the Orcs and Uruk-hai. One of them cut me down and I lost consciousness. Later, some other men took me to the Houses of Healing and Eómer saw me there. He took pity on me and later on, when it became clear that I wasn’t healing, he offered to take me in and… In the end, he adopted me. I was very lucky to have caught his attention.”

 

“Very lucky indeed.” Âme felt depressed. He wished that someone like Eómer had found him after his parents had died and not Baal.

 

“And what about you? What happened to you? How did you come to be in Imladris and Elrond’s protégé?” Haleth was dying to learn more about Âme.

 

Âme tried to find a way out, but Haleth was giving him such an expectant look that he knew he wasn’t going to get out of it. “I hail from Harad.”

 

Haleth’s eyes widened. “Harad? You’re a Southron? I’d never have guessed!”

 

Âme wasn’t proud of his heritage though. “There’s not much to tell.”

 

Haleth didn’t agree however. “Is Harad really as exotic a place as they say?”

 

“I don’t really know.” Âme shrugged. “I lived with Baal and stayed mostly indoors.” His eyes widened as he realized that he had used the slaver’s name.

 

“Who’s Baal?” Eómer had mentioned that name as well and Haleth wanted to know more.

 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Âme started to get up from the bed.

 

“Don’t leave! I won’t ask questions that make you uncomfortable. Just tell me what you’re comfortable with.” Haleth’s voice was pleading. “Please stay, Âme.”

 

Âme relented and sat down again. He rested his back against the foot and pulled his knees against his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and lowered his gaze. “I don’t really want to talk about any of it.”

 

Haleth wished he had more information. It was hard for him to solve the puzzle with Âme refusing to tell him more. “Do you like living in Imladris?” He hoped the Last Homely House was something Âme wanted to talk about.

 

The dancer peeked at Haleth through his hair. “I love it. The Elves are very kind. Elrond takes care of me and Erestor’s going to teach me how to read and write. Lindir’s also nice to be about. He’s a very good musician.”

 

“Lindir’s talented,” Haleth agreed. “Do you have something you excel in too, Âme?”

 

Âme blushed. He hadn’t expected Haleth to ask him that. “I’ve been told that I’m a talented dancer.”

 

“Will you dance for me?” Haleth was curious.

 

“Not now.” Haleth’s questions had unnerved Âme and the memories of his years as a slave had returned to him. Involuntarily, he started to rock from left to right. He felt like the child again that Baal had intimidated and forced to obey.

 

Haleth didn’t know what to make of Âme’s peculiar reaction. The distress that showed in the pale eyes worried him and when the other young man started to rock, Haleth’s worries intensified. “Âme?”

 

“It’s nothing.” The dancer was fighting his tears. He didn’t want Haleth to see him break apart.

 

The young man of Rohan wasn’t sure he had healed enough to be moving about, but he pushed himself onto his knees and then crawled over to Âme, who didn’t seem to register his movement. “Âme, what’s wrong?” Haleth carefully knelt next to Âme and put his good arm around the white-haired youngster. “Talk to me?”

 

Âme forced himself to calm down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.” He suddenly noticed that Haleth had changed position. “You should be reclining!”

 

“I’m fine. The pain’s not that bad.” Haleth squeezed Âme’s shoulder and rested his brow against the other young man’s forehead. “You look unhappy.”

 

“My past isn’t a happy one,” Âme whispered breathlessly with Haleth so close. “I mean it. You should lie down.”

 

“I’m fine this way. Don’t worry.” Haleth smiled and was relieved to see that the gloomy shadow had started to fade from the light-blue eyes. “I won’t ask you again. I don’t want you to feel miserable.”

 

Since they were so close, Âme searched Haleth’s brown eyes. “Haleth, are we friends? I’d like that very much.” Haleth nodded and their brows rubbed together. “That’s nice. I want to have as many friends as possible.”

 

“We’re friends,” Haleth assured Âme. “I’m tired,” he admitted in his next breath. “Do you think we can sleep for a while?”

 

“You should sleep,” Âme objected. “I should stay awake.”

 

“But I like it better when you rest as well.” Haleth moved away from Âme and lowered himself back onto the pillows. “The bed’s big enough.”

 

Âme wasn’t convinced though. He knew that the moment he laid down he would fall asleep and he had promised Eómer and Elrond that he would watch over Haleth.

 

“I’m fine,” Haleth repeated. “I’m healing. You don’t have to stay awake and watch me the entire time.” He winked at Âme. “And if you sleep close enough, you’ll sense me stir.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Âme whispered. “I’m supposed to watch you.”

 

“Don’t be like that.” Haleth took hold of Âme’s arm and pulled him closer. Âme gave in, knowing very well that jostling the uninjured arm would also affect the injured shoulder. Âme settled down on his side a few inches away from Haleth. “Better,” Haleth commented. “And now we’ll sleep.” He was more tired than he wanted Âme to know. His eyes started to fall shut and when they did, Âme tried to move off of the bed. Haleth’s reaction was instant as he pulled Âme back with the hold he still had on the other boy’s arm. “Don’t go away. I want you close.”

 

Âme resigned himself to the situation and did the only thing he could. He tucked the blanket around their forms and closed his eyes.

 

~~~

 

“I thought I might find you here,” Glorfindel remarked as he happened upon Eómer in front of Melian’s box. “You seem troubled.”

 

Eómer shrugged. “I talked to Âme, but our conversation didn’t go as well as I’d hoped. It’s hard to convince him that he’s deserving of a second chance. He believes he’s a whore.”

 

Glorfindel patted Melian’s neck. “We expected for that to happen. He has been strong since the beginning, but we also knew he would crumble at some time.”

 

“I still believe that I should have tried harder to help him.” Eómer stared into Melian’s warm, brown eyes and sighed. “Horses are less complicated than people.”

 

“But people can also challenge you and push you to explore new limits.” Glorfindel wondered about his next move. “You are restless. Would it help if we checked on Haleth and Âme one last time this evening?”

 

“Maybe that would ease my mind.” Eómer patted Melian’s head once before falling into step with Glorfindel. It came as no surprise to him that the Captain had sought him out. Glorfindel seemed to want spend time with him. “I want to get drunk later,” he suddenly admitted. “But I don’t like to drink alone.”

 

Glorfindel placed a hand on Eómer’s shoulder. “If that is what you need, I will keep you company.” He would pretend to be drunk if it helped Eómer.

 

~~~

 

“They look good together,” Glorfindel remarked with a smirk. He ignored the shocked look that had appeared on Eómer’s face when they found Âme and Haleth asleep in the same bed. It didn’t help that Haleth’s good arm was resting possessively on Âme’s hip. “It can be lonely after a while when you are confined to bed.”

 

Eómer told himself to accept this. It was understandable that Haleth and Âme were becoming good friends since they were spending so much time together. Glorfindel sensed Eómer’s tension however. “Why do you disapprove of them sleeping like that?”

 

“I don’t know really.” Eómer frowned and searched his feelings. “Maybe I feel Âme’s a threat. I was Haleth’s sole support until we got here. Maybe I see Âme as a rival.”

 

“It is not because Âme has a somewhat tainted past?”

 

Eómer shook his head. “I know he was forced to have sex. He was drugged when Baal offered him to me. I don’t blame the boy.” Eómer moved toward the bed and watched them sleep. “I’ll do better. I promise.” He was going to give Âme his chance. He caressed Haleth’s hair and then turned about. “I need wine.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t think that wine was the solution for Eómer’s problems, but he kept quiet and decided to bide his time.

 

~~~

 

Erestor escorted Elrond to the half-Elf’s rooms and closed the door behind him. Elrond was already in the process of removing his outer robes as he headed for the bed. Erestor had noticed that Elrond was tired and contributed it to the fact that he had given some of his healing energy to Haleth.

 

The Advisor lit the oil lamps and some scented candles before joining Elrond on the bed. The half-Elf was lying down and had curled up, seemingly having forgotten his presence. “Are you already asleep?” Erestor crawled onto the bed and spooned up behind the half-Elf, wondering how Elrond would react to his closeness.

 

Elrond was very much aware of Erestor’s close presence, but didn’t feel intimidated by it. After dancing with Erestor in public, he had lost some of his timidity. “Not yet, but it will not be long now.”

 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Erestor didn’t want to impose, especially when Elrond felt tired.

 

“Yes, stay…and hold me.” Elrond pressed back against Erestor and sighed contentedly. This was nicer than he had thought. Erestor curled himself around the half-Elf and held him close throughout the night.

 

TBC

 

Part 10

 

Eómer didn’t bother with a glass and drank straight from the bottle. He struggled for breath after downing his first mouthful. “Will I survive drinking this? What *is* this?”

 

“Celeborn of the Golden Wood brews this wine. You had better be careful if you do not want to wish up with a severe headache in the morning. I am not touching it.” He had settled for some Imladrin wine which was less potent. “You said you wanted to be drunk so…”

 

“Is it too late for me to reconsider?” Eómer stared at the bottle with something akin to horror in his hazel eyes.

 

“It is never too late. I never thought that being drunk was the answer to your problems.”

 

Eómer gave Glorfindel a sharp look. “And what are my problems exactly?”

 

“You are struggling with two problems,” Glorfindel said, starting his monologue. “The first problem you face is that you do not think you are a good King. But that is nonsense. You only need more time to adjust to your new station in life and from what I have heard, you are a good ruler. Even Estel speaks highly of you.”

 

“You’re right about that,” Eómer admitted. “I don’t think I should be king.”

 

“You only need time to become used to the idea. Not everyone was prepared to rule like Estel was. He has a head start on you of about fifty years and the best training he could wish for. Elrond and Erestor trained him. Elessar was created about ninety years ago when he was born. You have to do it all by yourself.”

 

Eómer listened, spellbound. “You said I had problems – plural. What is my other problem?”

 

“You are alone. You have no partner at your side to support you.”

 

Eómer nodded firmly. “That’s why I told Aragorn to let Eówyn and Faramir rule Rohan, but he refused.”

 

Glorfindel coughed delicately. “Do you like females?”

 

Eómer had the grace to blush. “No, I don’t. That’s another problem.”

 

“Even without a mate at your side, you should be able to receive the support you need from someone else. Haleth will make a good support once he has healed…and Âme, if you will let him.”

 

“Do you have a…mate?” Eómer didn’t think so considering that Glorfindel had kissed him, but the Elf puzzled him and he couldn’t be sure.

 

“No, I do not.” Glorfindel uncurled Eómer’s fingers from around the bottle and placed the bottle on the floor a distance away from Eómer. “I want to be very clear about what I am offering, Eómer. I can never leave Imladris. I am bound by an oath to serve Elrond. But I can offer you some nights of pleasure, if you accept.”

 

“I’ll be staying a few weeks, a month at the most. I can’t be away from Rohan too long.” Although Glorfindel’s offer was tempting, he wasn’t sure he should accept yet. “I’m not sure about this.”

 

“Why? What is keeping you back?” Glorfindel inched closer, parted his legs, and wrapped them around Eómer who sat opposite him. “You have lain with males before. You are not inexperienced.” He placed his hands on Eómer’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.

 

“Several reasons,” Eómer responded in a moment of complete honesty. “You’re an Elf, I’m a Man. You are…perfect, I’m not. You’re much older and therefore much more experienced. I could embarrass myself. Until now, any sexual encounters I’ve had were carried out in the dark and were quick affairs. What you’re offering is quite different.”

 

“Does that scare you?” Glorfindel slid his fingers into Eómer’s mane.

 

“Not scare exactly.” Eómer did his best to explain his hesitancy to Glorfindel. “I don’t know what to expect.”

 

“And you are afraid to embarrass yourself,” Glorfindel added knowingly. “We do not have to become fully intimate just yet. We can take steps.”

 

“That *does* scare me,” Eómer confessed. “What you’re describing is more a love affair than the casual sex I’m used to.” Glorfindel was still moving closer and suddenly the Elf’s lips pressed against his. Eómer swallowed hard and parted his mouth, letting the kiss happen. Glorfindel took his time and Eómer savored the tenderness of the kiss. The kisses he had known in the past had been hard and fast, delivered on the battlefield after the fighting had been done.

 

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him and Eómer melted against him as he tipped his head to the side so Glorfindel could deepen the kiss. Bolts of electricity swept through his body and he sighed deeply, letting his breath escape into Glorfindel’s mouth. “No one ever kissed me like that before.”

 

“As you said, I have had millennia to perfect my technique. Would you like to sample some more?” He already knew the answer though as he watched Eómer’s pupils dilate.

 

Eómer raised a trembling hand and touched Glorfindel’s fair hair. “Yes, I’d like that.” This time, Eómer initiated the kiss much to Glorfindel’s delight.

 

~~~

 

Elrond turned onto his other side during the night and watched Erestor sleep. The deep dark brown eyes were lost in blissful oblivion and Elrond used the opportunity to trace the outline of his love’s bottom lip. A part of him still couldn’t believe the changes that had occurred. To find Erestor in his bed was something he had to come to terms with. The only other person who had ever slept in it had been his wife.

 

Now Erestor had entered his life in a whole new way. The dark-haired Elf wanted to be his lover besides being his Chief Advisor and, as lonely as Elrond was, he had accepted. Elrond had always yearned for a new love, even if his mind hadn’t been ready to admit that his heart had always known his need.

 

Erestor’s expression grew focused and, with some disappointment, Elrond noticed that the other Elf had woken up. “It is still early. You can rest some more.” He found that he liked watching Erestor sleep. His love looked so much at peace when he was lost in dreams.

 

Erestor had other plans and curled an arm around Elrond’s waist before draping a leg over the half-Elf’s thigh. “Do you know what I would like to do right now?”

 

Elrond swallowed hard. “I am not sure I am ready to find out.”

 

The Advisor laughed and his eyes glittered with mirth. “I would like to make love with you.”

 

The Peredhel swallowed again as his nervousness increased. “I have never been with a male, Erestor.”

 

“I know that…” Erestor let a fingertip glide down Elrond’s cheek and then placed it upon the half-Elf’s lips. “Would you like to know me that way? Think about it before you answer my question.”

 

Elrond considered the matter in depth. “Yes, I believe so,” he replied and Erestor removed his fingertip from Elrond’s lips. “But I have never been in this position before.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Erestor asked as he looked deep into the half-Elf’s eyes. Elrond drew in a shaky breath and then nodded. That had to be answer enough for Erestor. “I would let you take me, if you desire to take that role.” Erestor knew it was important that they discussed this before they actually moved on to doing more than mere touching.

 

Elrond actually grew flustered. “That might make it easier on me, but…would you not be in discomfort?”

 

Erestor chuckled and shook his head. “I will teach you how it is done best. There does not have to be much discomfort. On the contrary, we will know great pleasure.” He grew silent, wanting Elrond to decide what they would do next.

 

“I have not touched someone that way for a very long time, Erestor.” Elrond cupped Erestor’s face in his hands and searched the Advisor's eyes, which had turned near black. “You will have to teach me. Will you, Erestor?”

 

Nodding, Erestor moved closer until he could kiss Elrond’s lips. “I will show you… I will teach you. Trust me and let go of any fear you might have.”

 

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. “I trust you… Show me.”

 

~~~

 

Haleth enjoyed not waking up alone in bed. He had been bedridden for so long that he had started to feel lonely. Eómer had stayed at his side, but having someone who was much closer to his own age like Âme about was different. In a way, he felt like he had been given a second chance with Âme entering his life. He had lost so many of his friends in the battle for Helm’s Deep that he was grateful to have actually made a new one.

 

“Are you watching me?” Âme opened his eyes and looked shyly at Haleth.

 

“I enjoy watching you,” Haleth admitted. “I also watched when you were asleep on the couch the other day.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Âme frowned somewhat.

 

Haleth wanted to raise a hand and touch Âme’s white hair, but wasn’t certain how the young man would interpret the gesture. The things he had heard made him wonder about Âme’s past. “Because you’re a riddle.” Âme’s frown deepened, which had not been Haleth’s intention. “I know so little about you.” The moment he said the words, he wished he could take them back because Âme suddenly started to move away from him. “No, I’m not going to ask you again!” That stopped Âme’s retreat for the time being. But Haleth still wondered about the snippets he had overheard. Could it really be that Âme had once been a slave who had been forced to prostitute himself? He knew such things happened, but had never seen it happen personally. Eómer shielded him well...maybe too well.

 

Âme felt uncomfortable as Haleth continued to study him. “Do you want me to fetch a healer or get you something to eat? Maybe some tea?”

 

“Âme, what are you afraid of? The fact that I like you?” Haleth didn’t see another way to obtain the answer he needed, so he had to be direct.

 

Haleth’s question took Âme completely by surprise. “I… Haleth…I…” Embarrassed by his stuttering, he blushed. “I never had a friend before… Not someone like you… Elrond and Erestor, they are… Even Glorfindel is… They are adults… They are old…”

 

“And I’m your own age…” Haleth wondered how much longer he could hide the fact that he was smitten with Âme. He was under the impression that Âme would run the moment he found out how deep his attraction ran. He would have liked to continue the conversation, but unfortunately for him, a healer entered with breakfast. He would have to continue this another time.

 

~~~

 

Tenderly, Glorfindel stroked Eómer’s hair, which was tangled and tousled after a night of passion. He had been right about the Man. Eómer had acted shy at first, but then he had given as good as he had received. They had made love during most of the night until Eómer had succumbed to fatigue, falling asleep in his embrace.

 

Glorfindel had never known love...true love that is. He knew Erestor had shared that with Ecthelion, but Glorfindel had never found it and therefore failed to recognize it at the moment. The man in his arms was a passionate lover, but that was all he was to Glorfindel. Too blind to see the treasure resting in his arms, he only thought of lust and never realized that love was at the very base of that desire.

 

The fact that Eómer slept with his eyes closed, robbed Glorfindel the chance to search the hazel orbs. Instead, he continued to stroke the wild locks that framed Eómer’s face. Eómer was the first male whom he had ever allowed to take him in turn. In all of his previous encounters, he had been the one doing the taking and it had never occurred to him to reverse roles. Eómer had touched his heart though and, once the Man had recovered from his time as the bottom, he had moved in-between Glorfindel's legs and had claimed him in turn. During that magnificent moment, Glorfindel had seen a regal and serious side to Eómer which he hadn’t glimpsed before. The earnestness and concentration with which Eómer had made love to him had surprised Glorfindel.

 

Eómer’s stomach growled and the sound ruined the perfect moment, but after a minute, Glorfindel smiled and kissed the Man awake. The hazel eyes opened and looked at him in wonder and, had he known how to recognize love, Glorfindel would have seen it there. But then Eómer quickly shielded his emotions.

 

“Do you wish to head for the kitchen or shall I send for food?” Glorfindel asked while tracing circles onto Eómer’s bare chest.

 

Eómer wondered how a single encounter could change his whole perception. Glorfindel had been handsome before they had made love, but now the blond looked absolutely radiant. Eómer desperately clung to that feeling of belonging and being loved, but he also knew reality would claim him soon. Glorfindel had been very clear at what he was offering: a night full of lust, but never more. “I should get dressed. I need to visit with Haleth.”

 

“And I need to debrief last night’s patrol, oversee today’s training, and work on the rotation rosters.” Glorfindel regretted the loss of Eómer’s body against his, but the Man had swung his feet to the floor and was in the process of standing. “I will not be able to spend time with you today.”

 

The King of Rohan made sure Glorfindel didn’t see the expression on his face as he dressed. “I’ll spend the day with Haleth and Âme instead. I need to earn Âme’s trust at any rate.” He made quick work of getting dressed and, once he was in control of his emotions, turned to face Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel wondered about the strange shadow on Eómer’s face. He couldn’t quite label the emotion displayed there. “You could come to my rooms tonight, if you wish. Or I could seek out yours.”

 

Eómer steeled his heart, but already knew that it was too late. He had already lost it to Glorfindel. “I will come to yours then.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Do what pleases you.” Eómer then left his suite and Glorfindel couldn’t help but wonder what he had missed. Something was wrong, but he just didn’t know what it was.

 

~~~

 

Erestor shook his head at the adoring look on Elrond’s face. “Stop staring at me like that.” They were working on Elrond’s correspondence and the half-Elf’s behavior was making it hard for Erestor to concentrate.

 

“I can not stop,” Elrond admitted self-consciously.

 

“Well, I should have expected for this to happen.” Erestor placed down his quill, pushed his chair away from his desk, rose, and covered the distance between them. “It *has* been a long time since you tasted such pleasure.” Elrond grew intensely flustered at that and Erestor reached out to soothe him. “Do not fret. You did everything right last night.” He leaned in and delivered a passionate kiss onto Elrond’s lips. “Everything,” he reiterated, smiling brightly. “You heard me scream, did you not?”

 

That did it. Elrond’s blush grew crimson. Celebrían had always been quiet during their intimate moments. Erestor had urged him on however, screaming and loudly approving of his actions whenever Elrond had aimed right, sending him into ecstasy with each thrust. “Do not say such things…”

 

Erestor shook his head at Elrond’s discomfiture. “You will grow used to hearing me scream.” Elrond turned away and Erestor chuckled as the half-Elf stared at the floor in embarrassment. “I can not help being myself…” he eventually offered apologetically. “I am passionate… That is just the way I am. In a way, we are very well suited for each other. You balance me out.”

 

Elrond turned around and raised his gaze. A shy smile appeared on his face. “I am still becoming used to seeing this side to you. You hid this aspect so well.”

 

Now Erestor turned melancholy. “I had to keep my distance.”

 

“You do not have to do that any longer.” Elrond brought Erestor in for a kiss and hugged him close.

 

~~~

 

Eómer found Haleth sitting up in bed and eating bread topped with cheese. It warmed his heart to see that his son was doing better. “Good morning!”

 

Âme startled and almost dropped his tea cup. He considered making a run for the door, but then recalled the things Eómer had said the other day. Had the King been sincere and was Eómer really willing to give him a second chance? He was going to find out.

 

“Would you like some company?” Eómer remained near the doorway and awaited Haleth’s answer.

 

“Of course.” But Haleth’s eyes added something to that ‘Only if you behave and treat Âme nice.’

 

Eómer nodded and Haleth’s look showed that the young man had understood. “When will Elrond allow you to leave the bed?”

 

“Hopefully today.” Haleth wanted to leave the bed and move about at last. “I already asked Âme to help me should Elrond allow me to get up.”

 

Eómer felt a brief sting of jealousy, but then recalled Glorfindel’s advice. If he wanted Haleth’s support, he would have to befriend Âme as well. “It’s good to hear that you’ve found such support.”

 

Âme didn’t know how to interpret that remark since he still expected Eómer to turn on him. “I want to help.”

 

“Âme’s my friend.” Haleth smiled at Eómer. “I have few friends to begin with.”

 

Eómer drew in a deep breath and turned to address Âme. He saw fear in the pale eyes. “Thank you for looking after my son.” Âme averted his gaze, not knowing how to react. Eómer and Haleth exchanged a look and smiled.

 

~~~

 

Elrond checked on Haleth later that evening. If Haleth had healed sufficiently, he would allow the young man to leave his bed for the first time. Entering the room, he found that Haleth wasn’t alone. Âme and Eómer were keeping his charge company and Elrond noted with pleasure that the two of them were being friendly.

 

“Good evening,” he said and advanced on the bed. Haleth looked much improved and a healthy color had returned to the young man’s face. “How do you fare today?” Elrond sat down on the side of the bed and bared Haleth’s injured shoulder to him. “The wound has closed. Excellent.”

 

Haleth grinned at the healer. “I feel fine. Will you allow me to leave my bed?”

 

Elrond nodded. “But not for too long.” He wanted to assist Haleth in rising from the bed, but his charge gazed at him uncertainly before searching out Âme’s and he smiled knowingly. “Âme can look after you.” He stood up from the bed and walked over to where Eómer was standing. Eómer sought out his eyes and Elrond read approval there. Once he stood next to Eómer, he whispered, “You managed to sort matters out where Âme is concerned?” He kept a close eye on Haleth at the same time as the young man pushed himself to his feet.

 

“We talked.” Eómer was also eyeing Haleth closely and was ready to come to his son’s rescue should Âme fail to support him. “I believe we reached an understanding.”

 

Haleth rose from the bed and leaned against Âme. He didn’t feel weak exactly, but he was experiencing vertigo after lying down for so long. Once he was standing next to Âme, he noticed that they were the same height. Placing one foot in front of the other, he relished being able to walk again.

 

“You should be able to leave the healing wing in a day or two.” Elrond gazed at Haleth curiously. “Would you like your own room when that time comes?” Haleth immediately looked at Âme and then back at Elrond. The half-Elf drew his own conclusions, but decided to pretend he misunderstood for Eómer’s benefit. He had noticed something the Man didn’t seem to grasp. “Or do you want to share with Eómer?”

 

The youth cringed. He didn’t want to disappoint Eómer, but… “Can I share with Âme?”

 

Eómer’s and Âme’s eyes widened simultaneously and, since they were looking at each other, they were both surprised at the other’s reaction. “Haleth, I don’t think…” Âme didn’t want to offend Eómer. “He’s your father.”

 

The older man was about to stress that fact as well when the hurt look in Âme’s eyes registered with him. He hadn’t given the former slave boy’s situation that much thought, but he realized that Âme was probably lonely too and had as few friends as Haleth did. The two boys were the same age, liked to spend time together, and had become friends. Âme could give Haleth something Eómer couldn’t: a different sort of companionship. “No, it’s fine with me. You can stay with Âme.” Âme’s reaction was instant and Eómer felt guilty for thinking badly of the boy. “Âme, I don’t mind...really.”

 

Âme still didn’t agree. “No, I don’t want you…” He covered his mouth with a hand.

 

“I won’t feel jealous or excluded,” Eómer responded as he realized that it had to be said aloud. “I want my son to be happy and having your friendship accomplishes that.” Haleth beamed at him and the young man suddenly headed toward him. Âme had to quicken his pace to keep up with his friend or else Haleth might have stumbled. Eómer opened his arms and caught Haleth in a hug. “I finally understand what you were trying to tell me.”

 

Elrond felt at peace as well and was proud of what he had achieved so far.

 

~~~

 

That night Eómer returned to Glorfindel’s rooms and the blond welcomed him into his arms once more. Eómer eagerly latched onto the red lips and kissed Glorfindel passionately. He knew that he was setting himself up for heartache, but what could he do? He had failed to protect himself and had given Glorfindel his heart. He had created his own doom. Hadn’t the golden-haired Elf told him that this was about lust and not love?

 

“You are not here with me,” Glorfindel chided as he guided Eómer over to his bed. Cocking his head, he tried to figure out what was wrong. Something had already felt off the last time they had made love, but Glorfindel still failed to label the emotion in Eómer’s eyes.

 

“My thoughts are with Haleth,” Eómer lied. His thoughts were with Glorfindel and he tried to bury the sadness which he felt at being in the Elf’s arms when the Captain only felt lust for him. He let Glorfindel lower him onto the bed and closed his eyes as tender caresses were bestowed onto his skin after the blond had removed his clothes. This could have been about love, but it wasn’t.

 

Glorfindel took the man with a tenderness that stunned himself. He had never been this gentle with any of his lovers. Something about Eómer brought out this soft, gentle side in him, but what was it?

 

Eómer brought his arms up along Glorfindel’s back and he rolled the blond onto his back before taking him in turn, but not with the tenderness the Elf had shown him. When they mated this time, a desperate urgency came through Eómer’s movements.

 

“Eómer...” Glorfindel didn’t know what had upset the Man, but he sensed Eómer’s distress and tried to soothe him, even while the man was moving inside him. “Everything is all right.” He buried Eómer in hug, pulling him close enough so that they could kiss.

 

Eómer closed his eyes then and gave into his dearest fantasy that Glorfindel had fallen in love with him, but that would never happen for he was just a man. Anguish showed on his face when he finally found release. Glorfindel was so close and yet, at the same time, had never been more unattainable.

 

Glorfindel reacted to Eómer’s distress by tightening his hold on him. They had climaxed simultaneously, but it had once more felt like Eómer hadn’t been there with him.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Elrond walked Haleth to Âme’s rooms. The white-haired dancer had an arm tightly curled around Haleth’s waist. Elrond wasn’t sure that it was really necessary the dancer supported Haleth, but he suspected that they both liked the closeness and he wasn’t going to ruin it for them. He opened the door and stepped aside so that they could enter.

 

Haleth smiled. Âme had told him that he hadn’t occupied the rooms for long, but some personal touches had already found its way into the living area. There was the flute Lindir had given Âme to practice his playing with and Erestor had already put some books, quills, and ink on the desk. Elrond had gifted him with a lovely tea pot and matching cups. A huge bearskin had made its way onto Âme’s bed and Haleth saw Âme’s puzzled look when the dancer saw it too.

 

“Glorfindel wants you to be warm at night,” Elrond explained. “Why do you not rest for a while, Haleth?”

 

Haleth nodded and Âme guided him to the bed, where he sat down. His fingers encountered the fur and he stroked it thoughtfully. “I like your rooms.” Âme averted his gaze and blushed.

 

“I will leave you alone now. You have the things you need, but should you still require something just ask the guards in the corridor.” Elrond couldn’t help smiling as he left the room. Now there was a blooming romance if he had ever seen one!

 

“Elrond’s right. I need to rest.” Haleth didn’t like the fact that he tired so quickly, but knew it was normal after the injury he had suffered.

 

“I’ll help you.” Âme lifted Haleth’s feet and helped him lie down. “Do you want another pillow?”

 

“No, I don’t need one.” Haleth turned onto his side and watched Âme. “What are you doing?”

 

“I thought…that…while you’re resting…”

 

“I like it when you guard my sleep,” Haleth said. “And your bed’s big enough for the two of us.”

 

Âme’s features contorted. “This is a bad idea.”

 

“And why’s that?” Haleth asked, frowning deeply.

 

Âme wrung his hands. “I should tell you, but…” He couldn’t speak the words...not really.

 

Haleth wanted to ask if this had anything to do with the conversation he’d overheard, but didn’t. Âme had to make the first step. “I’ll sleep then.” Âme nodded and practically ran into the living room. /I don’t understand him,/ Haleth thought. /I need to know what this is about!/

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had fallen asleep by the time the morning had come, which was totally out of character for him. Normally he was the first one up and about, but maybe Eómer had exhausted him as well. When he woke up an hour later, he found his arms empty and the side of the bed where Eómer had rested cold. The Man must have left shortly after he had fallen asleep.

 

Their arrangement confused Glorfindel, who wasn’t used to being confused. He had been honest with his intentions where Eómer was concerned, so how had the misunderstanding happened? And what was the misunderstanding about? He liked Eómer and the attraction he felt toward the Man was growing. Eómer seemed drawn to him as well and when Glorfindel had taken him, they had truly been one, but then something had gone awry and the connection had been severed.

 

Folding his arms beneath his head, Glorfindel stared at the ceiling and tried to make sense of what had happened.

 

TBC

 

Part 11

 

“I fetched food,” Âme shuffled into the bedroom where Haleth was resting on the bed. Having Haleth in his rooms felt odd. He liked having him about, but at the same time Haleth’s presence also scared him.

 

“Will you join me?” Haleth patted the side of the bed.

 

Âme nibbled on his bottom lip and considered his options. He didn’t want to get too close to Haleth and most certainly not encourage the young man to ask him more personal questions. “But only for a moment,” he said after catching Haleth’s hopeful gaze. He placed the tray on Haleth’s lap and sat down at some distance. “Elrond says that you need to eat as much as you can and as many times as you can. You need to add weight.”

 

Haleth wasn’t sure how Âme would receive his next comment, but he said it anyway. “So do you, so start eating.” Âme’s eyes widened and Haleth made sure he was smiling so Âme didn't take his remark the wrong way. “You’re skinny too. Were you ill recently?”

 

The dancer shifted on the bed nervously. “I had problems with my stomach. I couldn’t hold anything down, but Elrond fixed that.” Since he wasn’t being drugged the entire time, his body had recovered and eating wasn’t causing his stomach to rebel any longer. Haleth picked up a thick slice of bread, added cheese to it, and then handed it to him. Âme had no choice but to start eating. He was hungry at any rate.

 

The Rohan youth's expression suddenly grew sad as he realized something. “Eómer and I’ll leave once I’ve recovered. He can’t leave Rohan too long.”

 

“I already expected that.” Âme’s appetite was gone, but he still forced himself to take another bite out of the bread. “It was nice having you here. Maybe you can come and visit some time?” He had become used to having Haleth around and would miss him once he was gone.

 

“I’ll try.” Haleth knew that there was little chance he would obtain permission from Eómer to travel to Imladris alone though. His father was protective of him. “Or maybe you can visit me in Edoras?” But Âme’s expression showed that that was very unlikely too. Haleth didn’t understand why visiting Edoras would cause problems for Âme. “Why is that a problem?”

 

Âme moistened his lips and averted his gaze. “I visited Edoras before and wasn’t…welcomed that warmly.” He had to give Haleth some reason so the young man would stop questioning him. “I feel no desire to repeat that occurrence.”

 

Haleth quickly shook his head. “But things will be different since I’ll be there waiting for you!”

 

The dancer gazed at Haleth apologetically. “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t possibly return to Edoras where so many Rohirrim had seen his shame.

 

“We don’t have to decide right now what we’ll do,” Haleth stated in an effort to do away with the sense of gloom that was trying to take hold of them.

 

Âme nodded, glad that Haleth was offering them a way out. “Who knows...maybe we’ll find a way out,” he offered, but in his heart he didn’t believe that.

 

~~~

 

Elrond hadn’t been expecting Eómer and looked up in surprise when the King of Rohan entered his study. He was alone at the moment since Erestor was making an inventory of their supplies. “Good day, Eómer,” Elrond gestured for the King to seat himself.

 

Eómer inclined his head and sat down. “When will Haleth be strong enough to travel? I can’t stay away from home too long.” Although he didn’t think he was a fit King, he took his responsibilities very seriously.

 

Elrond regretted hearing that. “Haleth should be fit to travel at the end of the week.” He searched Eómer’s eyes and found them strangely haunted. “I wish you could stay longer.” Not only for Haleth’s sake, but for Eómer’s as well. Something told Elrond that the King needed healing as well, though of a different sort. Somehow, Eómer had been wounded in his very heart.

 

Eómer nodded. “We’ll be leaving in two days then. I’ll instruct the Rohirrim to ready themselves.”

 

“Will you not reconsider?” Elrond felt he needed to make a last effort to change Eómer’s mind.

 

“I might not want to be King, but I *am* King,” Eómer replied with a sigh. “That limits my choices.”

 

Elrond eventually gave in. “Then I pray you will enjoy these last few days in Imladris.” Eómer’s gaze became like ice after those words and Elrond wondered what had happened during Eómer’s stay in his valley.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel strolled into the kitchen. He wasn’t really hungry, but his restlessness had urged him to walk about in search of a distraction. His relationship with Eómer, if one could call it that, wasn’t sitting well with him.

 

“Glorfindel?” Erestor looked at the Captain in surprise. He had been counting their kitchen supplies and hadn’t expected to see Glorfindel there during the day. “Should you not be overseeing today’s training?”

 

“My second in command took over.” Glorfindel sat down at the kitchen table and started moving a plate which contained a selection of fruit around.

 

Intrigued, Erestor placed his list away and sat down opposite his friend. “Something vexes you. What is it?” Normally Glorfindel was willing to discuss any problems he had.

 

“Did I make a mistake, Erestor?” Glorfindel looked at his friend. But since Erestor didn’t know what had happened, he had to explain. “I bedded Eómer.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and searched Glorfindel’s face. “Why did you do it?” It obviously bothered Glorfindel and lashing out at his friend for being so foolish wouldn’t do.

 

“I like him,” Glorfindel admitted. “I really do. And, at first, I thought the arrangement was agreeable to both of us. I did not promise him love or loyalty. I offered him a few nights of passion and he said he understood. But something went wrong.” He started plucking the grapes from the little branch they were attached to.

 

Erestor considered everything in detail before he answered. “Are there any feelings involved from your side?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “I care for him. I like him. I already told you that.”

 

“And there is nothing more?”

“Erestor, there can not be anything more! My oath binds me to Elrond and this valley.”

 

/And that, my friend, is probably the problem. Eómer cares deeply for you and realizes he made a mistake. He has to protect himself./ Erestor didn’t speak those words aloud. He felt strongly that Glorfindel had to discover that for himself.

 

~~~

 

“We need to talk,” Eómer told Haleth the next morning. He had spent the night alone, resisting the urge to seek out Glorfindel. It was probably better that way. Each time they were together, his feelings for the blond deepened.

 

Haleth had long ago learned to read Eómer’s feelings and realized that his surrogate father had unpleasant news. “What is it?”

 

“We’re going home tomorrow. Elrond thinks you’re fit to travel and I need to get back.” Eómer knew this would be hard on Haleth. “I’m sorry. I know how much you’ve come to care about Âme.”

 

Haleth stared at Eómer, dazed. “Leaving? Tomorrow? But…” There was so much he still had to find out about Âme! “We can’t leave!”

 

“We must. I need to get back and I won’t leave you here alone. I’m your father now and responsible for your well-being. I want you close.”

 

“But Âme and I…” Haleth stared blankly ahead. “I’m not ready yet to leave.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Eómer repeated. “You’d better talk to him today for we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” He felt sorry for Haleth and stroked the boy’s hair. “Maybe it’s better this way. You shouldn’t lose your heart to him for it’ll end badly if you do.”

 

“How can you say that?” Haleth stared at Eómer in shook. Lose his heart to Âme? What was Eómer talking about?

 

“Love’s new to you and therefore you don’t recognize it.” Eómer’s expression became compassionate and understanding. “But taking Âme as your lover would be a bad choice.”

 

“Lover? Âme and I are merely friends!”

 

“If you had the time to pursue Âme you’d be lovers within the year. Âme isn’t suited to take that place in your life.”

 

Âme was listening at the doorway and flinched violently. Eómer’s true nature was showing. Turning, he ran out of the room.

 

“You only pretended that you liked Âme! You still don’t like him!” Haleth was getting agitated.

 

“It’s not that,” Eómer replied, trying to calm his son down. “Âme is a good boy, but he’s led a very troubled life. You lack the experience to deal with that.”

 

That calmed Haleth down a bit, but it also raised more questions. “What kind of troubled life?”

 

“I’m sorry, Haleth, but that’s something Âme should tell you.”

 

~~~

 

That evening, Eómer fought himself over Glorfindel. Should he seek the blond out or not? He was still pacing his bedroom when a knock sounded on his door suddenly. He swirled about and stared at the door. “Who is it?” He was afraid that he already knew who had come to seek him out.

 

“It is Glorfindel.” Glorfindel didn’t know why his feet had carried him to Eómer’s rooms. Maybe he had finally admitted to himself why he was so restless and unfocused.

 

Eómer sighed deeply and opened the door. The moment he saw Glorfindel, Eómer’s heart missed a beat. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I need to see you…and I need to say goodbye. Elrond told me that you are leaving.” Glorfindel stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “Why are you leaving so quickly?”

 

The King of Rohan stepped away from Glorfindel to create some distance between them. “I’ve got a kingdom to rule,” he answered, using his duty as an excuse.

 

Glorfindel still failed to discern the real reason why Eómer was so distant. What was he supposed to do about it? Being practical, he walked up to Eómer and grabbed his waist. He pulled the Man close and kissed him hard.

 

Eómer wanted to fight Glorfindel off, but at the same time, he wanted to yield and experience Glorfindel intimately again. The conflicting feelings made it hard for him to truly enjoy the kiss.

 

Realizing that he still hadn’t reached Eómer properly, Glorfindel unbuttoned Eómer’s shirt and ran the palms of his hands down the Man’s chest. “I want you…” He hadn’t realized until that very moment how much he wanted to posses Eómer. “Are you willing?”

 

Eómer was drunk on Glorfindel’s scent as the blond’s hands dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers. Did he want this? Yes. Should he do this? Probably not. “I want you too,” he admitted in a raw voice. He didn’t trust himself where Glorfindel was concerned.

 

Glorfindel quickly did away with Eómer’s trousers and the Man stepped out of them. Shivering, Eómer stood in front of him and Glorfindel felt on edge. He needed to bury himself inside Eómer’s body now and couldn’t wait much longer. “Turn around…”

 

Eómer’s hands shook as he placed them against the wall. There was the sound of clothes being removed behind him and he shivered in anticipation. He threw back his head and screamed the moment the blond entered him, driving himself home without any preparation. Glorfindel’s arms wrapped around his waist before the Elf thrust forward, pushing him against the wall.

 

They moved with an urgency that escaped them both. Eómer started to meet each of Glorfindel’s thrusts and tilted his head so he could peek at Glorfindel’s face. The blue eyes had closed in ecstasy. Needing more, Eómer managed to claim Glorfindel’s lips and possessed the blond’s mouth just as the Elf possessed him in turn.

 

They reached their climax together and Glorfindel pressed tightly against Eómer, giving the man no place to move. Heaving, he rested his chin on Eómer’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The musky scent that escaped Eómer’s pores seemed to drug him, incapacitating him.

 

That gave Eómer a chance to react. He freed himself of Glorfindel’s embrace and turned around. Their mating had shocked him. He had thought that only true lovers could reach such highs. But Glorfindel didn’t love him. “You should leave now. I need to rise early and want to rest.”

 

Glorfindel blinked in surprise. “What?” he asked. They had just made love and now Eómer was throwing him out?

 

Eómer collected Glorfindel’s clothes and dropped them into the Elf’s arms. “You heard me. I’m leaving tomorrow and want to be rested.” The way Glorfindel stared at him unnerved him, but he had to get the blond out.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Glorfindel had to know!

 

“Nothing,” Eómer replied, but his pride didn’t allow him to tell Glorfindel the truth. “You promised me lust and passion and you kept your word. Our time together is over now. It’s as simple as that.”

 

But Glorfindel didn’t believe that. Eómer’s eyes told him differently. “I do not want to part like this.”

 

Eómer started to despair. Why was Glorfindel making this so difficult? “Like what? You took me and I consented. Now our affair is over and I need you to go.” With every word he spoke his heart broke a little further. But Glorfindel was bound to Elrond and Eómer had to return to Rohan. There was no future for them. “Please, Glorfindel. Just leave,” he requested in a much gentler voice. “Don’t make our parting more difficult than it has to be.”

 

Glorfindel bowed his head. “You are right. I am complicating matters.” He turned away from Eómer and dressed. Once he was fully dressed again, he headed for the door. “Will we see each other a last time tomorrow?”

 

“We’ll have a chance to say goodbye,” Eómer answered, although he wasn’t sure he would wait around for Glorfindel to show up. He would prefer to leave without another confrontation.

 

Glorfindel nodded and then left the room, feeling more confused than he had ever been.

 

~~~

 

Haleth had exchanged his bed for the couch by the time Âme had returned. He figured it might be easier to convince Âme to sit beside him than join him on the bed. “There you are. Where have you been? I’ve missed you.”

 

Âme lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. How could he face Haleth again? He was convinced that Eómer had told the young man everything about his shameful past. “Why? I thought Eómer and you would be happy to never see me again.”

 

Sensing that their upcoming discussion wasn’t going to be easy, Haleth refused to start off on the wrong foot. “I’m always glad to see you. Why don’t you sit next to me? That makes it easier to talk and talk we must. You do realize that, don’t you?”

 

The dancer nodded. “We’d better do this now.” Stalling wasn’t going to get them anywhere. He seated himself at a small distance from Haleth and peeked at him from behind a curtain of white hair. Haleth looked much improved and if Eómer kept an acceptable pace, the young man would have no problems making the journey home. “Eómer told you.”

 

The way Âme spoke puzzled Haleth. What did Âme think Eómer had told him? “He told me some things,” he said, hoping that Âme would give himself away and finally reveal his past. “He thought I should stop spending time with you, but I disagree.”

 

“You should listen to him,” Âme replied, feeling utterly miserable since he was going to lose Haleth to Eómer again. “He’s right. It does you no good to befriend a slave and a whore.”

 

There! They were finally talking about the real issue and Haleth inched closer so he could take Âme’s cold hand in-between his. “Why don’t you tell me more about that?”

 

Âme looked up in confusion. “Didn’t Eómer tell you already?”

 

“Not the details.” Haleth hated manipulating Âme, but it was the only way to make the young man talk. “I want to know though.”

 

Âme shrugged. It wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. It hadn’t registered with him yet that Haleth was rubbing his fingers. “Baal got his hands on me when I was two. My parents were dead and my looks made me valuable in the slaver’s eyes.”

 

Haleth sucked in his breath. “You were that young?”

 

The pale youth finally looked up, making eye contact. “I don’t remember my parents’ faces…”

 

Haleth swallowed hard and rubbed Âme’s fingers harder. “Go on.”

 

Âme shrugged again. “I became his slave and he kept me confined to his house. During my childhood, he paid for dancing and singing lessons and when I was old enough, he took me on the road with him. Wherever we went, he made me dance and, if our host desired so, I was ‘gifted’ to him.” Âme voiced that one word with obvious contempt. “I tried to fight them at first, but Baal got fed up with that and drugged me. I never stood a chance against them after that.”

 

The other young man's eyes widened. “That man drugged you and let them rape you?” Âme’s quick glance showed that the young man still felt ashamed and guilty. “Oh, Âme!” He released Âme’s hand and hugged his friend close instead. ‘That must have been horrible for you!”

 

Since Âme was finally talking, he didn’t seem able to stop. “That’s why Eómer detests me… I remember the night when I danced for him and Baal then offered me to him.”

 

Haleth’s breath caught. “What? Say that again? Did Eómer…?” The thought was too horrendous to finish. If Âme confirmed it, he would lose faith in Eómer.

 

“He refused me. Baal later told me…” Âme buried his face in the crook of Haleth’s shoulder and let his emotions run through him. “It was Elrond who freed me. Glorfindel chased Baal off and Elrond took me in.”

 

“I *did* wonder how you had ended up in Imladris.” Haleth continued to hold Âme tight and rubbed the small of Âme’s back. “How long ago did this happen?”

 

“A few weeks ago.” Âme managed to compose himself again and went to free himself of Haleth’s embrace, but the young man wouldn’t let him go. “Eómer’s right. You need to forget about me.” Haleth shook his head fiercely, which gave Âme the space he needed to lift his gaze and look at Haleth. There was no pity in the brown eyes, just affection and compassion. “It’ll be easier once you’re in Rohan. You’ll stop thinking of me and…”

 

Haleth had had enough of Âme’s raving and placed his hands on either side of the young man’s head. “I won’t forget about you and you can always visit me.”

 

“I can’t. Don’t you understand? The people at Eómer’s court…they know who and what I am.” How was he going to make Haleth understand? “You don’t want to be friends with a whore, trust me.”

 

“You’re not a whore!” Haleth glared at Âme. “You were used and abused! That’s different!”

 

“You’ll change your mind once you’re away from me.” Âme gazed at Haleth sorrowfully.

 

“No, I won’t. I won’t!” Haleth stated passionately. “If you won’t visit me, I’ll visit you.” He would find a way to make Eómer see that he had to remain in contact with Âme!

 

~~~

 

“Please…this is our last night together.” Haleth had curled up in bed and gestured for Âme to join him. The white-haired dancer looked at him in confusion. “I still want you close, no matter what past you have.”

 

Sighing, Âme shook his head. “This is a mistake,” he whispered as he slipped between the covers. “We shouldn’t grow attached to each other. By tomorrow, you’ll be gone.”

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that. I already care about you.” Haleth raised a shaky hand and buried it in Âme’s white hair. “Will you give me a kiss?”

 

Âme thought he had misheard. “What did you say?” He examined Haleth’s face in wonder. He *must* have misheard!

 

“Will you give me a kiss?” Haleth caressed Âme’s scalp with his fingertips as he moved his fingers through the other young man's hair. “It’d be my first.”

 

Âme started shaking his head. “No, your first kiss should be with someone else!” His first kiss had been forced on him and he wanted Haleth to pick someone less tainted than him.

 

“But I want you to give me my first kiss.” Haleth managed to remain calm, but on the inside, he wished Âme would stop fighting him. “I’m leaving tomorrow and I want to take your kiss with me.”

 

The dancer’s eyes started to swim. No one had ever said something like that to him before. “Eómer’s right. You need to get away from me.” Haleth was falling in love with him and, while the feeling was mutual, he didn’t want Haleth to pursue him. “You’ll find some nice girl to court in Edoras.”

 

“I don't want a nice girl. I want you.” Âme stared at Haleth in shock. “Please give me a kiss. I don’t want to steal it from you.” His fingers glided over Âme’s face and touched the young man’s lips.

 

Âme knew he shouldn’t do this. Kissing Haleth would only encourage him, but he also wanted to know what their kiss would be like. He had never kissed someone willingly and with desire before. “What will sharing a kiss do to us?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to find out.” Haleth brushed Âme’s hair aside and then wrapped his arms around his friend. “Kiss me.”

 

Unable to deny Haleth no matter how hard he tried, Âme gently pressed his lips to Haleth’s. Haleth moaned and closed his eyes as their kiss deepened. It was like nothing Âme had ever experienced before and his toes curled. When they finally had to stop because they were running out of breath, Haleth stared at him in rapture. That was when Âme realized that he had made the greatest mistake of his life. “You need to forget about me, Haleth.”

 

“Not after the kiss we shared.” Haleth felt smug and content. He had made Âme kiss him! “Stay close tonight. Don’t leave the bed.”

 

“But Haleth, there’s no way…” There was no way for them to be together! Why wouldn’t Haleth see that?

 

“I’ll find a way,” Haleth promised, feeling confident that he would find a solution. He tucked Âme’s head beneath his chin and smiled happily. “I promise you that we’ll be together in the end.”

 

Âme shivered at that promise. Haleth doubtlessly meant well, but Eómer would never allow them to become lovers.

 

~~~

 

Eómer couldn’t wait to leave Imladris, where he had found a love that could never be his. Therefore, Haleth found himself on horseback first thing in the morning. Âme was standing close to him as Haleth moved his hand in such a way that Eómer didn’t see that he was caressing the white hair. The gesture made Âme look up and Haleth nodded. “Remember my promise,” he mouthed.

 

Âme didn’t doubt that Haleth wanted to keep his promise, but the King of Rohan presented a formidable barrier. Eómer walked up to them and was about to mount when Glorfindel appeared as well.

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a hard look when he saw that his friend was so despondent. But then again, Glorfindel had brought this on himself by not allowing himself to love Eómer. Elrond moved beside him and gathered Erestor's hand into his. Erestor squeezed to show how much he appreciated the gesture.

 

Eómer frowned when he noticed that Glorfindel wasn’t alone. Melian, the mare that had caught his eye during his stay in Imladris, walked beside him, saddled. Eómer’s mind had been divided when it came to the question of wanting to say goodbye to Glorfindel. One part of him yearned for the blond’s company and the other part couldn’t wait to put distance between them.

 

“You like Melian and she accepted you as her rider. I thought…” Glorfindel actually lowered his gaze, lacking the confidence to look Eómer in the eye. “You might need some fresh blood in your breeding stock.” He handed Eómer the reins and went to turn and walk away.

 

Eómer couldn’t let Glorfindel go like that. “Wait!” Glorfindel halted in his tracks and turned around, still staring at the ground. “This is a precious gift.” Eómer’s heart thundered in his chest. He didn’t know what had driven Glorfindel to do this, but he appreciated it even more because he knew this had been hard on the blond. “Thank you…”

 

Glorfindel finally looked up. “I wish you a speedy journey.”

 

Forgetting that they weren’t alone, Eómer embraced Glorfindel. He pressed a kiss onto the golden hair and whispered, “You’re always welcome in Rohan, Glorfindel.” He didn’t know why he had said that for it might encourage Glorfindel to seek him out. Then everything would start all over again and he would feel miserable when Glorfindel had to leave once more. “For what it’s worth, I care about you too.”

 

The Elf cheered up at that. “I am sorry if I somehow hurt you. That was never my intention.”

 

“I know you never intended for it to happen.” It had been his fault all along that he had fallen for the blond. “I’ll take good care of Melian.”

 

“She is eager to take you to Edoras.” Glorfindel watched Eómer mount and then stroked Melian’s flank. “She will take care of you in turn.”

 

Eómer raised his hand in goodbye and his heart ached at the thought of having to leave his love behind. He was so pre-occupied with his own grief that he didn’t notice Haleth’s or Âme’s.

 

TBC

 

Part 12

 

Âme's gaze followed Haleth’s form until the Rohan party had vanished from view and only then did he shed tears. He had lost his heart to Haleth and now felt empty and bereaved. It had only been the other night that they had slept in each other’s arms and he would treasure the kiss they had shared forever.

 

Elrond exchanged a look with his love and then stepped away from Erestor to console Âme. He had sensed the deepening friendship between Âme and Haleth, but hadn’t realized that they had become *that* close. “This is not forever,” he said, hoping to comfort the distressed dancer.

 

“But it is,” Âme answered while raising his gaze. He pressed close to the half-Elf and welcomed the embrace. “I’ll never see him again.”

 

“It might seem like that to you now, but if you are supposed to be together, fate will find a way,” Elrond murmured soothingly. He held Âme close and vowed that if necessary, he would take fate’s part and intervene.

 

~~~

 

If Eómer noticed Haleth’s distress, he didn’t comment on it. He was so wrapped up in trying to deal with his own inner turmoil that he failed to comfort Haleth.

 

Haleth, on the other hand, grew even more determined to find a way for Âme and him to be together and no one, not even Eómer, would keep them apart.

 

~~~

 

Âme became listless after Haleth left. Erestor tried to cheer him up with an invitation to dance, but Âme merely shook his head and left the room. The next day, Elrond tried to comfort the young man and, although Âme let him hold him, Elrond sensed the boy’s sorrow. Âme was grieving and nothing they did could change that.

 

~~~

 

Haleth didn’t feel the joy he normally felt upon arriving at the Hornburg. Eómer had come around a bit thanks to Melian’s antics. The mare had her own ways to ensure the Horse Lord paid attention to her and had even gone as far as to bite the Man’s butt. Haleth had burst out laughing when that had happened, but his mood had darkened quickly after that.

 

It wasn’t until after they had settled back in that Eómer noticed Haleth had changed. Haleth had lost his zest for life, sulked, and seemed lonely. Vexed that this had escaped him before that moment, Eómer felt like an unfit parent and realized that they had to talk. He feared the outcome though and postponed the conversation until one day Haleth refused to leave his bed, claiming he didn’t have the energy to move about. That forced Eómer into action and he finally sought out his son to confront him.

 

~~~

 

Haleth had been waiting for Eómer to finally make the first move, though it had taken him longer than expected to gain Eómer’s full attention. A month had passed by since they had left Imladris during which Eómer had walked the golden Hall of Medusald like a ghost. Looking at Eómer now, Haleth saw some alertness in the eyes. Eómer seemed to be missing Glorfindel as much as he missed Âme.

 

“Haleth, you need to get up.” Eómer sat down on the side of the bed and searched his son’s face. Haleth looked as distressed as he felt himself. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I miss Âme,” Haleth answered, turning onto his back. “Why couldn’t I have stayed in Imladris?”

 

Eómer sighed. “We already had this conversation. Âme isn’t a suitable partner for you.”

 

“Because of his past? He told me that he was a slave and that Baal had forced him to dance and drugged him so customers could rape him. Apparently Baal even offered him to you. Where was I when that happened?”

 

“Bedridden because of your injury.” Eómer flinched as he realized that this confrontation could turn ugly at any given moment.

 

Haleth sat up and glared at Eómer. “Why are you so determined to keep us apart?”

 

“You’re my son...my heir. You’ll become King of Rohan one day and you’ll have to provide the land with an heir.”

 

Haleth blinked and shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not your successor! You adopted me! I don’t belong to the royal bloodline!”

 

“You’re wrong. I adopted you, Haleth. That makes you my son. My blood.” Hopefully Haleth would understand why he couldn’t be together with Âme. “Âme’s a male. You need a female.”

 

Haleth glared at Eómer. “I’m not interested in them. I want Âme.”

 

Eómer sighed. “That can never be. I can’t allow it.”

 

“Then I’ll run away and make my way to Âme on my own!” Haleth jumped to his feet, which demonstrated that his shoulder had healed completely, and started toward the door.

 

Haleth’s outburst actually scared Eómer, who loved Haleth dearly. “No wait!” He rose from the bed and followed Haleth. The young man spun around and glared angrily at him.

 

“I’m sorry that Glorfindel and you didn’t work out, but why does that mean that I can’t have Âme?” Haleth practically shouted at Eómer. “I care deeply for Âme! We kissed! I want him close!”

 

Eómer’s shock increased. He had never seen Haleth angry before and the boy’s words hit home. “This has nothing to do with Glorfindel!”

 

“Oh, I believe it has! I’m sorry that you can’t have him, but I can have Âme and I’m not letting you stop me!”

 

“Please calm down, Haleth. Then we can discuss this.”

 

“You made me do this!” Haleth hadn’t wanted to throw a tantrum. He loved Eómer dearly and hurting the older man caused him heartache too. “Can’t you understand that I love Âme?”

 

“You hardly know him, Haleth. You’re so young… At your age, you feel like you’ll die if you can’t have your love with you, but your crush on Âme will fade.”

 

“It won’t.” Haleth drove his heels into the ground and faced Eómer head on. “What will it be? Will you allow Âme and I to be reunited or will you force me to run away to Imladris?”

 

Eómer was about to verbally lash out at Haleth when he realized what he was doing. Struck down by the sheer insanity of it, he bowed his head and sighed. “You might be right… I might have taken the fact that I can’t have Glorfindel out on you. If that’s the case, I’m truly sorry.” What had he been thinking in forcing them apart? “I’m too stubborn for my own good.” He had seen them fall in love and yet he had refused to acknowledge it.

 

Haleth drew in a breath, feeling relieved. He approached Eómer and managed to catch the older man’s gaze. “Do you mean it?”

 

“I do.” Eómer nodded and then opened his arms. “Forgive me for not seeing your distress. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.” He pulled Haleth close and held him tight. “You don’t have to leave. I don’t want you to leave,” he clarified. If Haleth was that determined to have Âme, he wouldn’t stand in their way. “I’ll send Elrond a message and ask Âme to visit with you. Will that do?” Haleth smiled radiantly and Eómer returned it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and pressed a parental kiss onto Haleth’s brow. “I’ll start paying attention to you again.”

 

“I’m sorry that you can’t have Glorfindel… But why doesn’t he want you?” Haleth had been wondering about that.

 

“Glorfindel’s bound by an oath to serve Elrond. He can never leave Imladris for long. We never had a future together. I lost sight of that and let myself…”

 

“Fall in love?” Haleth finished for Eómer.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Eómer drew in a steadying breath and then raised his son’s chin. “No more talk about running away, Haleth. You *are* my heir, whether you want to be or not and you’re precious to me.” Haleth was once more smiling at him and the crisis had been averted. “Why don’t you write Âme a letter which the messenger can carry to him?”

 

“Âme can’t read.”

 

“I’m sure someone will read it to him.”

 

Haleth nodded happily. “I’ll do that.”

 

~~~

 

“You are not even trying to concentrate on your assignment,” Erestor remarked with a resigned sigh.

 

Âme glanced at him apologetically. The listlessness which had taken over him when Haleth had left had stayed and weighed him down. “I’m trying.” He really was and didn’t want to disappoint Erestor, who had already spent many hours trying to teach him to read and write. He had mastered the basics, but still struggled with long complicated sentences. “I’m sorry that I’m disappointing you. I just can’t concentrate.”

 

Erestor freed the quill from Âme’s fingers before the young man could snap it in two. “You still mourn Haleth’s departure.”

 

Nodding, Âme's eyes clearly revealed his sorrow. “I know it’s for the best that he left, but still…” It was the first time that he was opening up to anyone. Elrond had tried repeatedly, but Âme had shut down, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

 

Erestor frowned. “Why was Haleth leaving for the best?”

 

“Eómer’s King of Rohan and Haleth is his son. I’m not suitable as Haleth’s lover. I’m too tainted.”

 

“Stop that! That is plain nonsense!” Erestor shook his head vehemently. “Eómer should be honored to have you as his son in law!” His remark brought a small smile to Âme’s face.

 

“Thank you for that, but… It really is for the best…” Âme's smile broke and despair appeared in his eyes again. “I miss him though. I don’t understand it myself. He was only here for two weeks. How can I fall in love with him that quickly?”

 

“Sometimes all it takes is one second.” Erestor stroked Âme’s hair in an effort to console the young man. “Do not give up hope. I will talk to Elrond and maybe we will find a solution.”

 

“No! Please don’t! Haleth must forget about me! Don’t get involved!” Panic showed on Âme’s face.

 

“That is not for you to decide. Haleth has something to say about that too. This feeling *is* mutual?” Erestor asked to make sure.

 

“He asked me to kiss him and I did. It was his first kiss.” Âme blushed. “I shouldn’t have given in, but I couldn’t deny him.”

 

Erestor caressed Âme’s face and the young man met his gaze again. “Do not despair yet, Âme. Believe in your love.”

 

Âme didn’t believe that Haleth and he stood a chance against Eómer’s hostility though.

 

~~~

 

“Here’s my letter for Âme.” Haleth had needed an hour to write down everything that he wanted Âme to know. “Please make sure he gets it,” he told the messenger before handing him the scroll.

 

“Hurry to Imladris,” Eómer ordered the messenger. “Take the best horse in my stable.” The messenger nodded to show he understood and then left. “Feeling better?” Eómer asked as he smiled at Haleth.

 

“Oh yes, much better!”

 

Later that day, Haleth accompanied Eómer to the stables to take Melian out for a ride. Haleth also selected a horse to his liking. Once they were on horseback and feeling the wind in their hair, the two men laughed loudly and pushed their heels deeper into their horses’ flanks, wanting them to go all the way…which they did.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel was the one to notice the messenger from Rohan first and intercepted him. “Where are you headed?” he asked the tired man.

 

“Eómer King has a message for Lord Elrond of Imladris.”

 

“Then follow me. I will take you there.” Glorfindel couldn’t repress the anxiety he felt. Had an accident occurred? Was Eómer or Haleth injured? Was that the reason why Rohan had sent a messenger?

 

~~~

 

Elrond thanked the messenger for hurrying to Imladris and then asked Glorfindel to see that the Rohirrim was fed and assigned a room where he could rest before starting the journey home.

 

Erestor, feeling curious, joined Elrond when he opened the bag that contained Eómer’s message. To his surprise, three scrolls fell out, not just one. Elrond picked them up and read aloud who the letters were addressed to. “This one is addressed to Âme. Take it to him.”

Erestor nodded. “It is probably from Haleth.” He smiled. “It is a good thing he managed to learn to read and write. Who are the others addressed to?”

 

“This one has my name on it.” Elrond frowned thoughtfully. “And this one is for Glorfindel.”

 

“I will see to it that Âme and Glorfindel receive them.” Erestor gazed at Elrond impatiently. “Go on. I want to know what this is about.” Sighing, Elrond broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. He didn’t read aloud and Erestor’s impatience grew. “Tell me already!”

 

Bemused, Elrond smiled at his lover. Erestor had no patience at all. “Eómer has realized he made a mistake in separating Haleth and Âme and he asks that Âme visit Rohan. He is even offering Âme a home if our charge wants to reside there.”

 

“We will have to convince Âme to accept the offer and travel to Edoras.”

 

“He will fight us,” Elrond pointed out. “He is still convinced that Haleth can do much better.”

 

“We must persuade him.”

 

“And what if he refuses to go to Rohan?” Elrond asked.

 

“Then we will put him on horseback and send him there.” Erestor had no scruples doing that since it would be for Âme’s best interest.

 

~~~

 

Erestor encountered Glorfindel first. “Eómer sent you this.”

 

Glorfindel stared at the scroll flabbergasted. “For me?”

 

“Yes, it is for you.” Erestor dropped the letter into Glorfindel’s hand. “Read it. I wish I could stay and find out what he wants, but I have to seek out Âme. Haleth sent him a letter too.” With that, Erestor turned around and left a totally stunned Glorfindel behind.

 

Glorfindel sought out the safety of his suite and placed the scroll on the desk in front of him. Until that moment, he hadn’t been able to convince himself to open it. What could Eómer possibly have to say to him? In the end, he reached for the scroll, broke the seal, and started to read.

 

Glorfindel,

 

Haleth misses Âme and I have finally admitted to myself that they are in love. I am asking you and Elrond to let Âme travel to Rohan. Would you escort Âme to Edoras? I would feel better knowing he is in the best possible hands…

 

And yes, I want to see you again…

 

~~~

 

“Âme! I have something for you!” Erestor walked into his study where Âme sat hunched over a letter which the young man was trying to read. “It is from Haleth.”

 

“It can’t be!” Âme blinked and rose from the chair, knocking it over in the process.

 

“It is. I told you not to give up hope.” Erestor pressed the scroll into Âme’s hands. “I am sure you want your privacy when you read it so I will take my leave.”

 

“No,” Âme responded while quickly placing his hand on Erestor’s arm. “Please stay. I might need you.”

 

Erestor nodded and then seated himself on the windowsill. “I will stay then.”

 

Feeling nervous, Âme broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. Now he wished he had worked harder on his reading skills.

 

Âme,

 

Eómer finally decided to listen to me! It took me a while to get through to him though. He has also written to Elrond, asking the Elf-Lord to allow you to come to Edoras to be with me. I know it is supposed to only be a visit, but I hope you will never want to leave again and that you will stay with me. Please hurry to Edoras. I miss you so much!

 

Haleth.

 

Âme read the words over and over again before the letter dropped from his fingers. Frozen, he stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just read.

 

Erestor rose from the windowsill and made his way over to Âme. “Is it not good news?” He picked up the paper and quickly scanned its contents. “This is good news, so why are you startled?”

 

Âme forced himself to reply. “It’s a mistake. I can’t accept.”

 

“Of course you can!” Erestor was becoming fed up. “You are going to Edoras and that is the end of it!” Âme’s eyes grew big, but Erestor didn’t regret using the firm tone he had. “I will force you to accept this if you will not do so willingly.”

 

“Erestor…” Âme suddenly caved in and threw himself at Erestor, who caught and held him. “This can’t be happening. It isn’t supposed to be happening!”

 

Erestor rocked him and smiled into the white hair. “It *is* happening, Âme. Haleth loves you and wants you. He has fought for you. You can not let him down. Go to Rohan, Âme and face your destiny.”

 

~~~

 

Elrond wasn’t surprised when he read Eómer’s request. He had already been trying to think of some excuse to send Âme to Rohan, but so far hadn’t come up with anything. That Eómer had come to reason was the best thing that could have happened.

 

Eómer’s second request didn’t surprise him either. He had already had Glorfindel in mind to escort Âme to Rohan. He would see them off the next day. He liked it when everything came together in the end.

 

~~~

 

“Should I really go to Rohan?” Âme still wasn’t sure what to do and hoped Elrond could council him.

 

The half-Elf nodded solemnly. “Yes, you should. You will leave in the morning. Glorfindel will take you to Edoras.” Âme was fidgeting with his sleeve, which Elrond found adorable and woke parental feelings in him. “Do not be afraid to love Haleth and be loved in turn.” Âme’s eyes revealed worry though and the Elf-Lord knew why. “Being with Haleth will be different from what you experienced with Baal’s customers. Everything will be much more enjoyable.”

 

“Will I be able to give myself to Haleth?” Âme struggled with his past. “Will he want me? He knows what I am…”

 

“He knows who you are. You can never forget about your past, but you need to shed that old skin, Âme. Yes, of course there will be problems when Haleth and you decide to become lovers, but it will be worth it. Trust in Haleth. You are his first love and in a certain way, he is yours too.”

 

Âme didn’t quite agree with Elrond, but remained silent. “Do you really think he loves me? How can he still want me that way after those other men already had me?”

 

“Haleth sees your true worth and that makes your past quite irrelevant. He just wants to love you. Let him.”

 

Âme knew Elrond was right, but it would take some time before he would be able to actually believe that.

 

~~~

 

Eómer felt restless. Ever since he had dispatched the messenger, his nervousness had increased. He wasn’t sure how Glorfindel would react to his letter. He had no doubt Âme would travel to Edoras, but Eómer could only hope that Glorfindel would escort the young man. He sighed. Why was their relationship so complicated?

 

Reaching the stables, Eómer went inside in search of Melian. The mare had been acting a bit odd and he wanted to check on her. He found her in her box lying down and sleeping. Was it just his imagination or had she also gained weight? Eómer, having been around horses all his life, recognized the signs, but still felt doubtful that he had reached the right conclusion, for if he had, it meant Melian had already been pregnant when they had left Imladris. That meant that Glorfindel hadn’t just gifted Melian to him, but a foal as well.

 

~~~

 

Âme couldn’t sleep that night and went to the kitchen to make some hot milk in the hope that it would help him sleep. Erestor had often been there and had given him that advice when they sat together. This time however it wasn’t Erestor who he found there, but Glorfindel.

 

Bleary-eyed, Glorfindel looked up from the tea he was nursing. “Can you not sleep either?”

 

The youngster sat down next to Glorfindel and accepted a cup of tea that the blond had poured for him. “Are you nervous too?”

 

Glorfindel nodded listlessly. “I do not know what went wrong between Eómer and me. I never promised him anything.” He needed to talk about it so badly that he didn’t consider Âme might not be the best choice to discuss it with. “We shared our passion, but somehow it never felt right…yet, at the same time, it was perfect.”

 

Âme blew on the surface of the tea to help cool it down. “Can it be that Eómer fell in love with you?”

 

The Elf blinked and glanced at the dancer in confusion. “Why would he do that? He knows that my oath binds me to Elrond.”

 

Moistening his lips, Âme felt awkward about this. He wasn’t the right person for Glorfindel to talk to. “Sometimes we don’t get a say in who we fall in love with. All it takes is one second and then…” He shrugged. “That’s what Erestor says.”

 

“Erestor is very wise,” Glorfindel whispered, sighing deeply. “But you are right. We are not able to choose who we fall in love with. It is very possible that Eómer fell in love with me.”

 

Âme sipped and then asked timidly, “And how about you? Do you have feelings for him?” He still recalled their intense parting.

 

Glorfindel gasped for breath and stared dazedly at Âme. “What did you say?”

 

“I was merely wondering if you had developed feelings for Eómer as well. It would complicate matters if you were determined to ‘limit’ yourself to a few nights of… shared passion as you called it.”

 

The Elf swallowed convulsively. “I need to be alone. I need to think.” Glorfindel picked up his tea and abruptly left the room, leaving Âme to brood over his own problems.

 

~~~

 

“You look tired,” Elrond remarked when Âme mounted a docile mare Elrond had picked for Âme himself, wanting to know that the young man had a trustworthy horse to take him to Rohan.

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I’m too nervous.” Âme curled his fingers around the reins. “I still don’t know what to expect.”

 

“Haleth will be waiting for you,” Elrond answered. “Eómer has accepted this. Do not fret.”

 

That was easy for Elrond to say, Âme mused. The half-Elf didn’t have to face the Rohirrim who knew he had been a slave and whore once.

 

Glorfindel appeared and joined them astride Asfaloth. The blond had dressed down, not wanting to attract attention on the road since scattered Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and humans still roamed the lands. “Are you ready?” He took in Âme’s appearance and nodded approvingly. Âme had dressed in brown robes and had pulled up a hood, effectively blocking the sight of his white hair.

 

“I’m ready,” Âme replied. “Are you?” He noticed that Glorfindel was armed. The warrior had girded on his sword and carried a quiver of arrows on his back. His bow was attached to the saddle. Glorfindel was obviously prepared should they get into a fight.

 

“We should leave then.” Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond and added, “I will return shortly.”

 

“Take your time,” Elrond replied, amused. He raised his hand in farewell as he watched them until they disappeared.

 

TBC

 

Part 13

 

“Are you nervous too?” Âme asked when they made camp that evening. He wasn’t used to being in the saddle and felt sore. It was a price he was willing to pay to be with Haleth again.

 

“Yes.” Glorfindel roasted the rabbit that he had shot earlier. “I have been thinking about what you said last night.”

 

“About you being in love with Eómer?”

 

“Yes, but even *if* I were in love with him, that love would be futile. I can never commit to him. I can never voice my love for him.” Âme glanced at him questioningly and he explained, “If Eómer knew I loved him, the matter would become even more complicated. We simply can not be together, Âme.”

 

“You can still tell him.”

 

“No, I can not. I would hurt him even more if I did.”

 

“I don’t understand you,” Âme muttered as he pulled his thick cloak tighter around his form. It was cold with the fall of night. “I would tell him if I loved him.”

 

“It is not that simple, I am afraid.” Glorfindel put the best meat into a bowl and handed it to Âme. “Eat.”

 

“It’s not simple for me either,” Âme pointed out. “But I’m doing my best. I still think that Haleth could do much better than me. My past has shaped me. Can I be the friend and lover Haleth so rightly deserves?”

 

Glorfindel felt deeply for the young man. “You will do well. Haleth and you will be happy.”

 

“I wish I was that convinced…but I’m not.”

 

~~~

 

Âme grew increasingly quiet during their journey. Glorfindel tried to involve him in discussion, but Âme was too locked up in his worries to respond. All he could think about was that he was going to meet Haleth and Eómer soon.

 

~~~

 

Haleth was growing impatient. “They should be here by now!” He kept pacing the courtyard and, no matter what Eómer did, he refused to go back inside in spite of the growing cold.

 

“They’ll arrive shortly. Our scouts already sighted them.” They had also informed him that Glorfindel was with Âme, just as he had requested.

 

“I promised him that I’d find a way for us to be together again, but he didn’t believe me.”

 

Eómer placed his right hand on Haleth’s shoulder. “And you did.”

 

“You *do* accept this, don’t you?” Haleth asked and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Yes, I do.” Eómer squeezed Haleth’s shoulder. Since Haleth stood facing him, the youngster didn’t see the two riders approaching the Hornburg, but Eómer did. “You should turn around, Haleth, and welcome Âme to Edoras.”

 

Haleth spun around, frustrated that he hadn’t caught sight of them first. “Âme!” He ran toward the white-haired dancer. “You’re here!”

 

Âme laughed in spite of his fears. Haleth’s warm welcome reminded him how much they cared for each other. He slid out of the saddle and to his surprise, Haleth caught him, wrapping strong arms around him and pulled him close. Haleth’s brown eyes smiled and Âme’s fears disappeared momentarily. “I missed you too.” They hugged and forgot that there was also another reunion taking place.

 

Eómer walked up to Asfaloth and wrapped his fingers around the reins. There was still some tension between them, but Eómer shook himself and said, “Welcome to Edoras, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel dismounted and gratefully inclined his head. “Thank you for your kind words, Sire.”

 

The King of Rohan cringed when he was called that. “You’re probably tired and you’ll want to wash up. Will you follow me to your rooms?” Glorfindel glanced at Haleth and Âme with a questioning look.

 

“Haleth will take care of Âme. They’ll share a room.” One of the guards walked up to them and took the reins of their horses. “He’ll look after them.” Glorfindel released his hold on the reins and told Asfaloth to go with the Man. Eómer frowned. “Maybe we should visit Melian first.”

 

The sudden change in subject surprised Glorfindel, who had fallen in step beside Eómer. “Is something amiss with her?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it that, but you should see for yourself.” Eómer guided Glorfindel to Melian’s box. As she had been doing so often of late, Melian was lying down. “What do you think?”

 

Glorfindel opened the box and stepped inside. He looked her over critically and reached the same conclusion Eómer had. “She is with foal.”

 

“I haven’t seen her go into heat since you gifted her to me. She must have mated when she was back in Imladris.” Melian had noticed Glorfindel and Eómer’s presence and glanced at them quickly in silent recrimination for having her sleep disturbed. “I wonder about the stallion that mated with her…”

 

Glorfindel cringed as he remembered finding Asfaloth in Melian’s box one night. “I might know who mated with her…Asfaloth probably.”

 

“Do you wish to take the foal to Imladris? After all, you gifted only Melian to me.”

 

The Elf frowned and shook his head. “No, there is no need to separate mother and foal. The foal is yours.” He would have a talk with Asfaloth though…

 

~~~

 

Haleth refused to let go of Âme’s hand and squeezed the other young man’s fingers tightly as he guided Âme to his rooms. Âme in turn was so overwhelmed by Haleth’s response to him that he didn’t even notice the looks he was attracting. Haleth had literally swept him off his feet and the youngster’s enthusiasm made it hard for Âme to brood about the Rohirrim’s reactions when they saw him. Haleth had only eyes for Âme and Âme for Haleth.

 

“These are my rooms and they’re yours now too.” Feeling proud, Haleth pulled Âme inside and showed him around. “You’re really here!” He hugged Âme close again and inhaled the familiar scent. “I’m not going to let you leave ever again. You belong with me!”

 

Haleth’s words completely overwhelmed Âme. “You should calm down…”

 

“I can’t!” Haleth pulled Âme onto the bed with him and studied him. “You lost weight.” Âme’s features looked shallow. “Are you eating?”

 

“I lost my appetite when you left,” Âme admitted.

 

“I’ll make sure it’ll come back.” Haleth rubbed Âme’s fingers. “Eómer expects us to join him for dinner, but that still gives us a few hours to talk.” Âme turned shy on him and Haleth knew he had to calm down. “I just can’t believe you’re here.”

 

“How did you convince Eómer to let me come to Rohan?”

 

“I told him that I’d run away and head for Imladris on my own. That got his attention.” Âme glanced at him in surprise and he shrugged. “I told you I was going to find a way.”

 

“Does Eómer want me here? Or will he fight me?” Âme still felt worried about meeting Eómer.

 

“He has accepted this…” Haleth nodded his head. “He told me. You don’t have to be scared of him.”

 

“I’m not just worried about *him*. The people here remember me. They know…” Âme flinched and lowered his gaze.

 

“They won’t treat you disrespectfully. They care for me and will respect you for my sake. In time, you’ll gain their respect and trust. Just let it happen. I’m at your side. You’re not alone.” Haleth pulled Âme into a hug and smiled into the white hair. Âme was in Edoras and Eómer was accepting this and there was no doubt in his mind that they would find a way to deal with the Rohirrim who knew about Âme’s past.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel turned toward Eómer and said, “This room will do perfectly.”

 

“It’s not as luxuriously furnished as in Imladris.” Eómer felt lacking.

 

“That is of no consequence. This is a different land and other standards apply.” Glorfindel still felt nervous. “Your request surprised me.”

 

“Which one? For Âme to come to Rohan or…?”

 

“Both actually, but I understand why you sent for Âme. I am not quite sure why you asked me to escort him however.”

 

“I need to talk to you.” Eómer felt equally nervous as both grew quiet and an uncomfortable silence came over them. “I wanted to see you again,” he admitted in a choked voice.

 

Glorfindel sensed Eómer’s distress and realized that they were both struggling with their emotions. That helped him make the next step. “I missed you too and want to be with you again.”

 

Eómer bit his bottom lip in an unusual display of nervousness. He should feel at home there. This was Edoras. He was King there, but he felt like a youngster who was trying to court his love for the first time. “Do you wish to continue our…” How was he going to phrase their relationship? “Glorfindel, are we lovers or…?”

 

The Elf-Lord didn’t think it was fair that Eómer had asked that question. “I do not know what our relationship entails. I care for you and I want to be with you. Maybe we can come up with some sort of arrangement?” He couldn’t tell Eómer that he loved him and then be forced to break his heart. They could never be together!

 

“What sort of arrangement?” Eómer wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He felt like he was going to blurt out his feelings at any moment.

 

“We could continue our liaison like we did in Imladris.”

 

But Eómer shook his head. “That’s not good enough for me. I need more, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel felt cornered. “What do you want, Eómer?”

 

“I want to know how you feel about me.” No more running away from this! He was going to make Glorfindel tell him.

 

“Do not ask me to do this, Eómer.” Glorfindel backed away from the Man.

 

Eómer shook his head. “No, we are going to sort this out now. Do you love me? Do you?” Eómer’s hair danced on his shoulder as he advanced on Glorfindel and pressed him against the wall. “Be honest!”

 

Glorfindel’s mouth turned dry at seeing Eómer so determined. “Do you love me then?”

 

Eómer nodded. “I do. I love you. I loved you from the start.”

 

“Âme was right then.” Glorfindel realized that there was only one way out for him. He had to admit the truth. “I return your feelings. I love you in turn.” The next moment, Eómer claimed his lips in a bruising kiss and Glorfindel closed his eyes, savoring being reconnected with his lover.

 

~~~

 

“You sit here,” Haleth pulled back a chair and waited for Âme to sit down. The white-haired dancer was nervous and Haleth understood why as he sensed several Rohirrim staring at him. Haleth did his best to shield Âme from their looks, but he knew his love had noticed. A moment later, Eómer arrived in Glorfindel’s company and it was clear that something profound had changed for them. They walked close to each other and a liberated light lay in their eyes.

 

Âme quickly lowered his gaze upon seeing Eómer enter the hall. Eómer *was* King after all.

 

Eómer sat down and gestured for Glorfindel to sit to his left. Haleth sat to his right and Âme was at the end of the table. He felt at ease since matters between them had been sorted out. He knew where they stood now. Glorfindel loved him back. That was all he had ever wanted to know. “You’re my guests so eat and drink your fill!” He made it a point to look at Âme, but the young man was still avoiding his gaze. “I want to welcome Âme in particular to Edoras.” That got Âme’s attention and the young man’s head whipped back. “I want everyone to know that he’s my honored guest and is to be treated like that.”

 

The dancer wished the floor would open and swallow him. With that statement Eómer had drawn all of the attention to him, so he tried to hide behind his hair.

 

“Don’t,” Haleth ordered and pushed the strands aside. “Eómer wants you here. He just told you. Look at him and see for yourself.”

 

Âme reluctantly made eye contact with the Rohan King and was surprised to see Eómer smile at him. Maybe Haleth was right and Eómer was willing to accept his presence there.

 

“You’re most welcome here, Âme, and I hope you’ll grow to like Edoras as time passes.” Eómer hadn’t realized how insecure Âme was until that moment. “I want you here. Please don’t worry any more.”

 

“Thank you,” Âme whispered barely. “That means a lot to me.” His gaze followed Eómer closely when the King rested his hand on top of his wrist. A wave of mumbling swept through the present Rohirrim and Âme realized that Eómer was touching him on purpose. The ruler was sending his Rohirrim a message: that Âme was under his protection. None would dare insult him now. He relaxed and even smiled at Eómer.

 

Haleth watched with pride in his eyes. Eómer had come through once more in accepting Âme as his son’s lover.

 

~~~

 

“You were right. Tonight wasn’t that bad.” Most of the Rohirrim had left and only the four of them remained behind. That made Âme more confident in addressing Haleth. He had been quiet for most of the evening.

 

Eómer caught that remark. “Âme, I know it’ll take time, but you can trust me. I don’t wish you ill and I want you to be happy because that will make Haleth happy in turn.” Glorfindel caught his hand beneath the table and they were holding hands. His own happiness made it much easier to be more accepting toward Âme.

 

“Âme’s probably tired and wants to rest.” Haleth got to his feet and offered Âme his arm. “Come, I’ll take you to my room.” He wanted to spend more time with Âme in private.

 

Haleth had surprised Âme, but he rose from his chair nonetheless. “I *am* tired,” he admitted since he was sore from riding for so many days. He suspected that the moment he lay down he would fall asleep. He took Haleth’s arm and shyly smiled at Eómer and Glorfindel.

 

“Rest then,” Glorfindel said. “I will see you tomorrow.” Haleth guided Âme out of the hall and toward his room. The moment they left, Glorfindel squeezed Eómer’s fingers. “You did the right thing accepting this. They are in love and will be happy.”

 

“I’m still worried though. Âme’s past might catch up with him.”

 

“If that happens it is up to Haleth and Âme to find ways to deal with it. We have other things to look into. More…pleasurable things.” Eómer smiled and Glorfindel took that as approval. “We should retire for the night as well.”

 

Eómer nodded. “We will.”

 

~~~

 

Haleth had hoped that they would talk and maybe kiss again when he had led Âme to their shared room, but the moment the other young man had lain down on the bed, his eyes had closed as Âme had gone to sleep. Haleth couldn’t be angry with him though since he knew how tiring the journey must have been for Âme, who wasn’t used to being on horseback for days. That would change since Âme lived in Rohan, home of the Horse Lords.

 

Haleth lay down beside Âme and curled up around him. He guided the young man’s head to his shoulder and Âme cuddled up to him in his sleep. He covered them with a warm blanket and watched Âme sleep, happy to have him in his arms again.

 

~~~

 

Eómer lay Glorfindel down on his bed and gazed at the blond predatorily. “Back in Imladris you took me.” He lowered himself onto the warrior and savored their reversed roles. “Now I’m claiming you.” Seeing Glorfindel at his mercy and mewing with each thrust that he delivered to the blond’s center made him feel even more possessive. “You’re mine now,” he said, punctuating each word with a fierce thrust.

 

Glorfindel hadn’t known Eómer could be so domineering and had been stunned, surrendering to the man’s demands. Seeing Eómer drive himself home, Glorfindel threw back his head and buried his fingernails in the sheet. Eómer was driving him to the edge and when he tumbled over, he screamed. The Rohan King didn’t stop flexing his hips and continued until he too climaxed before collapsing on top of Glorfindel, pressing the blond into the mattress.

 

“We can make this work,” Eómer stated once he had caught his breath. “You can visit me and I can find reasons to travel to Imladris. We might not be together constantly, but there are ways to spend time together.”

 

The Elf brought his arms up Eómer’s back and pulled him even closer. “You are right. It can work.” They would find ways to be together.

 

~~~

 

Âme woke the next morning because Haleth’s nose was in his hair and seemed to be sniffing him. “What are you doing?” he asked with one eye still closed. He raised a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but Haleth caught it and brought it to his lips so he could press a kiss onto it. “Haleth?”

 

“I didn’t know how much I cared for you until I had to leave you behind.” Haleth savored everything about Âme: his scent, the way he felt beneath his fingertips, the look the young man was giving him… All those things made him want to kiss Âme again, but he was smart enough not to simply steal the kiss. “Kiss me?” he requested instead.

 

The dancer was barely awake and Haleth was already making a pass at him. Âme wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered or cornered. “Haleth, I…”

 

“I’d gladly kiss you, but I want you to kiss me instead.”

 

Suddenly Haleth’s behavior made sense to Âme. “Because of…the drugs and what…those men…did to me.” Feeling terribly ashamed, he tried to move away from Haleth, but the other young man slowly shook his head and he froze in place. “I hate the fact that you have to take my past into account each time you do something.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Âme, I just don’t want to make you panic. I’m just concerned.” Haleth caressed Âme’s face. He had hoped to find an opening so that they could discuss this. “I want to get to know you better…intimately, but I also want you to tell me when you stop feeling comfortable.”

 

“Haleth, I…” Haleth was so close and Âme had seldom felt so safe. “I trust you,” Âme managed eventually. “But I’m not sure how far I can go. I was drugged the times they bedded me, but there are still certain images – memories – that might make me panic.”

 

Haleth nodded. “Thank you for confiding in me.” As long as they continued to talk about this, he believed that they would be fine. “I want to take small steps.” This time Haleth blushed. “You’re my first love, Âme. I don’t really know what to do. In a way, you’ll have to guide me.”

 

“I make a bad teacher,” Âme stated sadly. “I didn’t have any pleasant experiences.”

 

“Maybe we can have some together?” Haleth’s fingers glided into the white hair. “Will you kiss me?”

 

Âme knew he had to take this step. He couldn’t allow his fear to control him and didn’t want Haleth to go without kisses and touches because he was afraid he might panic. Mimicking Haleth’s caress, his fingers buried themselves in the blond’s hair. He slowly pressed his lips onto Haleth’s and maintained eye contact the entire time. At first their kiss was rather innocent, but then Haleth parted his lips and a wet tongue slithered into the dancer’s mouth. The new experience startled Âme briefly, but once he got used to the feel of it, he tried to wrap his tongue around Haleth’s and slowly lost himself in the kiss.

 

When they broke off the kiss, they were smiling. Haleth felt happy since Âme had kissed him like that. “That was the first time I ever tasted you like that.”

 

“I don’t think I ever felt that way,” Âme whispered. “I didn’t know a kiss could be like that.” They stared at each other for another few minutes before Haleth started to move.

 

“We should get up. I want to show you about.” It also gave him an excuse to break off the intimacy before either of them grew nervous because of their deepening relationship.

 

“Do you think it’s…safe… for me to do that?”

 

“Eómer declared you his guest and, even more importantly, a friend. No one will harass you and even if they do, we’ll deal with them.”

 

Haleth’s passionate statement took Âme aback. “You really love me, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Haleth knelt on the bed and hovered over Âme.

 

“Erestor once said that all it takes is one second to fall in love.”

 

“Erestor’s right,” Haleth replied and brushed Âme’s brow with his lips. “I love you.”

 

A lump of emotions formed in Âme’s throat from actually hearing that. “No one ever said that to me before.”

 

“I love you,” Haleth repeated. “All it took was one second.” Smiling warmly at Âme, he was determined to make his love as happy as he could.

 

~~~

 

The next morning Haleth took Âme to the stables. As a Rohirrim, he felt a deep connection to these horses. He knew them all by name and also had gotten to know their characters. Âme took all the information in and tried to remember everything Haleth told him, but there was simply too much information. In the end, they ended up at that section where the foals and their mothers were kept. One of them was particularly wobbly and seemed to stumble repeatedly, but in the end the foal was able to balance himself.

 

“I don’t know this one,” Haleth said while keeping an eye on the foal.

 

“He was born last night,” Eómer explained. He had been present at the birth. Much to Glorfindel’s amusement, Eómer had jumped out of bed to run to the stables. The blond had followed suite and the birth had gone without any complications. While Glorfindel had returned to his suite afterwards, Eómer had chosen to stay with the newborn foal.

 

Âme hadn’t seen Eómer as he sat amidst the hay eyeing mother and foal closely. His first reaction was to leave because he was afraid that he was disrupting Eómer, but then the King raised a hand and gestured for them to approach. With Haleth’s fingers curled around his, Âme had no choice but to comply.

 

“Did you witness the birth?” Haleth approached the mother and let her take his scent. She knew him and would hopefully understand that they presented no threat to the foal.

 

“I did. Everything went smoothly. He drank already.” Eómer watched closely as the foal stumbled toward Âme. He firmly believed that every horse picked its rider and it looked like the foal was interested in Âme. “He has no name yet though.” He had been thinking of one, but so far he had failed to come up with one.

 

Âme watched in admiration as the foal managed to reach him and was now pressing its nose into the folds of his robes. “Be careful now,” he whispered and reached out, but at the last moment his hand remained in mid-air as he was afraid to touch the foal. He didn’t want the mother to get angry with him, but the mare simply watched them. “Now turn around and go back to your mother.” But the foal had different ideas and bumped into him. He caught and steadied it by wrapping an arm around its neck. “Can anyone give me a hand?” He looked pleadingly at Haleth and Eómer.

 

Eómer had drawn some conclusions and replied, “Apparently, the foal likes you. Maybe you know a name for him?” It was obvious that the foal had chosen Âme, even though the young man had no idea what any of it meant.

 

A name? He should pick a name? Eómer seemed serious and the foal continued to push its nose in all those places that attracted its attention. “Miza,” Âme said. It had been his father’s name. The foal’s ears stood upright at hearing it and released a whinny, at which the mare approached.

 

“Miza it is,” Eómer declared. He got to his feet and removed the hay sticking to his clothes. “We should leave them alone now so that they can bond.” He walked over to Haleth and Âme and placed a hand on their shoulders. “We need to eat something or did the two of you already have breakfast?”

 

Haleth shook his head. “I was too eager to show Âme the stables to think of that.”

 

Âme had frozen when Eómer had touched him, but then he forced himself to relax. He had to stop being so tense and believe Eómer when he said that he had accepted his presence there. Eómer’s behavior had changed and the King treated him respectfully. Even Âme had to admit that. “I’m hungry,” he admitted.

 

“Then let’s eat. You can show Âme the rest of the Hornburg later after you fed him.” Eómer playfully ruffled Haleth’s hair.

 

Even Haleth had to admit that Âme would probably enjoy the tour more with a full stomach.

 

TBC

 

Part 14

 

After they ate their fill, Haleth showed Âme around the Hornburg. He was very much aware of the fact that some of the glances thrown at Âme were condescending, but none dared harass or insult the dancer since Eómer had so clearly stated that Âme was his guest *and* a friend. Eómer demonstrating that so quickly had helped Âme’s position improve.

 

After a few hours, Âme started to realize that as well and it helped him relax. He was able to ignore the few disdainful looks he was getting and concentrated on Haleth instead. The love Haleth bore him shone in the other youth’s eyes and he still wondered how it was possible that Haleth had ever fallen for him. He wasn’t *that* attractive and his past made him certainly less desirable as a lover. None of that seemed to matter to Haleth though since he loved showing him off. With his fingers safely enfolded by Haleth’s, Âme let the young man pull him along wherever Haleth wanted to show him. Haleth’s enthusiasm was refreshing and in the end, Âme actually became interested in Rohan’s history.

 

The hours passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was evening and time to join Eómer and Glorfindel for a private dinner in the King’s suite. Âme started to grow nervous again, but Haleth managed to assure him that there was nothing to fear. Âme dragged his feet though as they entered Eómer’s rooms.

 

“Ah, there you are! Please join us!” Eómer greeted them at the door. That Glorfindel was also present reassured Âme a bit and he even managed to smile at Eómer when he stepped inside. Eómer regretted treating Âme so unfairly at the start and was doing his best to make up for it. “Sit down,” he instructed while gesturing at the chairs standing opposite Glorfindel’s. Amused, he noticed that Haleth and Âme were holding hands.

 

The two youngsters seated themselves and Glorfindel grinned conspiratorially at Âme. “I will be traveling to Imladris on my own, will I not?” Âme blushed and lowered his gaze. “Do not worry about it,” Glorfindel added. “Elrond already suspected it. However, he does hope that you will visit him in Imladris some time.”

 

“I will,” Âme quickly replied. “I’ll never forget him, or Erestor…or you.” He was nervous and it showed in his hesitation. “The three of you saved my life.”

 

“I wish I had helped you,” Eómer stated, sighing as he sat down. “But I was too pre-occupied with tending to Haleth and rebuilding Edoras. I should have paid attention to you as well. It’s unforgivable that I let Baal leave and continue the way he did.” Âme looked at him, startled and Eómer continued. “I knew what was going on and I turned the other way.”

 

Haleth remained quiet, knowing that Eómer was right. The King could have made a difference in Âme’s life, but it wasn’t for him to forgive the older man.

 

“As you said, you were busy tending to Haleth,” Âme responded quickly, feeling uncomfortable with Eómer assuming responsibility for what had happened. “Baal immediately left after you refused me.” He grew pale then. “I don’t remember anything that happened that night.”

 

“He showed up here, dragging you along. It was obvious that you had been drugged since you could barely stand. I was abhorred by his offer, but instead of extending my protection to you, I sent you away.” Eómer’s hazel eyes sought out Âme’s colorless ones.

 

“Don’t blame yourself…” Âme shrugged. “I don’t.”

 

Eómer sighed. “You should though.”

 

Glorfindel intervened. “This will not put us anywhere. We should let the past rest and focus on the present and the future. There is a lot that you can do for Âme, Eómer, like offering him a home.”

 

Âme looked at Glorfindel, stricken. What was going on? Why were they discussing him all of a sudden? He got another shock when Eómer leaned in closer and took hold of the hand that wasn’t already firmly in Haleth’s grip.

 

“Glorfindel’s right. I want you to know that you’re always welcome in Rohan and considering the fact that my son loves you, I hope you’ll reflect on exchanging Imladris for the Hornburg. I have no desire to ever separate Haleth and you again.” Eómer knew it was the right thing to do and, as he spoke, he realized that he wanted that to come true. “Please stay.”

 

The dancer swallowed convulsively. “I love Haleth,” he whispered after a moment. “And I want him to be happy. If you’ll have me here, then I’ll stay. I don’t want to be separated from him either. I missed him terribly…” At that, Haleth leaned in closer and hugged him. “I’m so glad I have you back,” he whispered into Haleth’s ear.

 

Eómer released Âme’s hand and sought out Glorfindel’s gaze, which rested appreciatively on him. Smiling at each other, they were happy that they had been able to get the two young men together again.

 

~~~

 

Âme glanced nervously at Haleth. The young man was in the process of undressing and didn’t stop until he was naked. Âme had seen Haleth naked when he had been bedridden, but even back then he had shied away from touching him or even looking closely below the waistline. He knew that he had to get used to seeing Haleth that way, especially since they wanted to become lovers, but Âme still felt shy.

 

Haleth pretended not to notice and walked over to the bed, where he lay down. “Are you tired too?” He yawned, slipped between the covers, and watched Âme’s nervous fidgeting.

 

The dancer wasn’t sure how to answer. Admitting the truth would mean that Haleth would expect to join him in bed, but saying he wasn’t tired would be a lie. “Do you want me to undress too?” It was a stupid question, but one he needed to ask.

 

“Do whatever makes you most comfortable,” Haleth replied and curled up on his side. “I’ll still be here when you’ve made up your mind.” He made it a point to close his eyes and curl up tighter. He didn’t want to pressure Âme in the least. Âme had to come to him out of his own free will.

 

Feeling conflicted, Âme wondered what to do. He knew that Haleth would never force him to do something that he didn’t want to do, but there were always the memories regarding the men who had. In the end, Âme told himself to stop being scared and removed his robes. However, he kept the under tunic on, but its fabric was rather thin. He just felt safer wearing it, even though it presented no barrier at all.

 

Haleth raised an arm, offering Âme a place to snuggle up to if the young man wanted to be that close to him. Âme moved closer and Haleth smiled as he opened his eyes. “I still can’t believe you’re here to stay. It’s a dream come true.”

 

Âme smiled shyly. “And I can’t believe that you’d want me.”

 

Haleth could have started reprimanding Âme that it was nonsense that he felt that way, but he didn’t. Instead, he said, “You’re a very special person, Âme, and I care deeply about you. I want you close because I love you.” Âme grew flustered and the colorless eyes closed. “Will you kiss me goodnight, Âme?”

 

Still feeling flattered yet flustered, Âme peeked timidly at Haleth. “I’d love to.” Leaning in closer, he brushed Haleth’s lips with his own and then deepened the kiss. In the back of his mind, he registered the tenderness with which Haleth was stroking his back through the fabric of the under tunic and involuntarily inched closer. Kissing Haleth was nice and the young man tasted sweet. It was a taste he could get addicted to.

 

Haleth smiled when they broke apart and caressed Âme’s face. “Will you also kiss me in the morning?”

 

Âme swallowed hard and then shyly suggested, “Why don’t you kiss me in the morning instead?”

 

“I like that idea.” Âme’s suggestion pleased him. “It’s settled then. I’ll kiss you awake in the morning.”

 

They cuddled up to each other and quickly drifted off into sleep.

 

~~~

 

Haleth kept his word and kissed Âme awake the next morning. Still curled up around each other, they enjoyed the intimacy, both of them reluctant to get up yet. Haleth’s fingertips brushed Âme’s brow and caressed the white locks.

 

“Do we really need to leave the bed today?” Âme inquired while staring dreamily into Haleth’s eyes.

 

“I’m afraid so. Eómer has been lenient so far, freeing me of my normal lessons, but I’ve got the feeling that will end soon.”

 

“What lessons?” Âme asked, frowning.

 

“Well, the normal ones, you know. He makes me read books about Rohan’s history and that of Middle-Earth. He wants me to write, read, and speak properly so I won’t embarrass myself during visits and then there are the riding lessons.” Haleth chuckled. “I’ll also probably go back to my sword fighting lessons.”

 

“I won’t see you a lot if Eómer keeps you busy like that,” Âme commented regretfully.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. I have the feeling you’ll be ordered to join me.” Âme’s eyes widened questioningly and Haleth explained. “You see, Eómer has this crazy notion that I’m his heir and should succeed him one day. Knowing Eómer, he probably feels you’ll need the same skills I need since we’re together.”

 

Âme gasped. “But…”

 

“You’re courting the next King of Rohan,” Haleth pointed out and shrugged. “Well, at least according to Eómer. I doubt I’ll ever succeed him. Once he dies – and I hope that won’t happen for a very long time – one of his sister’s children will take the throne. She’s of the royal bloodline and therefore her children are acceptable.”

 

The dancer needed a moment to accept all this. “I’d like to continue my writing and reading lessons,” he admitted. “But I doubt I need to attend those other classes as well.”

 

“We’ll see.” Haleth got to his feet remorsefully. “I’m sure we’ll find out what Eómer has in mind for you before the day’s done.”

 

That didn’t sound very encouraging to Âme at all.

 

~~~

 

They found Eómer and Glorfindel in the main hall where the two of them were eating breakfast. At Eómer’s gesture, Haleth and Âme seated themselves. Haleth started to eat at once while Âme couldn’t help giving Eómer a wondering look.

 

Eómer noticed it and raised an eyebrow. “What did I do?”

 

Âme timidly met the King’s gaze, which was a huge improvement as far as Glorfindel was concerned. He had been worried that Âme wouldn’t like living in Edoras, but Haleth had made him feel welcome. The Elf would leave shortly for Imladris to update Elrond on his successfully completed mission.

 

“Haleth told me about all the lessons he needs to attend.” Âme gripped Haleth’s hand beneath the table, limiting his love to the use of only one hand for eating breakfast. “Will I have to join him? I don’t really think that’s necessary. I don’t need to be able to use a sword or ride a horse.” He had been sore for days, but the ache had finally gone away.

 

Eómer leaned back against the comfort of his chair and considered Âme’s words. “I don’t quite agree with you. Each Rohirrim needs to feel at home on horseback and I want you to be able to wield a sword as well. You’ll join Haleth’s classes. I’ll inform Gundar that he’s gained another student.”

 

Glorfindel grinned when Âme’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He approved of Eómer’s decision. Âme needed to gain those skills, especially if he was to become Haleth’s mate. “He also needs more reading and writing skills. Erestor had started to teach him, but Âme had had a hard time concentrating without Haleth close.”

 

Eómer nodded. “Those are very basic skills, Âme. You need those anyway.” He sliced an apple and ate the parts. “You’ll start today. I’ll talk to Gundar and you can start at noon.”

 

Haleth squeezed Âme’s fingers reassuringly. “I told you.” The dancer still couldn’t believe he was going to study alongside Haleth. Only the very rich or talented Haradhrim were allowed to study!

 

“I have the feeling Âme approves of your decision, Eómer,” Glorfindel remarked. “He just has a hard time admitting it.” And like so often, Glorfindel was right.

 

~~~

 

Gundar was a man of about forty and very patient, which reassured Âme a bit. He was rather afraid to make mistakes and disappoint his new teacher. Haleth helped Âme settle in and once the young man knew what was expected of him, Âme began to enjoy his lessons. That changed though when he went to have his first lesson on horseback.

 

Eómer took it upon himself to introduce Âme to the horses in general. Haleth, Eómer, and Âme toured the stables and the Rohirrim introduced Âme to a few horses, watching him interact with the animals. Where the horses showed a definite interest in Âme, Âme merely seemed frightened of them. The only exception was Miza and the foal’s mother. Âme’s face lit up when the foal walked over to him and pushed his nose into Âme’s robes. Eómer’s mind had been made up long ago that he would give Miza to Âme when the foal was old enough to be ridden, but for now Âme needed another horse.

 

Melian would probably do, but the mare was gaining weight due to her pregnancy and was also getting moody. She was out of the question as well. Watching Âme and Miza play, Eómer smiled. “They get along just great, don’t they?”

 

Haleth smiled happily at his father. “I love seeing him laugh like that.”

 

“We need to get started though,” Eómer said. “I’ll go get Njord while you walk Âme to the training grounds.”

 

Haleth was relieved that Eómer had chosen Njord for Âme. The elderly stallion was trustworthy and Haleth knew that since he had ridden Njord occasionally. “I’ll take him there. Âme, it’s time to leave Miza and his mother. Eómer’s waiting for us outside.” Haleth hoped that they would have time later to play some more with the foal. Âme’s expression fell, but he said his goodbyes to the foal and his mother and followed Haleth outside.

 

“I still don’t believe this is necessary. I don’t need to be adept at riding a horse and I certainly don’t need to be able to use a sword.” He had almost added, ‘I’m a slave and slaves aren’t permitted to carry weapons’, but he remembered his changed position just in time and kept quiet.

 

“Do this for me then,” Haleth said as they walked toward Eómer and Njord.

 

“Oh, that horse is much too big for me!” The sheer seize of the stallion intimidated Âme and he stopped walking.

 

“Don’t worry. Njord is very gentle and docile. I’ve ridden him in the past and you can trust him. We wouldn’t select a horse that would present a danger to you.” Haleth took Âme’s hand in his and pulled him along.

 

Eómer had brought some apples along, knowing Njord would enjoy the treat. The stallion was already eyeing Âme curiously. He had carried a lot of inexperienced riders on his back and sensed Âme’s fear. He was a patient horse though and that made him such an excellent choice.

 

The King of Rohan pressed the apple into Âme’s shaking hand. “Stretch out your fingers to him, like this.” He showed Âme what he wanted the young man to do. Âme complied, but the young man watched every move Njord made and was ready to back away should the horse seem irritated.

 

Nervously, Âme extended his hand and offered Njord the apple. The stallion carefully picked it up and ate it. All the while, he watched Âme’s reactions to his presence. This was probably the most skittish rider he’d ever met!

 

“Pat him,” Eómer suggested and guided Âme’s hand to the warm nose. “Rub his brow like that.”

 

The stallion felt warm beneath his touch, but that didn’t help Âme relax.

 

“Why are you so nervous? You rode a horse before when Glorfindel took you here.” Eómer was a bit puzzled.

 

“This is different,” Âme admitted. “You want me to be in control. The horse Glorfindel gave me followed his orders. I didn’t have to do anything.”

 

“All right, let’s get you up there.” Eómer assisted a reluctant Âme in mounting Njord. “Take the reins.”

 

Âme shot Haleth a pleading glance. Would his love take pity on him? Haleth merely smiled. “Give it a chance, Âme. You might like it.”

 

Haleth was right. Although Âme felt sore one hour later, he had also enjoyed being on horseback. Much of it had to do with Njord’s disposition. The stallion had let Âme take charge once he was convinced his rider wouldn’t topple forward and fall off.

 

“Here, give him another one.” Eómer handed Âme another apple.

 

Âme fed the apple to Njord and looked into the horse’s dark eyes. “I like you,” he whispered.

 

“You did well,” Eómer said as he reminded himself to compliment Âme. Âme needed to hear such praise because the young man’s self-esteem was so low. “You’ll have another lesson tomorrow.” Âme smiled at him and he felt like he was finally making some progress. Âme no longer seemed afraid of him.

 

~~~

 

“You write neatly,” Gundar commented while observing his new student. “But you need more experience wielding a quill.”

 

Âme looked up at his mentor apologetically. “I’ve only had a month’s worth of lessons.”

 

Gundar tilted his head in surprise. “In that case, you’re doing extremely well. Copy the rest of that test as well.” Leaving Âme to his chore, Gundar walked over to Haleth and caught the thankful look Haleth was giving him. Gundar shrugged. He liked having students and Âme held some promise since his mind was still blank enough for him to teach and Gundar liked that. He liked passing on his knowledge and, if his instincts were right, Âme would do extremely well.

 

~~~

 

“Must you leave?” Âme disliked the fact that Glorfindel was about to return to Imladris. “Can’t you stay another few days?”

 

“I have been here a week already,” Glorfindel answered. “I already spent too much time here. My place is in Imladris, but do not fear, Âme. I will return shortly.” His gaze shifted from Âme to Eómer. They might only have moments in time, but those moments would do.

 

Âme grew sad when Glorfindel turned Asfaloth toward the road. Within minutes, the blond had vanished from view and that caused Âme to realize that his home was Edoras now. Glorfindel was the only link that tied him to Imladris and once the warrior had left, Âme felt lonely. Luckily Haleth picked up on that and drew him close. Eómer, who had also watched until Glorfindel had disappeared, turned and marched inside. It was obvious to both Haleth and Âme that Eómer had difficulty letting the Captain leave. “He loves Glorfindel dearly,” Âme commented.

 

Haleth tucked Âme’s head beneath his chin and held the young man close. “It’s a shame they can’t be together.”

 

Âme nodded against Haleth’s chest. He felt sorry for them too.

 

~~~

 

Eómer concentrated on rebuilding those sections of Rohan that had been neglected and Haleth encouraged Âme’s studies as much he could. Âme was growing a bit more confident, but would still freeze up or get tense when he thought that he had failed somehow. Both Eómer and Haleth knew it would take more time for Âme to fully recover from the abuse that he had been through.

 

Âme often visited Miza and the foal’s mother. Eómer had Njord moved closer to the box and soon the three of them were getting along. It was Âme’s favorite time to play with Miza and pat Njord’s nose. He realized that he had never been so happy before. Although he had enjoyed living in Imladris, he only felt complete in Edoras. The major deciding factor in that was Haleth. Haleth supported him unconditionally and the blond’s love for him showed in his brown eyes.

 

The only thing that stopped Âme from being completely happy was the fact that he couldn’t be intimate yet with Haleth. He wanted to do more than kiss and touch, but memories held him back. He didn’t know exactly what he was afraid of, just that he lacked the courage to go further with Haleth.

 

Oddly enough it wasn’t Haleth who eventually made him open up, but Eómer.

 

~~~

 

Eómer happened upon Âme in Miza’s box – where else? He had checked on Melian, who was starting to show her pregnancy. After he had assured himself that she was being pampered, he had decided to check on Miza next. He was waiting for the opportune moment to gift Miza to Âme. He watched Âme frolic about with Miza for a while while Miza’s mother was also keeping a close eye on them.

 

Âme sat down on the floor and Miza danced around him. The foal’s legs were strong and Eómer recognized a good runner when he saw one. That horse would fly across the land one day. “He’s sweet, don’t you think?” In the beginning, Âme would have jumped to his feet and bolted, but this time the young man only raised his gaze and smiled at Eómer.

 

“Very sweet, very wild, and a bit too energetic.”

 

“That’s the way foals are. They’re young and ready to explore the world. It’s good that his mother keeps a close eye on him.” Eómer approached and sat on his heels to greet Miza in turn. The foal pushed against his chest with his head, but Eómer didn’t budge. “He’ll need a rider in time. Rohirrim and their horses bond at a very early age.”

 

Âme’s expression grew sad. “I’ll be sad to let him go.”

 

Eómer had expected something like that. “Why would you have to let him go? Miza already selected his rider.” Âme’s eyes grew big as he reached the right conclusion. “Why do you think did I ask you to name him?”

 

“Miza… Miza and I? But I don’t belong with the Rohirrim!”

 

“You’re on your way to becoming one. You know our history, have learned to ride, and you’re trying hard to master the sword. Although, your trainer told me you’re much better at archery than sword’s play.”

 

“You know these things?” Âme was stunned to learn that Eómer was up to date with his activities. He hadn’t thought the King would be interested.

 

“Of course I do. Even if your teachers didn’t keep me informed, I would be up to date because Haleth always tells me how well you’re doing.” Âme absentmindedly patted Miza’s neck. The foal had stilled momentarily as he lay down with his head perched on Âme’s knee. That picture brought another smile to Eómer’s face. “You’re doing fine, Âme and in time, you’ll become a part of the Rohirrim.”

 

Âme frowned and then looked at Miza. “He’s mine then?”

 

“It’s more like you’re his. They can be quite pushy.” Since they had discussed this aspect, it was time to move on to the next. “Are you happy here in Rohan?” Âme nodded and smiled at him. “Are you happy with Haleth?”

 

“I love him and for some reason, he loves me back.” Âme couldn’t stop himself from talking to Eómer. “He says these nice things to me: that I’m special and that he wants to spend all his time with me.”

 

“He’s in love with you.” Eómer wondered how to address the matter that really interested him. “I’ve seen you hold hands beneath the table, but I was wondering if you were doing other things as well.” There was no easy way to broach this particular subject. Âme quickly looked away and started to scratch Miza behind an ear, but what pleased Eómer was that the young man wasn’t bolting. Âme had begun to trust him. “I can imagine building such intimacy might be difficult for you.”

 

“It is,” Âme admitted. “What makes it so hard is that my memories are so hazy. I wasn’t in any pain exactly. Everything was so…blurry. I didn’t know what had happened until the next day when I’d wake up sore and nauseous.” Âme couldn’t believe he was actually confiding in Eómer, the man he had been afraid of for so long. “I know Haleth wants to be more intimate, but…”

 

“Haleth will wait for you,” Eómer said since he knew his adopted son through and through. “You know, Âme, you don’t need to be on the…receiving end when you make love.” Oh, he was so at bad wording this!

 

Âme blushed. “It never occurred to me to reverse roles.”

 

“I understand why. You always were in that passive role. Why don’t you talk this over with Haleth? And Âme, if you do decide to be on the receiving end, your experiences will be hugely different, you do know that, right? You won’t be drugged and you’ll have control over the situation. I also doubt Haleth will be so inconsiderate as to leave you sore.”

 

“That’s true. He loves me,” Âme agreed dreamily. “I’ll have to take that step one day. I can’t run away forever.”

 

Eómer cupped Âme’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “And you deserve much better than being scared, Âme.” A tear escaped Âme’s eyes and Eómer caught it on his fingertip. Just because he thought it would do Âme good to hear it, he said, “You’re the best lover I could have wished for Haleth. The two of you’ll be very happy.”

 

“Thank you. I never thought you’d ever say that. I misjudged you.” Âme leaned into the caress and briefly rubbed his cheek against Eómer’s palm. “I might like you.”

 

Laughing, Eómer rose from the floor, waking Miza up in the process. “Don’t stay here too long. You need to be with Haleth right now.”

 

Âme felt at ease after talking to Eómer. He also realized that Eómer was right. He had to take the next step, no matter how difficult that might be on him.

 

TBC

 

Part 15

 

That evening, Âme went to bed first. He undressed and even removed the under tunic which he had become used to wearing at night. Before slipping between the covers, Âme walked over to the life-size mirror that hung in the corner of the bedroom and looked himself over critically.

 

His pale, white skin was far from perfect as far as Âme was concerned. It made him look unhealthy or even like a ghost. His lips lacked color and his eyes seemed translucent that night. It was beyond him how Haleth could find him attractive.

 

Slowly, he started to dance. He remembered those familiar moves and danced in front of the mirror. He hadn’t danced in weeks and found that he had missed moving about.

 

“You’re exotic.”

 

Haleth’s voice startled Âme and he spun around, looking wide-eyed at his love. “I didn’t hear you enter the room.” He successfully fought the urge to cover his private parts so Haleth could really look at him. He had seen Haleth naked, but his love hadn’t seen him naked yet. It was time to even the score. Slowly, he turned about and faced his reflection again. “I wish I were tanned like you.”

 

Mesmerized by the sight of his naked love, Haleth stepped up to Âme and loosely wrapped his arms around the dancer’s waist. The pale skin was remarkably soft beneath his fingertips. “I like the contrast you present. I wouldn’t want you to change a single thing.” He wondered what had brought this change about. Âme had been hiding with the under tunic. “I wanted to see you like this.”

 

Âme blushed and looked at Haleth in the mirror. “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

 

Haleth nodded solemnly. “Of course I do, but only if you’re ready too.”

 

Âme shrugged. “I was never really alert during those drugged encounters. I only remember bits and pieces. I *do* wonder what it’ll be like when I’m not drugged.” He looked at their joined reflection and realized that they really were opposites in appearance wise. “I believe I’m ready for something more, but not…”

 

Haleth nodded. “I understand. Trust me, I’m not ready yet to go all the way either. You’re my first,” he explained when Âme frowned. “I know what to do, but I’ve never done it before. I watched, but never participated. The Rohirrim considered me too young to be a part of that.” His hand moved lower towards Âme’s groin. “Can I touch you?”

 

Âme moistened his lips and nodded. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I want to try something.” Haleth rested his chin on Âme’s shoulder and smiled at his love in the mirror. At the same time, his fingers curled around Âme’s member, which began to harden at his touch. “I’ve seen them do this, but…” Âme suddenly threw back his head and bit on his bottom lip, thrusting his hips forward. Haleth hoped he was doing it right, since this was his first attempt at bringing another male to orgasm. He knew what he liked when he touched himself, but that didn’t mean Âme had to like the same things.

 

The dancer curled his fingers around Haleth’s forearms and closed his eyes. The touch was delicate and firm at the same time and the repeated strokes woke feelings in him that he had never felt before. “Haleth…” he sighed his love’s name and, unable to hold back, found release in Haleth’s hand.

 

Grinning smugly, Haleth kissed Âme’s neck. He was pleased with his achievement. “Did it feel good?”

 

“It was incredible.” Âme opened his eyes and a sated expression lay in them. Haleth thought he even saw a hint of blue in them. Then Âme turned around and looked at him and it was Haleth’s turn to grow shy. “I want to do the same thing for you,” Âme stated determinedly. Taking that step wasn’t as difficult as he had believed it would. “I want you to feel the same way.”

 

“Do you think you’re ready to…oh…” Âme took him by surprise as he slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his trousers. With one deft movement of his hand, Âme slid them down. Haleth couldn’t help feeling just a little bit embarrassed as Âme’s fingers rested on his hard member. “Âme, I…” When he had entered their rooms that night, he hadn’t expected this and felt ill-prepared to handle the situation.

 

Fortunately for Haleth, Âme *was* handling it. Âme’s fingers glided down the shaft and then stroked upward again. “Oh, I…” He wasn’t going to last for long since he had wanted this for so long. Haleth blushed when he reached orgasm only a few seconds later. A few strokes were all it took for him to find release. He had wanted to last much longer, but they were excited and this *was* their first time being so intimate. “I can’t believe it happened that quickly.”

 

Âme smiled at his lover. “I’m sure we’ll get better at it if we practice some more.”

 

Âme’s remark made Haleth laugh and he hugged his dancer close, kissing him on the lips, loving Âme for just being himself.

 

~~~

 

“Ah, you are back. We were wondering what was taking you so long.”

 

Glorfindel cringed. The same grin that was on Elrond’s face was on Erestor’s too. He should have known that they would react that way. “I had to make sure Âme was not acting on a whim and that he wanted to stay.” Glorfindel decided against seating himself, hoping that if he remained standing they would dismiss him faster. It wasn’t just the Lord of Imladris he was facing, but Erestor as well. The Chief Advisor stood behind Elrond with his hands on Elrond’s shoulders. Not for the first time did Glorfindel wonder who really ruled Imladris. “Âme was quite happy to stay with Haleth eventually.”

 

“Eventually? There were problems then?” Elrond asked.

 

“Âme was not certain that Eómer wanted him there. It took some convincing on Eómer’s part to reassure Âme that he was welcome.” Glorfindel knew it was a mistake to bring up Eómer, but they had left him with no way out.

 

“Ah, Eómer,” Erestor commented smugly. “I take it you found it *hard* to deal with the man?”

 

Glorfindel cringed. “Do not do that. You are not quite apt at sexual innuendos.”

 

“I am not? Well, Elrond never complained about me being inept at anything sensual.”

 

Now Elrond cringed as well. “That is quite enough.”

 

“Pity,” Erestor deadpanned. “I was just coming into the mood for it.”

 

Elrond sighed. “You are always in the mood for *it*.”

 

“And who is doing it now, love?” Erestor squeezed Elrond’s shoulder.

 

Elrond let it go or else they would still be bantering when morning came. “And how about you, Glorfindel? Did you manage to make your peace with Eómer?”

 

“I did. We sorted everything out.” Glorfindel smiled and didn’t feel ashamed to admit, “I am in love with him. With a Man, can you imagine that?”

 

Elrond looked at Glorfindel with sympathy. “Enjoy being in love, Glorfindel, but do not forget that Eómer’s life span is limited. One day, he will die.”

 

Glorfindel’s mood darkened. “I know he will…” It was the one thing he feared more than anything: Eómer’s death.

 

~~~

During the next few weeks, Âme settled into a routine. He studied during the mornings alongside Haleth, then rode out and attended his archery lessons in the afternoon. The evenings were spent in the main hall keeping Eómer company since he seemed lonely. The nights were theirs alone.

 

Âme grew more comfortable touching Haleth intimately and also allowed his love to return the favors. They grew even closer and became nigh inseparable. They visited Miza and Âme took Njord out for a ride while Haleth followed him on Ásatrú, his mare. Âme spent many hours on horseback these days and was beginning to understand the Rohirrim’s fascination with horses.

 

Every fortnight a letter from Imladris arrived. Actually a couple did. One was always addressed to Eómer and the King excused himself early whenever Glorfindel wrote to him. The rest of the letters were addressed to Âme and Haleth bearing Elrond and Erestor’s signatures. Since Âme’s writing skills had much improved, he was able to write them back. He wanted them to know how happy he was and thanked them for freeing him of Baal’s reign of terror.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel came to Edoras in winter and Eómer and the Captain disappeared for a few nights. Âme had a good idea what they were doing, so Haleth and he didn’t disturb them, knowing that the time Eómer and Glorfindel had was limited. Âme had his own problems to contend with.

 

It wasn’t a problem exactly, not according to Haleth anyway. Haleth was more than content to wait until Âme was ready to take that final step to becoming one, but Âme was getting frustrated.

 

Haleth found him one evening slumped over in a chair and angrily staring into the fire. He felt that Âme was much too hard on himself. Âme had already made remarkable progress and there was no reason to pressure himself. Haleth was more than content to love Âme in the ways that the dancer was comfortable with. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He sat behind Âme and pulled him against his chest. Âme’s head was bowed and Haleth buried his face in the white hair. “Why are you so gloomy?”

 

Âme shook his head and made a very important decision. “I don’t want to be gloomy.” He turned in the embrace and sought out his love’s brown eyes before saying, “I want you to make love to me…tonight.”

 

Haleth searched Âme’s eyes. “Are you sure? I can wait. You don’t have to do this. Do not do it because you believe I’m getting impatient because that’s not true.”

 

“That’s not it,” Âme answered quickly, reassuring Haleth. “I want to do this for myself. I want to leave the past behind and *know* what it’s like to make love.”

 

“In that case, we need to talk about this first.” Haleth got comfortable behind his love and took Âme’s hands in his. “What do you want it to be like?” It was odd that he had to take the initiative, considering the fact that he was a virgin and Âme the one with at least *some* experience, no matter how hazy.

 

“I want it to be tender and loving,” Âme said, not quite understanding the question. “And I don’t want to be left sore if possible.”

 

Haleth coughed to cover up his nervousness. “Maybe it’d be best if you made love to me, Âme. I’ve never done this before.” Âme’s expression became alarmed and Haleth cringed.

 

“You can’t be serious! I don’t want to hurt you the first time we make love!”

 

“It’s not supposed to hurt,” Haleth pointed out. “Tell me, Âme, what would *you* like best?”

 

“I’m not sure. I know it hurts to be on the receiving end, but I can’t see myself taking you either.”

 

“That leaves us with a problem, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes, it does.” Âme sighed. “This is a bad idea. Why did you ever want me for your lover?”

 

“Because I love you,” Haleth replied lovingly. Considering everything that had been said, he made a decision. “Shall I take you then? I’ll be careful and tender. I’ll make sure I won’t hurt you.” Âme nodded and relief appeared in the transparent eyes. “I’ll need to talk to Eómer though.” He cringed. “I don’t really know what to do.”

 

“Do you want me to come along?” Âme wasn’t sure why he had made the suggestion.

 

Haleth nodded, liking the idea. “That’d be very good.” That way they both knew what to expect.

 

~~~

 

“Eómer? Can we talk to you?” They had bided their time until Glorfindel had headed off to the stables to check on Melian, who was close to delivering.

 

Eómer looked debauched and satiated as he sat on the windowsill watching Glorfindel cross the courtyard. He cherished the nights when Glorfindel stole out of Imladris and spent a few days – and nights – at the Hornburg. He had never thought that their arrangement would work out so well. Looking at Haleth and Âme shuffling about in the doorway, he raised a hand and gestured for them to approach. Oddly enough, they closed the door behind them instead of leaving it open as Haleth usually did. “Of course you can.” Eómer rose from the windowsill and guided them over to the couch where the three of them sat down with Haleth seated next to him. Both young men looked nervous and Eómer wondered why. “Is there anything you want from me?”

 

Haleth took heart and nodded. “We’ve decided to make love tonight and we want to know if there’s anything we need to look out for. You have lots of experience and we hoped…”

 

Smiling, Eómer gazed at them approvingly. “You discussed this?”

 

“We did,” Âme whispered. “We decided that Haleth should take me.”

 

Eómer wasn’t so sure that had been the right decision to make considering Âme’s past, but it was their decision and not his to make. “Haleth, you’ll need to go slow.” Haleth nodded and looked hopefully at him. Eómer felt awkward discussing this, but he still continued. “Don’t rush matters. Take your time kissing and touching. Make sure you’re comfortable before you continue.” Both Haleth and Âme seemed entranced and he continued after clearing his throat with a cough. “I’ll give you some oil that you’ll use on Âme.”

 

“Oil?” Haleth frowned and looked at Âme for an explanation, but the dancer shrugged. Âme didn’t know anymore than Haleth did.

 

Eómer felt himself grow flustered, but he struggled on. “A man’s body isn’t prepared to make love in such a way. Before you enter Âme…” Eómer coughed again. “You need to stretch him. Insert one oiled finger and move it about. Then, when he seems comfortable with it, add another until you can move three of them about freely. You’ll need to use more oil though, especially since both of you will be nervous. Put some more on your fingertips and spread it inside Âme’s body. That way, it’ll stay there and not dry off when you…enter him.”

 

By this time, all three were flustered and averting their gazes, but this was something that had to be done. They all knew that.

 

“Don’t move too fast or go too deep. There is no need for that. Always look at Âme and make him tell you if he’s still comfortable.” Eómer wished they had gone to Glorfindel or one of the teachers instead. He wasn’t good at discussing something so intimate. “Once you’re inside, don’t just thrust. There is a little spot inside that’ll give Âme lots of pleasure. Search for it.” Eómer grinned. “You’ll know when you’ve found it.”

 

“Thanks for telling us,” Haleth said. “At least I know what to do now.”

 

“Keep talking,” Eómer suggested. “That’s important, especially the first few times.”

 

Âme wrapped his fingers around Haleth’s and squeezed them. There was only one question he had for Eómer that he still wanted to ask. “Will it hurt?”

 

“Not if Haleth takes his time and you keep telling him if you’re still comfortable. If he goes too fast, tell him to stop. If he does something you find pleasurable, let him know.”

 

“It won’t hurt?” Âme frowned. “Why then was I always sore the day after?”

 

“Probably because they were in a rush, didn’t use any oil, and didn’t prepare you. This will be quite different, Âme.” Eómer hoped that he had been able to put their worries to rest. He wanted them to enjoy their first time.

 

~~~

 

“I’m nervous,” Âme admitted. The fact that he was naked on the bed didn’t help settle his nerves either.

 

Haleth placed the oil Eómer had given him on the mattress and then climbed on the bed as well. He ended up sitting cross-legged next to Âme. Both were naked and, even though they had become used to seeing each other like that, they still snuck looks at each other. “You’re not the only one.” Haleth’s hands shook as he rested them on his knees. “What do I do, Âme?”

 

Âme stretched out on the bed on his back and parted his legs. “You know what Eómer said. You need to prepare me.” For some reason he wanted it over with quickly.

 

“He also said we should get comfortable first.” Haleth had paid attention. He lay out on top of Âme and placed his hands on either side of the white head. “We should kiss for a while and, if we feel like it, we’ll go further. If not, we’ll try again tomorrow.”

 

Hearing that eased Âme’s mind. “I love you.” Pulling his love closer, he claimed Haleth’s lips and buried his fingers in the wild, dark-blond locks. Once they were focused on kissing and touching, their nervousness faded. It didn’t go away completely, but stayed in the background.

 

Kissing was joined by touching and their hands moved lower, becoming more intimate. Feeling at ease, Âme nodded and whispered into Haleth’s ear, “You should uncap that vial of oil.” He was determined to do this that night. He was done waiting and being scared.

 

Haleth swore when the vial slid away and only with Âme’s assistance did he manage to uncap it. Keeping in mind what Eómer had said, he coated his fingers and then returned to kissing Âme, who squirmed beneath him. Âme hissed when an oiled finger touched the opening to his body. He was certain he had never felt that before and gazed at Haleth in curiosity. “Keep talking,” Haleth suggested and studied Âme’s expression intently. “Do you want me to do this?”

 

“I do.” Âme nodded firmly. “I want to know what it’s like.” He found out a moment later when Haleth slowly slid a finger into his passage.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Âme shook his head. “It feels odd, but it’s not painful.” That was quite a relief.

 

Not giving Âme much time to think about it, Haleth returned to kissing him. At the same time he stretched and prepared his love just as Eómer had advised him. Âme was remarkably relaxed and Haleth grew hopeful that their first time would go without any incidents. His worst nightmare was that Âme would panic and bolt from the room, but they had taken their time working up to this moment. “I think you’re ready,” he murmured once he could move three fingers freely inside the channel. He still had to find that spot that Eómer had mentioned though.

 

“Then do it.” Âme sucked in his breath...and tensed.

 

Haleth immediately realized what was wrong when the walls of Âme’s passage tightened around him. “Relax,” he purred and nibbled on Âme’s earlobe since it had helped Âme relax in the past. Once some of Âme’s tension had faded, Haleth sat upright and considered his options. He had coated Âme’s passage amply, so that was taken care of. There was only the matter of the position they should make love in to consider. Seeing Âme on his back wasn’t to Haleth’s liking. He was afraid that particular position might make Âme feel helpless and he might grow tense again.

 

He had seen the soldiers of the Rohirrim mate. It had mostly happened before and after the battle for Helm’s Deep had occurred and the warriors had found comfort in each other’s arms. Therefore he knew *some* positions, although not all of them. “Sit up,” he instructed and nodded when Âme looked up in puzzlement. “We’re going to do this differently.” Haleth moved over to the headboard and sat cross-legged.

 

Âme crawled over on all fours, not yet understanding Haleth’s plan. “And now what?”

 

“Place your arms around my neck and kneel… Lower yourself slowly onto me.” He wanted Âme to be in control.

 

Âme caught on and wrapped his arms around Haleth’s neck. He looked into the brown eyes before him and saw the love in them. Slowly, just as Haleth had said, he started to lower himself. There wasn’t any pain. Some discomfort, yes, some strange feeling of fullness, yes, but no pain. Once they were joined, Âme rested his head on Haleth’s shoulder and closed his eyes, savoring his victory over Baal and his dreadful past. He had finally confronted his biggest fear and had found that there had been no reason to be afraid to begin with.

 

“I still need to find that spot that Eómer had mentioned,” Haleth whispered and started to move. He thrust minimally, wondering about the best way to bring them to orgasm. Then Âme started to move, rotating and thrusting his hips and Haleth quickly adapted to those moves. Suddenly Âme cried out and his eyes filled with wonder.

 

“You found it,” Âme whispered while panting softly. Feelings of sheer pleasure speared him and he threw back his head.

 

Once Haleth had found his aim, he moved more purposefully and tried to hit it as many times as he could. He curled his fingers around Âme’s member and stroked clumsily in time with his thrusts. Not surprisingly both of them climaxed rather quickly and Âme sagged against Haleth, who quickly caught him. They savored the moment and then Haleth sought out Âme’s lips again, kissing him deeply. They had finally laid Âme’s ghosts to rest.

 

~~~

 

A few months later, Melian went into labor during the night. Eómer, Haleth, and Âme watched the mare closely. The foal was born around midnight and Eómer showed Âme how to rub it dry and care for it. In the box next to Melian’s, Miza, his mother, and Njord watched the new arrival

 

Âme was high on adrenaline. It was the first time ever that he had watched a foal being born and was now allowed to also care for it. Miza was giving the new foal a few jealous looks however. It was obvious that Asfaloth had sired the foal since they shared the same color. The gray foal managed to push itself onto his feet and then stumbled toward his mother to drink. “Isn’t that beautiful?” Âme shook his head in wonder. “It’s a miracle.”

 

Eómer smiled and nodded. “I never tire of watching.” They left mother and foal alone so that they could bond and Âme quickly hugged Miza, not wanting the foal to feel left out.

 

“I hurried to Edoras the moment I heard she was ready!” Glorfindel hurried into the stable. He had left Imladris in a hurry, merely writing Elrond a note of where he was going instead of asking permission to leave explicitly. 

 

“Let me show you.” Eómer took Glorfindel’s hand in his and led him to the box that housed Melian and the newborn. “You might want to name her.” Asfaloth had followed Glorfindel inside and was watching Melian and the foal with interest.

 

Glorfindel didn’t try to approach the foal since it was drinking. “Idril is a good name.” A good Elven name. “You have fine breeding stock with Melian and Idril. The Rohan horses will excel.”

 

Eómer smiled proudly. “I was thinking the same thing.” He reached for Glorfindel and pulled him close. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I have to leave again tomorrow,” Glorfindel said and watched carefully as Asfaloth sniffed at the foal.

 

“We should make good use then of the time we have.” Eómer grinned at Glorfindel and swatted his bottom. It would be interesting to find out who would end up on top that night.

 

~~~

 

Haleth stood on the terrace leading up to the Golden Hall of Medusald with Âme locked tightly in his embrace. The other night they had made love again and it had been Âme’s turn to claim him. They had come full circle and, as he watched the Rohirrim walking past them, he realized that none of them looked at Âme condescendingly. They had accepted him and had also made their peace with the fact that the heir to the throne had chosen to be with another male. Everything had worked out amazingly well.

 

“All it took was one second,” Haleth said. “All it took was one second for me to fall in love with you.”

 

Âme looked at Haleth from over his shoulder after gazing out over the land. “I love you,” he whispered and did something he thought he would never dare do in public. He kissed Haleth right then and there.

 

/One second,/ Haleth thought. /That was all it took./

 

TBC

 

 

Epilogue

Part 16 

 

“Glorfindel! You’re finally here! Come quickly! Eómer repeatedly asked if you’d already arrived!” Haleth, feeling nervous and excited, grabbed hold of the Captain’s hand and dragged him along, trusting Âme to look after Elessar, Eówyn, and Faramir. Eówyn regretted that it was Glorfindel and not she who had been asked to sit with the dying Eómer, but she respected her brother’s decision.

 

“Haleth, slow down!” Glorfindel tried to calm Haleth down, but it wasn’t working. Since Haleth had grown more muscular and stronger throughout the years, it wasn’t easy to slow Haleth down, so in the end, Glorfindel stopped resisting and simply followed Haleth inside.

 

The sight that greeted Glorfindel made his heart ache. Eómer lay on the bed surrounded by a dozen oil lamps and candles. The gray-haired King of Rohan’s eyes were closed, but he stirred the moment the door opened. Glorfindel’s features contorted as he saw how weak Eómer had grown during the last year. He had known that the man was growing old, but suddenly time had caught up with Eómer and had left its mark on him. “I am here,” he said and hurried over to the bed. Instead of sitting down on the edge of the bed, he knelt on the floor and took Eómer’s hands in his.

 

“I knew you’d come,” Eómer responded with a sigh. His hazel eyes had opened fully, but were already fighting to close again. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” Glorfindel rubbed his cold fingers. “You’re so beautiful.” Time hadn’t touched Glorfindel and his lover still looked the same as he had the day they had first made love. “I’ve grown old though.”

 

Eómer’s gaze grew unfocused and Glorfindel feared that the man’s life had slipped through his fingers, but then Eómer looked at him once more. It was obvious that Eómer’s time had come. It wouldn’t be long before he would let go of this life and move on to join the spirits of his forefathers. “Do not let go yet,” Glorfindel pleaded. “I love you, Eómer.” His eyes swam with tears, but he didn’t shed them...not yet. He wanted to be strong for his beloved.

 

Eómer managed to bury his fingers in Glorfindel’s fair hair, but then his features contorted with anguish. “I need something from you, love.”

 

Glorfindel startled when Eómer’s fingers tightened in his hair before his beloved’s breathing became labored as well. “What is it? I will do whatever you want.”

 

“I always wanted to die on horseback. Please don’t make me lie here and wait for my death. Let me ride one last time.”

 

Eómer’s plea cut right through Glorfindel’s heart. “Are you strong enough for that?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to come to me. It was the one reason why I continued to fight.” Eómer used the last of his strength to pull Glorfindel’s face close to his. “I want to go out riding one last time, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel nodded shakily. “We will take Asfaloth.”

 

“You’ll have to carry me. I’m too weak to walk. I’m still sound of mind, but my body refuses to obey me.” Looking at Glorfindel from so close, he found the Captain’s skin perfectly smooth. Not a single wrinkle showed on the handsome face. How he wished he had been born an Elf as well for then they might have had a chance together.

 

Guiding Eómer’s arm around his neck, Glorfindel pushed his arms beneath the King’s shoulders and knees. “Tell me if you are hurting.” Shocked, he found that Eómer hardly weighed a thing. Once more, he had to fight back his tears. Only a shell remained behind of the warrior who had fought at Helm’s Deep.

 

“I’m fine,” Eómer whispered and rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I’ll have to say goodbye to them, but please don’t let them change my mind. I want this, Glorfindel. I want to ride out one last time.” Glorfindel nodded and Eómer tightened his hold on Glorfindel’s shoulders as much as his old fingers allowed him to.

 

Glorfindel was as gentle as he could when he carried Eómer into the corridor. One look at Elessar showed that the King had noticed how distressed he was and his former pupil tried to stop him from taking another step, but Glorfindel shook his head. “He wants this. Make way, Estel.”

 

Eówyn moved forward and placed her hand on her brother’s face. “Don’t leave me behind, Eómer. We always were together.” She had also grown old and in her heart she knew that she would follow him shortly. Only her love for Faramir gave her the strength to carry on. Faramir had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Our time is almost done,” Eómer declared, addressing his sister and Faramir. “Our children will take over shortly.” He caught sight of Haleth and Âme standing close by, but not interfering. He drew in a deep breath and then announced firmly, “I want Haleth to be Rohan’s next King. He has the heart of a King.” His last words made him smile and he exchanged a knowing look with Glorfindel.

 

Elessar nodded once. “So be it.”

 

Haleth gripped Âme’s hand hard and shook his head. “No! I’m not of the royal line! Eowyn’s son is next in line!” He had never accepted Eómer’s plans for him.

 

But Eómer shook his head tiredly and locked eyes with Haleth. “We’ve talked about this before. Please accept this.”

 

The younger man wasn’t done protesting however. “But Âme and I… We can’t supply Rohan with an heir.” They’d had these arguments before, but Haleth still hoped he could change Eómer’s mind. He knew he wouldn’t be a good King!

 

“Neither did I…I adopted you, didn’t I?” Eómer smiled conspiratorially. “There are more ways to gain a son than to sire one.”

 

Elessar intervened as he saw that Eómer’s strength was waning. “Eómer made an excellent choice and I support his decision.”

 

That left Haleth with no way out and he approached Eómer with resignation. “I’ll take good care of the land.”

 

“I know you will. And now my friends, it’s time for me to leave.” Eómer saw their shock and couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Rohirrim, sister… I should die on horseback.”

 

Eówyn cried and even Estel shed tears. “Don’t leave us!” Eówyn cried imploringly.

 

“Don’t deny me this…” Eómer knew she would give in eventually. “You know it’s our way. The horses and Rohirrim are one.”

 

She bowed her head in defeat. “This is goodbye then, my dear brother.” Eómer had always been there for her when she had needed him. He had always protected her, even when she had felt that she didn’t need any. “May the spirits of our forefathers welcome you.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on his brow. “I’ll join you soon,” she added in a whisper.

 

“Not too soon,” Eómer admonished her. His gaze shifted from Eówyn and Faramir to Elessar. “You always were a good friend. You taught me much about being a King.”

 

“And I learned much from you, Eómer, King of Rohan.” Elessar bowed respectfully. “Théoden will welcome you at the hearth of your forefathers.”

 

Eómer pressed closer to Glorfindel for the Elf’s body heat warmed his chilled body. He wanted to go to the stables, but there was one thing he needed to say before he could leave. His gaze fastened on Haleth, who was desperately clutching Âme’s hand. Eómer felt grateful that the two men loved each other so deeply and was convinced that they would rule well. “All hail to Haleth, King of Rohan.” Haleth’s eyes filled with tears once more and he sobbed openly. Âme enfolded him in an embrace and Eómer smiled. “Glorfindel, it’s time to go. I’m done here.”

 

Haleth considered trying to change Eómer’s mind, but Âme tugged at his hand and the look in those colorless eyes told him to let his father go. “I pray you’ll welcome me at our forefather’s hearth when my time comes.”

 

“That won’t happen for many years.” Eómer nodded against Glorfindel’s chest. “We need to do this now.” His life was slipping through his fingers like sand.

 

They left a distraught group behind. Eówyn went into Faramir’s arms for comfort and Elessar walked over to Haleth and Âme to offer them his support. Haleth cast a last glance upon his father’s face and then let him go.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel placed Eómer onto Asfaloth’s back and then mounted himself. He wrapped his arms around his dying lover and Eómer rested his back against Glorfindel’s chest. His head lolled against Glorfindel’s shoulder, but his fingers clutched Asfaloth’s mane firmly. “Let him run,” Eómer requested with a satisfied smile on his face. His eyes were losing their light, yet they still burned even as the fire grew dim.

 

“Asfaloth, run…” Glorfindel held Eómer as tight as he dared considering his beloved’s fragile state. Eómer was growing colder in his arms and Glorfindel knew that no heat on Middle-Earth would warm his lover’s body ever again. “Like Haleth and Eówyn, I do not want you to leave me.”

 

Asfaloth sensed the urgency in his riders’ manners and sped up.

 

“But I must, my love. My time has come.” Eómer managed to lift and tilt his head so he could look Glorfindel in the eye. “What do you believe happens to the souls of man?”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “Only Eru knows…and maybe Námo.”

 

“I like the idea of being reborn like you were.” Eómer rested the back of his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Maybe we’ll meet again in another life. Maybe you’ll even recognize me.” Drifting off in his fantasy, Eómer’s fingers lost their grip on Asfaloth’s mane. “I love you, Glorfindel… I loved you right from the start…”

 

Glorfindel lost the battle to subdue his tears and wept. Fat droplets glided down his face and landed in Eómer’s hair. “I will always look out for you. If you can, please come back to me.”

 

“I’d gladly desert my forefathers’ council in order to return to you.” Eómer smiled and drew in a last, deep breath. “Run, Asfaloth. Run like the wind.” Beneath them, the stallion ran even faster, flying over the plains.

 

The Elf-Lord wrapped his arms even tighter around his beloved in the hope that he could stop death from claiming Eómer, but the gray head bowed and the chest stopped moving. “No,” he whispered in distress. “Do not leave me…” Glorfindel buried his face in the hair, trying to catch the lingering scent of the warm body. “I love you…”

 

Suddenly, his surroundings grew blurry and for one long moment, he saw Eómer standing in the Golden Hall of Medusald looking young and vigorous. He held onto that vision, wanting to remember Eómer like that. Love had found him when he hadn’t been looking and he had Eómer to thank for that. “Rest softly,” he whispered into the gray hair. “I will always remember and love you… You will always be in my heart.” In a way, Eómer would always stay with him and had never really died.

 

The end


End file.
